<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>author's dumpster by lovestained</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514407">author's dumpster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestained/pseuds/lovestained'>lovestained</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Female Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë &amp; Levi Are Best Friends, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Love Letters, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Song Lyrics, Songfic, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestained/pseuds/lovestained</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>author's bullshittery! ft. atla, aot, etc, drabbles and one-shots. </p><p>✎✎✎ </p><p>© 2020 ➸ phillip <br/>a miscellaneous writing book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. whoops | riren | oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ohayo! it's phillip.</p><p>welcome to my dumpster, where i post drabbles, oneshots, and all the alike. i also crosspost this on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/234726548-author%27s-dumpster-aot-other-fandoms">wattpad</a> too, if you have a reading preference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting on my black hoodie and mask, I walked out of my door to start walking down to the street.</p><p>The boy would just be coming back from work right now, walking down the same side street and cutting through an alley to get to his house. His parents are on vacation, and won't be back until later into the night. This was my only chance to grab him up before he was seen.</p><p>"Armin, I'm not celebrating with you. I have to wait until my parents get home so we can celebrate Christmas!" The boy said, talking to someone on the phone.</p><p>Armin. Armin was also Mikasa's friends, but I guess that boy had to take everything from Mikasa. It'll be plenty of fun when I take everything away from him.</p><p>Calm. Keep calm. Look calm. If I don't, it could jeopardize this entire mission.</p><p>He turned the corner to the alleyway. This was my chance. I'd have to time it perfectly, or people might hear him. </p><p>I stepped quickly behind him, his head turning around in the nick of time, but it's too late. I shoved the bag over his face, suffocating him in the drug I put on the bag.</p><p>He slumped over, his dead weight stuck on my shoulders. Looking at his phone, it was about time for Hanji to come. For now, I had to make sure nobody saw us. Rarely anyone came down this alleyway except drug dealers, prostitutes, and murderers. So, I would be fine if nothing extraordinary happened.</p><p>Hanji pulled up in the driveway promptly, yelling out the window, "Hop in, Shorty!"</p><p>Stuffing the boy in the back and sitting next to him to make sure the drug didn't wear out before it was time, I scooted in the car and shut the door.</p><p>"Hanji, roll up these damn windows. They better be tinted, too."</p><p>"Of course. Who do you take me for, a fool? We can't drive this for long though. Police patrol this street every day for a few hours, and it's illegal to have back windows tinted."</p><p>"Fine. But I got the boy, so tell Mikasa to get the parents and drive to their house."</p><p>"Haha! It's kinda like we're a Lyft service."</p><p>I sneered, staring at the motionless boy, my hatred growing. "The Lyft service that kills you once you arrive."</p><p>Hanji just laughed and continued driving to the boy's house. It had a back door, and the houses around were abandoned because of the families around them going on vacations. It was the ideal murder.</p><p>"Drive close to the back, so we barely have to get out and walk for much."</p><p>"Sure, Shorty!" Hanji said before driving into the backyard of the house. Parking the car, Hanji helps me pick up Eren and bring him into the house.</p><p>"Do you have the keys?"</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>How did we get the keys, you ask? Eren dropped them one day while off to work, and we took the chance and got the key and duplicated it. Just in case the machine didn't work, we gave the duplicated key to Eren.</p><p>Walking into the house, we were greeted by the stairs to the basement.</p><p>"Get a chair, Hanji. And get the rope from the trunk."</p><p>We usually got the rope from the Home Depot. If I ever went, it was because I was 'rock climbing'. And even so, I'd stock up so I'd last a few years. </p><p>Hanji carries a chair to the basement, where I sit the boy down. </p><p>Pulling the bag off his head, I saw that he was stirring awake. This quick bitch.</p><p>"O-ow.." He says, rubbing his neck because I nearly strangled him trying to press the drug onto him from the bag. He rubbed his eyes, properly focusing them on me.</p><p>"I'd rather you'd stay asleep, brat."</p><p>He squirmed. I held him down with my hands, which just so happened to be short, so I was incredibly close to the brat.</p><p>"W-who, who, who are you?" He stammered, slamming his back against the chair.</p><p>"I'll tell you, once you're tied up. Hanji, hurry up with that rope!"</p><p>Hanji ran down the stairs, cackling. "Here's the rope, Shorty! Should I stay here?"</p><p>Handing me the rope, I gave Eren a big whop on the forehead, temporarily knocking him out, nothing much than half a second. It was just enough time to get the rope tight enough to where he couldn't move if he even wanted to.</p><p>"Get rid of the evidence, and walk back here. I may need you again for something."</p><p>Quickly, before the boy realizes what to do, I got the duct tape and secured it on his lips, adding several more layers before sitting down on a nearby crate and chuckling.</p><p>"So, before you die, I'd think you want to know why you're dying, am I correct?"</p><p>His eyes widened, struggling against the holds.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'm Levi Ackerman, brother to Mikasa Ackerman. You may know me as the Christmas Killer."</p><p>His eyes suddenly became distracted, looking at something behind him.</p><p>His phone.</p><p>"Oh, I must be getting old. I'll have to take this, then."</p><p>I reached behind him and grabbed his phone, checking to see if he had locations on.</p><p>"Your locations are off? You're making my job so much easier." I said, smiling darkly before crushing his phone with my foot, bending it and so.</p><p>"Now that that's taken care of, let's begin the pity story again. I'm the Christmas Killer, I kill people who have done bad to me or my family once before. Or, if there's nobody to kill, I find a random hooker off the street and kill them. Got to keep my streak up, you know?</p><p>"Anyway, the reason for the death of you is because you rejected my sister, and made the rest of her life a living hell. She's sad to this day because she thinks she wasn't good enough for you. And while I get that you don't like her, the least you could do is tell her why. Now she beats herself up daily thinking that everything was wrong with her, that her existence bothers you. If you're dead, what's she to worry about, understand where I'm coming from?"</p><p>I looked at him more closely, admiring his golden eyes, and his gleaming hazelnut hair. Not neatly made, that's for sure, but that made him all the more desirable. I understood why Mikasa was so head over heels with him.</p><p>"You're so cute, though, it'd be such a shame if I put you to waste."</p><p>The sound of a door opening. There were four quick steps, a pause, a step, two long steps, two quick steps, three long steps, and one last quick step. Morse code for Hanji. Whenever we were doing the business and Hanji would enter using a door, I told her to use morse code so that I knew it was her and not a family member.</p><p>"Hanji! Get down here and dispose of the phone. We don't have to move to the warehouse, either. His locations were off."</p><p>Hanji cackled, coming down the stairs and taking the phone from me, but not leaving before she grabbed the boy's ear, pulling it. "We're gonna be able to do this so quickly! Too bad you're so cute. Not that many fish like you in the sea."</p><p>I scoffed, leaning back on the crate. "I've called dibs on him first, Hanji. I'm the one who caught him, you're just the Lyft driver, remember?"</p><p>Walking back up the stairs, Hanji said, "I don't want him, ew! Not my type."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>I resumed to what I was doing, deciding to give him a good enough time before I blew his brains out.</p><p>"Let's play a game, shall we?" I said, pulling out the gun. He got frightened promptly and tried to wobble his way backward.</p><p>"I'm not gonna shoot you, calm down. Not yet, anyway. The night's just started."</p><p>Smiling, I removed his duct tape one by one. "You can go ahead and scream if you want to. It would be the last sound you made before you died, and I'd rather it'd be more pleasurable."</p><p>He began crying, trying to move his hands to wipe the tears off, but whoops! They were tied. I wiped them for him.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't worry. I promise that you'll be satisfied when you die."</p><p>I moved closer, sitting on his lap, my legs spread apart. He wasn't turned on at all, which isn't surprising.</p><p>"Hey, I might be a serial killer, but consent is still important. If you don't want this, I can just as easily get off of you and just kill you right now, but that's no fun, is it?" I said, holding the gun up to his head. He nodded quickly.</p><p>"Do you want this? Or do you just want death?"</p><p>He nodded, looking at me in the eye. I put my gaze to his lips, not daring to look at him. He'd make me feel sympathy, and the last thing I need right now is sympathy.</p><p>Leaned in, I bit on his lush, pink lips, full and round. I tried to make it as unneedy as possible because the last thing I'd want to do is fuck my sister's crush, whos a soon-to-be corpse.</p><p>Pure intentions. </p><p>Pure intentions.</p><p>Pure intentions.</p><p>Pure intentions.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Eren closed his eyes, struggling to put a hand on me, but just managed to put the tip of his middle finger on my leg. I pulled away, smiling at him once again. The gun was still on his head, but he seemed more relaxed about it.</p><p>"Man, this is such an awesome way to die. Imagine kissing your killer." I said. I reached for the trigger. Eren stopped me but tried his best not to raise his voice so I'd kill him anyway.</p><p>"Hey, um, stop!" He whispered.</p><p>"What is it now? You want a bagel?"</p><p>He looked away, nodding. "You must be fucking kidding me, right? You're about to die and you're asking for a bagel?"</p><p>"Well, I'd rather not be hungry on my deathbed. Bagels are on top of the refrigerator, blueberry. Cream cheese in the refrigerator, cheese drawer."</p><p>"Fine, then. You're the one who's dying. Your wish is my command."</p><p>Sticking some duct tape back on his mouth before going upstairs to get the bagels.</p><p>Looking on top of the refrigerator (that I had to jump to reach if you must know), there were blueberry bagels there. But there was no cream cheese in the cheese drawer.</p><p>Walking back down the stairs, I took his duct tape off, for the second time tonight. "There isn't cream cheese in the cheese drawer."</p><p>"Butter drawer, sorry." He said. I put the duct tape back on and looked in the butter drawer, where a silver tub of whipped cream cheese laid.</p><p>Putting his bagel in the toaster, I waited for it to pop up, looking around the house as I did so. A dozen family pictures were scattered across the place, some from Florida, some from Atlanta, some from Washington D.C. His parents were quite the travelers, I must say.</p><p>I found one picture of him, Mikasa, and Armin from when they were little, in my parents' backyard. I faintly remember that; them playing outside while I always stayed in and helped my mom washed the dishes and set the table. A lonely time that I smile back on.</p><p>His bagel popped from the toaster. I got a paper towel and put the two pieces on it, spreading the cream cheese on the pieces, putting it away, and headed back downstairs, where Eren calmly and patiently waited.</p><p>"The bagel smells good, so I'm gonna eat your other slice. Capiche?"</p><p>Eren nodded and I removed the duct tape, for the third time today. He opened his mouth. I just stared blankly at him.</p><p>"Could you feed me the bagel, please?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, sure," I said before putting the bagel in his mouth and him biting it off. I then bit off of my slice and got comfortable.</p><p>"Mind talking about you? I like knowing a lot about my victims."</p><p>He cleared his throat like he was ready to speak about himself. "Well, I'm Eren Jaeger, born on March 30th. I don't have a favorite color? And I was born here, in this same town. I've wanted to go to New York for university, but I guess I won't make it that far, huh?"</p><p>I nodded. He just continued. "Parents weren't there for me? They seemed to love Hawaii more than their kid. But they loved me, that's for sure. I just didn't see them around too much. I met Mikasa when she stood up to a bunch of elementary school bullies, and she was really sweet. I love her, but platonically. I would love her romantically if I was attracted to her gender."</p><p>I gasped. Why didn't I just research that first? He doesn't have to die!</p><p>Well, now he does. He knows who I am.</p><p>"Oh, damn."</p><p>He smiled. "It's all fine, though. I was playing this game earlier, and one of the main characters die because they didn't like this side character. Thing is, the main character's the coolest in the game, and while I'm sad that I can't adventure with that main character, it'd be cool to die like them. I'm a better fan than anyone else." He chuckled.</p><p>"So you're accepting your death because someone in a videogame dies like you? You're such a loser," I said.</p><p>"Well? Are you gonna shoot me or not?" He said, moving his head forward. I pulled his head forward, put the gun on his head, and squeezed the trigger...</p><p>No. It's not time yet.</p><p>"No. Not yet." I said, pulling the metal object back.</p><p>"Why not?" He said, confusion sown in his face.</p><p>"Because you don't know shit about me. Wouldn't it be cool knowing shit about your killer?"'</p><p>Eren pulled his head back, smiling. "Sure."</p><p>I felt my heart rising, all the way to my throat. A light, fluffy feeling filled my insides.</p><p>"Uhm, well, born here, too. Christmas is my birthday."</p><p>His eyes brightened. "It is? Wow, happy birthday!"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Eren started laughing quietly. "This is how you spend your birthday every year? How welcoming. How old are you turning? Can we sing the birthday song?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure, but after, you're dead, okay? This job is taking way too long."</p><p>Eren nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I understand. It feels like I'm just postponing my death, you know? Have to die someday. Now, it's just happening sooner."<br/>
</p><p>Tears begged to be shed and gathered up in my eyes, but I didn't dare let them fall. I let them sink and drown, and my face back to its neutral expression. Eren stared at me for a short moment, before breaking out with a smile and started singing happy birthday to me.</p><p>"I'm 22 years old," I said before he started singing again.</p><p>Before long, the song was over, and silence filled the entire house. The door opened, once again, and a bunch of steps was heard.</p><p>"Hanji, I've got him. Go hide out in the attic and I'll tell you when to get the body."</p><p>"Okay, then," Hanji said before walking up the stairs more.</p><p>Pulling out my gun once again, I held it to his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Levi, before I die, can I tell you something?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>My eyes widening. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I love you. You see, I never understood love at first sight. Hell, I still don't. But it makes me feel so alive, and the fact that I barely know you makes me feel so confused. All I know is that I love you. Call me a masochist, a suicidal bastard, whatever. But I love you, and I will love you until death we part."</p><p>I closed my eyes and sighed. Squeezing the trigger, I'm trying my best to pull it. But something's holding me back. Opening my eyes and seeing him as peaceful-looking as he is now, it makes me feel like he's already dead.</p><p>Dead? He doesn't deserve to be dead. I don't want him dead. He shouldn't be dead.</p><p>No.</p><p>He hurt my sister, he needs to get hurt too. He needs to die. He's begging for it.</p><p>Pull the fucking trigger, you worthless bitch!<br/>
</p><p>I broke down, throwing the gun on the ground. Hanji's footsteps are soon heard, but for now, Eren comforts me. I loudly sob as I throw my head into my hands and just cry. Salty teardrops make their way into my mouth.</p><p>"Shorty? Shorty, are you okay? Did he stab you? I told you we should've checked him up, first!"</p><p>She ran down the steps, feeling my chest for any wounds. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I... I can't..."</p><p>"What can't you do, Shorty?"</p><p>I launched myself into Hanji's arms, hugging her for comfort. "I can't kill him, Hanji!"</p><p>Hanji pressed her arms on my back, not saying anything for a while. "What are you gonna do then, Levi? You can't let him go freely, we'd get caught."</p><p>"We have to move to the other side of the world. France! That's where my mom and dad live. Make a new life there. I know people in France, just crash on their couch-"<br/>
</p><p>"Do you love him, Levi?"</p><p>I looked up at Hanji, concern laced in her features. "Yes. I love him, Hanji!" I bawled my eyes out again. I felt Eren's staring at my skull.</p><p>"You two love each other, that's for sure. I never thought I'd say this, but Levi, we have to quit what we're doing. Killing people over something that happened years ago just isn't my cup of tea anymore. If the killings stop suddenly, they'll think that you've killed yourself or something. Write a note, and start a new life with Eren. If he truly loves you, then he won't turn you in."</p><p>I nodded and hugged Hanji one more time until they waved goodbye and left the house. I grabbed a stray piece of paper and pen and began writing. Sticking it on the floor, I started untying Eren from the chair.</p><p>Once he was untied, the first thing he did was grab me by my waist and pull me closer, closing the centimeters' distance between us.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
Pulling away, his bittersweet lips left a tingly feeling on my lips and my stomach.</p><p>"Let's go, Levi?"</p><p>"Sure, Eren."</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. omegan duo | ereri | oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made this during some downtime between writing books and real life. i also had the horrible idea of separating sections with lyrics. i will never do it again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>You don't own my soul.</p><p>Get your hands off of me!</p><p>Gonna rest my bones.</p><p>When I am free,</p><p>you can't control my heart, no.</p><p>
  <em>When I am free...<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, don't you know that we are soulmates? We aren't even mated yet!" Petra asked with a tinge of anger. I rolled my eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Petra. I did it out of instinct, I won't do it next time."</p><p>Petra grumbled and the door rang. Good timing, doorbell. You've always been such a help.</p><p>"Please go get the doorbell," Petra said while taking deep breaths, though she was off her bed and going down the stairs way before me.</p><p>Sighing, I walked down the stairs, cursing my mate to eternal damnation in hell. Opening the door, Mikasa, her roommate from college, walked in with her soulmate. His scent was dominant and rebelling, which was strange. Even Petra twisted her face up by the smell.</p><p>"You ready to watch Scream Queens? Are the other people coming?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded before falling back on the couch like this was her home. I internally cringed and turned my head. It took me forever to get the stains out of that stupid couch.</p><p>"Levi, go make some nachos, please," Petra said before getting on the couch with Mikasa and making small talk.</p><p>I appreciated that Petra asked nicely each time, but I didn't like how I did everything around here. I cleaned, cooked, washed, and bought everything we own. All the domestic parts of our lifestyle were handled by me, while Petra did our taxes and anything that takes a little bit of school time to do. I went to school just fine! I went to college and I got my undergraduate.</p><p>Sometimes, I ask her why I couldn't do the taxes. Petra always complains about how math is so boring, yet she always does it. She thinks that I'm too pretty to do technical stuff like math, which is just insulting.</p><p>I wish I had someone to talk with my issues to.</p><p>Mikasa's soulmate walked into the kitchen with me, nodding before going into my fridge and pulling out the salsa. What's Mikasa's soulmate's name?</p><p>"Hi, what is your name?" He laughed.</p><p>"Why do you sound like such a robot? I'm Eren," he said, extending his hand. "I don't shake hands, sorry."</p><p>"Wow, okay. Professional, aren't you, Levi?"</p><p>I shuddered by how he said my name. It rolled off his tongue so effortlessly that it sent chills throughout my entire body. I shook it off and regained my posture. "Petra likes it when I'm formal with guests. It sets a good impression."</p><p>He snorted before pulling out the head of lettuce and ripped slices off. "The only impression you're setting here is that your soulmate is telling you what to do, and controlling soulmates don't sound too healthy."</p><p>I moved the meat with a spoon. "Petra isn't controlling, she's a really good soulmate. I noticed you weren't marked?"</p><p>"I would never let that pig mark me."</p><p>I gasped. "Why are you talking about your soulmate like that? What if she hears?"</p><p>"I don't give two single shits on a bun. But, I guess Mikasa's not a pig. A little protective, but that's about it."</p><p>I cut off the heat of the stove and put the meat on the nacho chips. "Alphas are supposed to be protective, it's in their nature. You should feel more blessed that you have a protective alpha."</p><p>"Protective alpha my ass. Do you eat that bullshittery that alpha gives to you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"</p><p>I decided not to answer him as I put the lettuce on top of the meat.</p><p>"You aren't marked, either. Been holding back?"</p><p>I widened my eyes before closing the kitchen doors. I don't know why Petra got kitchen doors, as almost no houses have kitchen doors, but I was more than thankful for them now.</p><p>"Why would you say that so loud? Do you have any idea what Petra might do to me if she heard that?"</p><p>Eren shrugged and sniffed the air. "You don't smell like her, either. She doesn't scent mark you?"</p><p>"I..I don't go out often."</p><p>"Damn. You're making it seem like you're being kept hostage here, and I'm not even twisting anything!"</p><p>Putting the cheese on top of the salsa, I sniffed the air, imitating what he did moments ago. "You aren't scent marked either."</p><p>Laughing slightly, he slouched on the wall. "I'm sure I've expressed this clear enough, I do not let Mikasa touch me. And it seems like you don't let your soulmate either."</p><p>Closing the door extra tight, making sure not even the door was cracked open, I whispered to Eren, desperate for someone to know my thoughts except my head.</p><p>"I've been waiting for the right one," I said quietly to him, getting close to him so not even the dust flying in the air could hear.</p><p>"You too? I've been assigned Mikasa for a long time, but she doesn't feel right. Do you know how people say that if you reject your fated mate then it'll make you feel a lot of pain? I've rejected here countless times, and I've taken more suppressants than a drug addict, but it feels as heavenly as it's gonna get for me, given the situation. I don't want to be marked by someone who isn't for me, you know?"</p><p>I nodded quickly before putting cheese and salsa on it and bringing it out.</p><p>"All that chitchat, so glad you were able to make a product," Mikasa said. By the time I got out, four other couples were there. Sasha and Connie, both betas, Hanji and Sonny, alpha and omega, and Armin and his boyfriend, Charlie, both betas. The other couple, I didn't know, but the omega was more into the football than the alpha was, and that was a weird sight.</p><p>I awkwardly laughed at Mikasa's comment. Eren just stuck his tongue out and said, "Be happy we made something, you pig."</p><p>Everyone stopped talking for a minute, which told me that I wasn't the only one that saw Eren's behavior as weird. I coughed, bringing it to them. "I... uh, Eren uh, helped me with it."</p><p>Petra smiled at me quickly before indulging in it, not even saying thank you. I twitched my eyebrow in anger, before quickly removing the expression off of my face and excusing myself to go talk with Eren.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about this time?" Eren said, tossing an apple from the basket in the air.</p><p>"Can I... uh, have your, uh, number? Petra thinks that it makes me look more motherly when I talk on the phone with people."</p><p>Taking multiple stickers off the apples and sticking them together, he wrote his number across the stickers and handed it to me. "Stick it up in your bedroom, Levi. You can call me if Petra's being a douchebag or something and you need to rant."<br/><br/></p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Something isn't right with us.</p><p>I've been missing the attention,</p><p>you don't listen,</p><p>you've been givin',</p><p>you've been spending up your time out there lying.</p><p>You're like novocaine!</p><p>Novacaine.</p><p>Poison to my brain!</p><p>Novacaine...</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p><br/>Today was the first day that I called Eren. It was about a week later when Petra had gone on some rant about me figuring out how much money we should put in savings, bills, our regular bank, etc. She said she hated the idea of me doing such mind-working activities, and I was really mad.</p><p>I was fuming from our argument because Petra didn't even try to understand my point of view. She just went on and on about how she does all of this work for me, and I don't even try to obey her wishes. I have been the best husband ever, and she still has something to complain about? How about she just marries Mikasa, she always compares me to her!</p><p>I ran up the stairs, going to the second bedroom, aka my bedroom. Petra loved calling my room the second bedroom because she wanted to make me feel like I was out of place like I should've just slept in her bed instead. Two is my favorite number anyway.</p><p>Dialing the numbers, I began talking the minute Eren picked up.</p><p>"I can't believe Petra! I do something for her for one time and she complains about me doing it, and she thinks she's always supposed to do it! If I let her do it, then she's always complaining about having no help, and that she always does everything! Who cooks? Who cleans? Who buys everything? Who does everything around this house?"</p><p>Eren laughed on the other side of the phone. "You know, you could always come over to mine."</p><p>"Petra wouldn't allow me."</p><p>"You have to learn to be badass like me, Levi," Eren said, sighing. "Don't listen to these alphas. If they're so worried about you, give them a reason to be worried. Petra is so angry about you dividing the money? Divide the money every time. Or, just spend less time with her. Don't file your taxes together. Live in a different house than Petra. You guys aren't married yet, right? She can't confine you anywhere, and if you're completely sure about you guys not being soulmates, break up. Lose all contact with her."</p><p>"I can't just do that! Even you haven't done that!"</p><p>"Because I need protection. Even if I'm not scent marked, Mikasa is close enough to me that alerts all alphas not to come near. If I'm by myself, not even scent marked, I'll get raped on sight."</p><p>I sighed. "Well, what if you had a friend scent mark? It wouldn't be any feelings involved if they scent marked you, and it would provide free protection too."</p><p>"What if you scent mark me, Levi?"</p><p>I was silent for a long time. Is it even allowed for omegas to scent mark each other?</p><p>"How do you scent mark?"</p><p>"Damn, Levi. You sure are clueless. Come to my house tomorrow at twelve, okay? I'll send you the address. Mikasa won't be home for twelve hours that day. I'll teach you anything and everything I know, okay? Don't die before then."</p><p>"Okay," I laughed, a little less uptight with Eren's manner since when I first talked to him, and said a quick, "Bye," before hanging up.</p><p>"Levi? Come make these hamburgers, please!"</p><p>I groaned and walked down the stairs, greeting a hungry Petra who went upstairs to go watch her judge show.</p><p>What would Eren say? I need to be more like Eren. So self-sufficient, so unfazed about what other people think about him, so <em>badass.</em></p><p>I felt a little Eren-Angel sit on my shoulder, saying, "Tell her to make her damn hamburgers. You didn't even want hamburgers today, did you? And doesn't she criticize everything you did wrong whenever you, in your goodwill, make the hamburger for her? If she wants that hamburger so damn much, tell her to make it her damn self."</p><p>I nodded to the Eren-Angel, completely stopping me from making the ground meat into a circle, and went upstairs, to where Petra is.</p><p>"Did we run out of meat? I thought I told you to buy some-"</p><p>"Make your damn hamburgers."</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>"</p><p>"I said, make your damn hamburgers."</p><p>Petra got up, aggressive scent filling the room. "I hope you didn't just say what I think you said."</p><p>I still stood strong, an image of Eren yelling the words instead of me filled my head, allowing me to go on, being just like Eren. </p><p>"I said, make your damn hamburgers! You complain about everything! Hell, I think if I went ahead and made the hamburgers anyway, you still would've complained! You complain when you handle the money, but when I do, it's still a problem! You find a reason to yell at me about every single little thing I do! If it bothers you so damn much, do it yourself, whore!"</p><p>I stormed out, going to my bedroom and shutting the door. I felt like I was going to flip a table if I continued a conversation with Petra. I tried my best to ignore the violent stench in the entire house, so loud and so irritating, reminding me of Petra's stupid hamburgers.</p><p>I dialed Eren up for the second time, both today and of all time.</p><p>"Wow, aren't you the chatterbox," Eren joked.</p><p>"Eren, can I please live over at yours? Just for a few days, and by then Petra would have calmed down and I would go back to here. I promise it's just for a few days. Then, you would also be able to teach me everything you know!"</p><p>"Did you do something, Levi?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I knew it. Okay, then. Tomorrow at twelve. Bring your ass, and bring your bags. Bye," Eren said.</p><p>I laughed and said bye, but he already hung up. I guess this time he gets the last word, huh?</p><p>Realizing that I wasn't talking to Eren anymore and I now had to face this stench that was never far away, I decided to get some much-needed air. Slipping on some shoes and my coat, I quickly walked out the door before Petra could talk to me.</p><p>Shit. Petra didn't scent mark me, and I was a male omega, not marked, not even scent marked. It wasn't long until I realized the stares at me, and I walked faster to my favorite restaurant, the one my alpha friend owns. He would at least not rape me, I knew that for sure.</p><p>Catcalls and whispers lined up my entrance to the restaurant, me almost immediately asking to see the owner.</p><p>"Levi, I see you've visited us!" Erwin said, walking to the entrance, before sniffing the air and taking me away quickly.</p><p>Shutting and locking his door, he talked first. "Why did you come outside without a scent mark? It's mating season, Levi!"</p><p>"I..I know, Erwin."</p><p>"Then what drove you so out of your mind that you walked up here from you and Petra's house?"</p><p>"A fight. Petra and I fought, Erwin."</p><p>Erwin quirked an eyebrow. "You and Petra have fought all the time, Levi. You're one of the most incompatible couples on the street, second to Mikasa and Eren. Surely more than a fight made you come here?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I was talking to Eren, a-and-"</p><p>"You were talking to Eren? That's radical behavior."</p><p>"I am not a radical! Anyway, I was talking to Eren, and he gave me advice on what to do when Petra asks me to do certain things but always complains when I do them. He told me to tell them to do it their damn self."</p><p>"So you took his advice?" Erwin guessed. "You took his advice and got thrown out of the house."</p><p>"No! I didn't get thrown out the house."</p><p>"So you took his advice then?"</p><p>I nodded. "You, you see, Petra had asked me to make her hamburgers, a-and I don't want hamburgers, and she always complains when I make them for her! So I was thinking about what Eren would do, and he'd tell her to make her damn hamburgers."</p><p>"So you told her to make her damn hamburgers?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Erwin was silent for a bit before laughing uncontrollably, his eyebrows going higher than the moon as he laughed.</p><p>"Wow. I still can't believe that you're talking to <em>Eren.</em>"</p><p>"What's so bad about Eren? Why can't I talk to him?"</p><p>Erwin cracked his knuckles, sitting down in his seat. "The submissive househusband meets the nonchalant, indifferent, power bottom? What an omegan duo."</p><p>"I am not a submissive househusband!"</p><p>"You did anything and everything Petra asked you to."</p><p>I huffed, sitting down in the seat facing Erwin's. "So, do you have any advice, or do I have to get it all from <em>Eren?</em>" I said, putting the same emphasis that Erwin put on his name.</p><p>"Well, um, if you feel that you aren't truly mated and that you don't love Petra, feel free to break up with her. And if you think Petra's gonna go batshit crazy, I can be there with you when you break up with her."</p><p>"Well, thanks," I said, gathering myself and preparing to leave.</p><p>"Wait. I appreciate you for the effort of making the journey here, but I'll walk you back. Don't want you getting hurt."</p><p>I muttered a thank you for Erwin and we left promptly, talking about random things, how Erwin is thinking about adopting soon, how I'm taking lessons from Eren tomorrow, etc. What I wasn't prepared for was Petra standing there waiting for me at the entrance, arms crossed.</p><p>Erwin cursed under his breath.</p><p>"Levi, get over here," Petra said in the most angry-neutral tone. I was doubtful about what to do.</p><p>What would Eren do?</p><p>The Eren-Angel came back again, speaking to me in the same tone that he had before, that playful, I-don't-give-a-fuck tone that Eren always uses.</p><p>"Walk in through the front door, and don't talk to Petra. If she wants to keep that same attitude as she had before, make her beg for forgiveness. Disregard her."</p><p>And that's exactly what I did. Erwin clapped for me silently and walked away, but not before giving Petra the middle finger. Walking quickly so I wouldn't have to face her, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, her shouting, "Levi!" from down the stairs.</p><p>I flop on the bed and close my eyes, drifting away from a stinky reality.</p><p><br/>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>No, I don't want, just anyone.</p><p>I'm loving what I see in front of me.</p><p>Don't give a fuck, 'bout anyone.</p><p>I know what you need, baby!</p><p>Listen to me speak it.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to Petra's loud voice booming throughout the hallway. She wasn't talking to me, which was wonderful. She was talking to her friend, Mikasa, and how Mikasa was leaving her omega for twelve hours.</p><p>"I would never do that. Who knows what Levi might do when I'm not around? Last time I left him, he did the <em>taxes!</em>"</p><p>She was silent for a few moments, then said, "Yeah, I don't know how you let that omega of yours rule you. I was so shocked when he talked to you like that when you came over for Scream Queens. I'm scared that he's tainting my omega! Yesterday, I had told him to make me hamburgers, and he told <em>me</em> to make the hamburgers!"</p><p>I checked the time. Only a few hours until twelve, then I'd be out of this house. I got my suitcase from the corner and started packing some of my things in it.</p><p>"Levi? Make me some breakfast, please!"</p><p>I ignored her and continued folding up my pants, so eager to get out of this house. I looked up the directions to Eren's house, and it's only a five-minute walk! If I ran all the way there, I could make it in about two minutes.</p><p>"Levi! Breakfast, please!"</p><p>I thought about what Eren would say, but I cut it out of my mind. I've seen Eren-Angel enough for a week. So I just decided to lay her off.</p><p>"Doing something right now, sorry."</p><p>I finished folding up my shirts and zipped up my suitcase, putting it back in the corner so Petra wouldn't notice.</p><p>Then, I walked down and made her breakfast, because as much as I wanted to be like Eren-Angel, I didn't want to die.</p><p>"Thank you, Levi." She said before eating. I just sighed and checked the time once again. An hour left.</p><p>I got in the shower and tried my best to get rid of the sweet scent that surrounded me. I didn't like how my scent made me look weak, feel weak. I wanted a scent like Eren's. He may have been an omega, but you sure can't tell by his scent. He smells like an alpha, talks like an alpha, walks like an alpha. He's so cool!</p><p>I decided to use some of my hidden soap, some that I had secretly bought for myself. It smelled like pine trees, and that was as close as I was gonna get with an alpha scent like Eren's.</p><p>Walking out the shower after using a considerable amount of the soap, I tried my best to move as fast as possible so Petra wouldn't be able to smell me as much.</p><p>I looked at my phone, beaming at the loss of time. I had thirty minutes left. I got my clothes on, and Petra yelled down the stairs again, asking for me to make grilled cheese. Why was she always so hungry?</p><p>I had twenty minutes left when I finished the grilled cheese. I decided to eat it with her because it would help pass the time.</p><p>"When will you be ready for me to at least scent mark you?" Petra asked.</p><p>"I...I don't know yet."</p><p>Petra sighed and I tried my best to finish the grilled cheese, remembering what I had done in the bathroom. Hopefully, Petra's nose was stuffed up or something.</p><p>Scarfing down the grilled cheese, I ran upstairs and checked the time while I ran. Fifteen minutes.</p><p>So, I decided that I would sit in my room for the rest of the time.</p><p>Five minutes in, I was already bored. So I got up and started to clean. Dusted every window, bookshelf, and ledge in six minutes. So I had four minutes to wipe everything down. Better go fast.</p><p>It took seven minutes to wipe everything down, so I had three minutes to get to his house.</p><p>I quickly ran upstairs and put on my coat and shoes and grabbed my suitcase, running downstairs with a loose Petra yelling, "Where are you going, Levi?"</p><p>I knew I looked desperate, that the pine tree feeling was wavering away every step I took, but you can't rape me if I'm running!</p><p>All I heard was the rolling and thumping of my suitcase until I finally arrived at his house, knocking on the door rapidly.</p><p>He answered the door, a mock-unamused expression on his beautiful face.</p><p>"You're a minute late, busy boy," Eren said, leaning on the door frame.</p><p>"Be happy I came," I mumbled before going inside, suitcase rolling gently now.</p><p>"Excuse me? You're the one who wanted to stay," he said. I then thought of something that proved how selfish I was.</p><p>"Is Mikasa okay with me staying here?" I said, carrying my suitcase upstairs.</p><p>"She better be okay with you staying here," Eren said. "She brings her drunk friends here every other night and can't handle me bringing a fellow over here that's completely sober?"</p><p>"Well, okay," I said, remembering that Eren never sucked up to alphas like the rest of us do.</p><p>He showed me where to put my suitcase, and I sat on his bed. </p><p>"You want to start training right now, or no?"</p><p>I immediately perked up by the sound of training. This was what I was looking for this entire time!</p><p>Eren nodded and asked how old I was. "22, why?"</p><p>He just stayed silent and went downstairs, and I decided to make myself comfortable while I waited.</p><p>It didn't take long for Eren to come back with two bottles of wine and wine glasses.</p><p>"You seem like a more classy person when you're not brainwashed, so I got you some wine instead of liquor."</p><p>I shook my head, pushing it away. "I don't drink."</p><p>"You aren't religious, I can tell that. You know that alpha comes home a lot of nights drunk and expects you to take care of them. How about you get a little drunk too? You don't have to, of course, but it enhances the learning experience."</p><p>I was soundless for a minute, but Eren's pupils just got bigger as he silently pleaded for me to drink. I finally caved in and poured myself a glass, downing it.</p><p>"Now that wasn't so classy, but I'll accept it," Eren said, pouring himself some and drinking it.</p><p>"Anyway, first rule. Don't give any fucks. If your alpha wants some food but you don't feel like you want to make it, don't make it. Tell them to make it themselves."</p><p>I nodded, standing up.</p><p>"Hey, Levi, can you make me dinner?"</p><p>"Make it yourself!"</p><p>Eren clapped and briefly hugged me. Butterflies in my stomach woke up and began fluttering.</p><p>"That's it! Now make me a sandwich."</p><p>"No, make it yourself."</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Now, next rule, hold yourself of the highest esteem possible. The thing that gives most of an alphas' dominating scent is the fact that they answer to nobody, and they act like the boss. You don't answer to anyone except yourself. You are the boss of yourself, and you will hold your shit together by yourself, okay? Be self-sufficient and don't ask your stupid alpha for anything, or rely on them to do anything. Get a job. Do your taxes. And I know it will take some time to adapt to this rule, but it's required. It's the golden rule."</p><p>I slowly nodded, making a mental note to get a job. "Now, scent mark me."</p><p>"Wh...what?"</p><p>"Ugh, let me demonstrate."</p><p>Eren took a deep breath and put the sternest face on, altering his scent, making it critical and mimicking an alpha's scent. It was a pretty good impression, I would've been fooled if I didn't know Eren was an omega.</p><p>"Try your best to make yourself feel important, and the smartest dude in the room. Heightening your ego helps a lot."</p><p>Then he rubbed his head all over my shoulder, pulling me closer so he wouldn't have to lean so far. I had never been scent marked before, but I've seen my mom scent marked before. I knew it looked a little weird, but I never knew it felt like... this.</p><p>Before I knew it, I smelt Eren all over me. He smelled like... vanilla, or freshly cut grass, or coffee, or, um, rain! Yes, he smells like rain.</p><p>"See? It's that easy. Now you do it," he extended his neck, opening the little area in between his shoulder and neck for me to rub my face on.</p><p>"I-I'm not ready yet."</p><p>Eren poured himself another cup of wine and drank up every last drop. "More wine?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He poured me a glass as well, and I drank it exactly as he did. I had a natural excellent alcohol tolerance, so I sat there, mostly sober, but Eren was already tumbling around, mumbling something about secondary genders.</p><p>"Eren, I think it's time for you to get some sleep," I reasoned with him, pulling him into bed and trying to tuck the covers into him.</p><p>"No! I'm not going to bed yet!" He protested. I sighed and sat at his bedside.</p><p>"What do you want to do, then?"</p><p>He grabbed the entire bottle of wine and began drinking out of it. I tried my best not to cringe at his behavior.</p><p>"No, Eren. Stop, you're going to throw up if you have any more." I said, taking the bottle out of his hands and putting it on the dresser.</p><p>"Like Levi, do you want to know something?" Eren said, grabbing the ends of my shirt loosely while he talked.</p><p>"Sure," I said, wanting to get him to sleep as fast as possible.</p><p>"You smell weird," Eren said before laughing. "Like usually you smell like something vintage, like wool or something. But you never smell like how regular vintage smells, musty, and stuff. Vintage is stinky."</p><p>I nodded, tucking him in, trying my best to lure him to sleep.</p><p>"But now you smell like, uh, home! You smell like my mom."</p><p>"Wow, thank you, it's my pleasure," I said.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine," Eren slurred sleepily. "But like, uh, you remind me of my mom, a lot! Except I wouldn't fuck my mom, of course. That's disgusting. Would you fuck your mom? I hope not. I'd be <em>so</em> mad if you'd fuck your mom."</p><p>"No, I wouldn't fuck my mom," I assured him, patting the pillow he was resting his head on top of.</p><p>"Great. I'd fuck you, though. You're so... fuckable."</p><p>"Ew."</p><p>"No, let me continue!" Eren shushed me. "You're innocent and obedient and if you weren't in an abusive relationship right now I'd see it as so adorable! But now I have to toughen you up," Eren said, switching from his high drunk voice to a mock-general voice, influenced by the wine. "Yes, I have to toughen you up."</p><p>His voice switched back to high-pitched. "You can still be innocent though! Just not in a fight. And you can't be treated like a servant, like how Petra's treating you!"</p><p>Eren grabbed my cheeks, looking at me intensely. "You're so much better than that, Levi! You aren't a servant! You have a personality and a lot of it! She shouldn't only care about you when you're making her nachos, or hamburgers, or whatever! I... you're so lovable! You should be loved, and be shown affection, and be cared for, and be treated so much better than the dust on the sink!"</p><p>Eren let go of my cheeks, his eyelids struggling to stay open. "Fuck her, am I right?" He chuckled before knocking himself out and snoring almost instantly.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p><br/>I'll keep on creating for you until my final days.</p><p>Dancing in the living room, smooching while the vinyl plays.</p><p>I've been losing count of the romantic shit I'm tryna say</p><p>but basically,</p><p>I love you.</p><p>And that's kinda gay.</p><p><br/>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>That was two weeks ago.</p><p>Oh, how a person can change in two weeks. I'm embarrassed about how I acted back then.</p><p>I had started being more distant towards Petra, and she was getting used to me telling her to make her stuff, and I was going to work constantly now as a full-time daycare worker. Eren, an office worker, decided to quit his job and work with me because somehow, he was making less than I was anyway.</p><p>Petra has gotten less cruel and made everything she wanted herself, and I demanded that I did my taxes now. I was officially independent!</p><p>I usually celebrate with Eren over, but Petra doesn't approve. But who cares? She brings people all the time for Scream Queens, so why can't I stay over with someone else?</p><p>I've also seen a lot of people since then for romantic reasons, but none of them fit my taste. There seem to be no single alphas or betas, that is caring about the other person in the relationship, support me being independent and splitting up the chores, or me being equal to them in the relationship. The only person who agreed with me was Eren, of course, but Eren was an omega, and we didn't like each other like that, so I just let the idea of being single and never reproducing and having children swallow me up.</p><p>It hurt, even more, to see other people's children every day. I loved children so fucking much, and I wouldn't even get to have one because my stupid soulmate doesn't care about my wellbeing.</p><p>"Aimee, Charles wanted to play with you! Do you want to play with him?" Eren said, talking to the two kids. Aimee nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Go play then."</p><p>Aimee went to go play with Charles, and Eren smiled at me then went to walk to me.</p><p>"Hey, you okay? You have that face you always get when you're sad about something."</p><p>"I just... I..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My soulmate isn't my soulmate," I said, sipping my tea.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I thought we already went over this?" Eren said jokingly.</p><p>"Yeah, but... I want children."</p><p>"Just adopt."</p><p>Oh my god, he's so right. But I want someone to help me raise them. Raising a kid by itself is extremely hard, I was one. But raising one by yourself? I'd rather not if I didn't have to.</p><p>"If I adopted, would you help me take care of them?"</p><p>"Sure," Eren shrugged before telling a kid to stop smearing their hands with the mud from outside.</p><p>"Hey, do you think I'll ever find my match?"</p><p>"Yeah. All I know is that I'm gonna find mine before you." He joked before flashing me a smile and giving one of the kids a Band-Aid because they scraped their knee.</p><p>Then I forgot that I was supposed to do something extremely important. Something that might affect me and Eren's friendship.</p><p>How could I forget it? I don't know.</p><p>"Hey, uh, Eren, can I speak to you when it's nap time for the kids?"</p><p>"Sure..?"</p><p>I sighed, trying to calm myself down, before announcing that it was snack time for the kids. We prepared the snacks ourselves, but if the kid had a food allergy, they brought their snacks. Aimee was my favorite. She brought a bunch of snacks and gave it to all the kids who didn't bring snacks and have a food allergy. And whatever was left she gave to us. She didn't give anything to herself except for one bag of fruit snacks.</p><p>Aimee was raised so well. The one thing that I didn't like about being a nanny is that if you keep the job forever, you will be forced to watch these kids you've seen every day at the same time growing up and never talk to you again.</p><p>It was disheartening at some times, but it made me enjoy the experience of raising them all the more.</p><p>"What do you say to Aimee, Jocelyn?"</p><p>"Thank you..." Jocelyn said before taking the fruit snacks. Aimee smiled with glee.</p><p>The kids always ate quickly. They loved talking to each other and stuffing their mouths at the same time. Sometimes I loved how quickly they ate, but as of right now, I hate it. Naptime is right after snack time, and the faster they ate, the faster I'd have to tell Levi.</p><p>"Emma, stop eating so fast, you'll choke if you keep on going that fast. Chew slower," I said. Eren just conversed with some of the more quiet kids so they wouldn't feel so alone.</p><p>Around five minutes later, everyone finished eating and were yawning now.</p><p>"Okay, naptime!" I clapped my hands together and they began putting down their blue cheap mattresses.</p><p>Getting out their blankets, each kid fell asleep after ten minutes, except Henry. Of course, Henry wasn't sleeping, he never slept!</p><p>"Hey, Henry, are you sleepy?"</p><p>"No," Henry said boringly.</p><p>"Well, let's play a quick game, and we'll see if you're sleepy after then, okay?" I whispered as to not wake the other kids up.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I helped him up and brought him to the corner to blow bubbles with me, Eren just watching. After a few minutes of blowing bubbles, Henry's eyes started to close.</p><p>"Okay, Henry. Let's get to bed."</p><p>Henry nodded and sleepily walked his way back to his mattress. Hearing light snoring after a few minutes, Eren signaled to me to get my attention and pointed to the door leading to the hallway. We went there.</p><p>"What did you want to tell me?" Eren said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"I... fuck, I..."</p><p>"Do you need some water or something?"</p><p>"No! Fuck, Eren, I'm bi!"</p><p>Eren was silent for a long moment. Was the silence awkward? Hell yeah. Then he burst out laughing.</p><p>"H-hey! This isn't funny! I was so worked u-"</p><p>"I'm gay, Levi."</p><p>My eyes that were about to shed tears quickly dried up and looked at Eren. I hope my pupils weren't too big.</p><p>"Are you serious?" I said, happiness springing in my tone.</p><p>"Yeah, Levi. I was planning on telling you when we were gonna hang out on Wednesday-"</p><p>I hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I was so worried that you wouldn't like me anymore! I thought you'd leave me forever!" Electric ran throughout my entire body, but it was probably the joy of not being dismissed from his life.</p><p>Eren went rigid for a moment for relaxing and placing his hands on my back. "Of course not," he said, muttering a sentence after it. I loosened my hold with him to look him in the face. "What'd you say?"</p><p>Eren shook his head, prying me off of him. "Now let's go put our gay bombs in the kids' water," Eren said. I clapped my hands in delight and walked back inside.</p><p>Thankfully, most of the kids were still asleep. I worried that I woke some of them up with my outburst, but they were as still as sheep.</p><p>I walked over to Eren, quietly whispering so we wouldn't have to go back into the hall.</p><p>"What about Petra? And Mikasa?"</p><p>"It's about time we left them. And we can just continue scent marking each other until we find our real mates."</p><p>I sighed. That was the problem. "I don't think I have a mate, Eren. Or my real mate <em>is</em> Petra and we were just wrong. People get their soulmates by now. You and I? We're supernatural. Now, you're gay, so there's no way Mikasa's your soulmate, but who is, then? Maybe you've already met them, and they're just waiting for you to realize it."</p><p>"I think it's the other way around," Eren said. I quirked an eyebrow, confused about what he meant.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing. I was talking about the toy right there. It's rolling the wrong way."</p><p>Indeed, there was a toy on the ground rolling backward. I laughed.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>I say that's the problem.</p><p>When you say you love me,</p><p>but you love somebody else.</p><p>Oh, baby.</p><p>Just give it to me straight!</p><p>Oh, baby.<br/><br/></p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>You say that you don't like them,</p><p>but I see you all the time.</p><p>I peep shit.</p><p><br/>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Tonight was the night for Eren to break the news to Mikasa. We had counted up his money five times to make sure that he had enough to get an apartment somewhere if it went wrong. And if it turned out not to be enough, I'd be more than happy to give Eren some of mine. We also packed up all his things just in case he'd be kicked out, from his toothbrush to his favorite shirt.</p><p>I sat with Eren on the bed, witnessing his fearful state for the first time. His scent altered a bit, but it never changed from an alpha-scent, while I was stuck at an egotistical beta-scent.</p><p>I just sat on the bed rubbing reassuring circles on his back, not saying anything as he held his head in his hands, thinking hard.</p><p>Then, he finally got up, looking at me. "Good luck," I said.</p><p>"You're coming with me. Mikasa won't say that much bullshit to me if her best friend's omega is right there."</p><p>"What? Won't she just tell me to mind my business?"</p><p>"No, she won't. If she does, I'll karate chop her in the face midway through talking." He said, demonstrating with the air right next to me. I laughed and grabbed his arm, Eren leading the way.</p><p>Walking down the staircase, we were greeted by Mikasa who was going up the stairs at the time.</p><p>"Hey, Mikasa, can we talk?" Eren said.</p><p>"No, we can't," Mikasa said before walking into her room.</p><p>"Yes, we fucking are," Eren said, following her into her room. I stayed close behind because Eren wanted me to. In her room, Mikasa picked up a book and looked it over, flipping to the first page.</p><p>"We're over."</p><p>Mikasa's eyes darted from the page to Eren's face, staring at him for a moment before looking back down at her book. "Okay. Get out, then. This is my house. I hope your bags are already packed. My friends are coming around in thirty minutes and I don't want my trash on display."</p><p>"Wow. Okay, then, bitch."</p><p>"Twink."</p><p>"Ass-sucker!" Eren called out from the doorway as I pulled him away from getting in a fistfight with his "soulmate."</p><p>His scent had become angry and stiff, yet Mikasa's scent barely altered. Just a boring smell as usual, like wood sage and sea salt.</p><p>"C'mon. Eren, we don't know if Petra's gonna kick me out yet, so you can live at my house for the moment."</p><p>"Of course she's gonna kick you out! Do you think she's gonna keep her ex around her house forever? You wouldn't keep her around you forever! What are you, du-"</p><p>"Eren!" I yelled.</p><p>His scent calmed down and went back to its normal aroma, him looking at me. "I'm sorry, Levi."</p><p>"It's fine. You were just mad. Just don't take it out on me."</p><p>Eren nodded, leaning in for a hug of validation that we were still friends. Eren always acted so big and bad, but he was just such a cuddly teddy bear, at least to me.</p><p>After our hug, we went to his room and got anything we took out in the process and got every single little thing that was his, all in two suitcases. He had three suitcases, but he wouldn't let me see what was in the third one. Eren then started rubbing his head on my scent gland, I think it was called, and I just smiled at how considerate he was being of my safety while he was angry.</p><p>I returned the gesture by trying my best to be fierce, and strong, and confident, if only for a few seconds. It worked fine enough.</p><p>"Say goodbye to this shithole, Levi."</p><p>"You're the one who lived here. I just always was over the house."</p><p>"Well, goodbye, stinky, cranky, old, shithole! I hope you rot to death two months after I leave!"</p><p>I smiled at Eren's statement and we began to walk to my house, preparing to do the same thing. Though I knew it would go a bit differently because Petra would care about having an omega or not.</p><p>"Levi, you'll be fine. Petra might not even give you the tiny bullshit Mikasa gave me."</p><p>"She'll give me worse, Eren, we know this. I'm scared about whether we should move away or not, she might track us down."</p><p>"No, she won't, Levi. Nobody's that crazy except for those mentally ill exes in the romance novels. I told you that you read too many romance novels!"</p><p>"I do not! I should have you know that the last book I read was fantasy, not romance."</p><p>"What about the book before that? <em>Eleanor and Park</em>, huh?"</p><p>"Shut up! I wish someone would bring me comics and CDs to listen to on the bus every single day."</p><p>"I would."</p><p>"You'd eat your comics before you'd give them to me," I said, saying hi to an old neighbor as I walked by.</p><p>"You're right. But, I'd barf them back up, or force poop them out, and then give them to you," Eren said, interlacing our fingers and squeezing mine.</p><p>"You're disgusting."</p><p>"I know, right? But you're stuck with me now, so it's no use. Just accept my vile ways."</p><p>We approached the house, me putting my house keys in before turning the door and walking in.</p><p>Petra stood there waiting for me.</p><p>"What took you so long to come home? I was worried."</p><p>"Hanging out with Eren," I said, pointing my eyes at Eren. "We do need to talk, though."</p><p>"Agreed. I think you spend too much time with Eren, and you've been changing every day."</p><p>"For my own will!" I exclaimed. "I'm breaking up with you, Petra."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I. Am. Break. Ing. Up. With. You!"</p><p>"Levi, we're soulmates! You can't just leave me, you know how much hurt that'd cause us?"</p><p>I shook my head, my expression went sour. "I've rejected you since the beginning, Petra. And the only hurt I've felt is how you treat me. Even now, if I do anything that requires the slightest bit of brainwork, you always go off talking to Mikasa how I'm an omega, and how I shouldn't be doing such things. Well, you can mouth off to Mikasa as much as you want to, now. Maybe suck her dick while you're at it. Because we're over, Petra. Nothing else to it."</p><p>Eren and I walked together, our hands never once leaving from the place they were. Petra put her hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me back, but Eren calmly took the limb off my shoulder. "Chill, queen. He doesn't want to be with you, so why not chase the cat that you wanted in the first place?"</p><p>We then went upstairs, grabbing some things that weren't already in my suitcases and left out. Petra had disappeared from view and I started blocking her on all social media and blocking her phone number.</p><p>Cutting off all contact with Petra.</p><p>It was supposed to feel heavy; like I put my dad's gravestone (and body) on my back and gave him a piggy-ride, but it felt like I had put down the gravestone, and buried the body back up again. I felt at ease, bliss at best. </p><p>"Levi, you okay?" Eren said, his body close to mine.</p><p>"Never felt better. Are you booking the hotel for four days? I can start the renting application as soon as we get there."</p><p>Eren nodded, clicking random things on his phone. The hotel wasn't that far away either, just a ten-minute walk."</p><p>Since Eren's heightened ability to mock an alpha's scent and his wondrous teachings, barely anyone stared at us, and for a change, I wasn't so worried about being kidnapped, or sold in sex trafficking, or raped, and it was more than fine to me for that.</p><p>"Levi, you sure we have enough money for this?"</p><p>"We have more than enough money for that. Parents tip, a lot. And we got big boy bonuses."</p><p>"Big boy bonuses?"</p><p>"<em>Big boy bonuses.</em>"</p><p>Eren slowly nodded before hitting a 'confirm' button and smiling at me. "They've got immediate service going on right now, so the minute we get there, we can get our keys and go inside."</p><p>"Great! We honestly couldn't have pulled this off better. Have you blocked Mikasa on everything?"</p><p>"She was blocked on my phone on everything before I even met you. She doesn't know anything about me, we're fine, Levi. Stop lightly stressing about everything for a moment and take in nature around us."</p><p>"'Nature around us, my ass,' you would say."</p><p>Eren laughed. "I would say that."</p><p>I took Eren's advice and looked around us, seeing nothing but playful children in the streets playing hopscotch, or jump roping, or tag. My love for children and my want for a child of my own grew as I looked at them, and I forced myself to look away before I started crying about never finding love like how I did last time.</p><p>"Or don't look at nature around us, that's fine too," Eren mumbled.</p><p>"Why can you always read me like that? I need to have a good poker face, like you."</p><p>"No. I'm your best friend. I naturally know how to read you because I've been around you a lot."</p><p>I pouted. "I can't read your mind like that."</p><p>"Because I'm secretive. If you could read my mind, then I'd be scared."</p><p>"Aww, spill your secrets! I'm your best friend!"</p><p>Eren looked at the sky, a hopeful glint making his eyes shiny. "I'll tell you every one of them someday, I promise."</p><p>"You better!" I said, bumping him in the arm, him retaliating, bumping me back. We continued bumping each other, laughing, giggling until we got to the hotel.</p><p>"Hi, welcome to Adam Hotels, how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked.</p><p>"Uh, we booked a reservation for four days, starting today, a few minutes ago? Today's immediate service, right?"</p><p>"You are right, sir! Just give me your information and we'll get your hotel keys issued to you as soon as possible."</p><p>Eren proceeded to tell the receptionist what she needed to know, and in five minutes or so, we got the keys and went to our hotel rooms.</p><p>"Wow, it's so comfy!" I said, looking around the hotel room. "Wow, you got one bed again? Old habits die hard, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah..." Eren agreed.</p><p>"Damn, do they got cable?" I asked Eren. He turned on the TV, revealing, oh my god they have cable!</p><p>"We're watching Spongebob tonight. No questions," I said, turning the channel to Spongebob.</p><p>"I have no objections anyway," Eren said, getting comfortable in the bed.</p><p>"You'd better not," I said, enjoying watching Squidward tase himself multiple times.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>Orange juice, pour out half the carton.</p><p>Grey Goose, pour it, get started.</p><p>Good times, remedy your sorrows.</p><p>Baptize, don't worry about tomorrow.</p><p>Shake it up, shake it up, now it's time to dive in.</p><p>Share a cup, share a cup, now you're screw-driving.<br/><br/></p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>Gotta stay down low,</p><p>run for cover.</p><p>'Cause I don't want another.</p><p>And it don't get much better than you.</p><p>I know, I know, I know.<br/><br/></p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>We were sitting in our room, bouncing around, having a lot of fun, because one of Eren's suitcases was filled with wine. Like, he packed a good portion of Mikasa's wine cellar in a suitcase, and I had gone through one bottle of it before I got just as drunk as Eren was.</p><p>I didn't know what I was saying. The room seemed to be on a merry-go-round, and I was the pole in the center. All I could do was focus on Eren's voice, wavering and giggling just like mine.</p><p>"You're *burp* cute, haha!" Eren said, latching on to my arms, giggling. "I... I did a big boy burp!"</p><p>We laughed together until Spongebob started singing Ripped Pants. Eren started singing, getting on top of the bed, and jumping. I jumped along with him as well.</p><p>Eren couldn't sing. He was just yelling the lyrics.</p><p>"SPONGEBOB TURNED INTO A CLOWN! AND NO GIRL EVER WANTS TO DANCE, WITH A FOOL WHO WENT AND," Eren got silent for a minute to imitate the ripping sound. "RIPPED HIS PANTS!"</p><p>He didn't know the rest of the lyrics, and neither did I. He mumbled some stuff and came in on the parts he did know.</p><p>"... BUT THE PAIN FEELS SO MUCH WORSE!"</p><p>Eren turned to me, laughing. "Levi, you try!"</p><p>"I like *burp* the pizza one!"</p><p>"Do it, Levi!"</p><p>I nodded at him and then began singing with him.</p><p>"BE TRUE TO YOURSELF! DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE! AND YOU WON'T END UP LIKE THE FOOL, WHO RIPPED HIS PANTSSSSSSS!"</p><p>Eren clapped and the F.U.N song came on. I started crying.</p><p>"This isn't the pizza one!" I said, crying on the mattress.</p><p>"It's the funny one though! Levi, do it with me, or the Patrick fairy won't *burp* give you the pizza one!"</p><p>Patrick fairy? I smiled and got back up to jump on the mattress.</p><p>"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR ANYWHERE AT ANY TIME AT ALL!"</p><p>Eren joined in. "HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!"</p><p>Eren took Plankton's verse. "F IS FOR F-FIRE THAT BURNS THE WHOLE TOWN! U IS FOR URANIUM... BOMBS! N IS FOR NO SURVIVORRRRS WHEN YOU'RE-"</p><p>We didn't know any of the other lyrics... so we just bounced around until we got to the last verse, which we sang together.</p><p>"F IS FOR FROLIC THROUGH ALL THE FLOWERS! U IS FOR UKELE-LE! N IS FOR NOSE PICKING, SHARING GUM, AND SAND LICKING, HERE WITH MY BEST BUDDY!"</p><p>The song was over, and it switched to that Texas song where Sandy was homesick and wanted to go back to Texas.</p><p>We didn't know any of it, but we swayed to it as we laughed at Sandy's miserableness.</p><p>"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME, HOOOOOOOOOME, HOOOOOOOOME~" Eren sung. He yodeled a horrible noise. I laughed at him.</p><p>"You sound like Sandy dying!" I laughed. He started crying. I ignored him and listened to the rest of Sandy's mourning. </p><p>The song from the Christmas episode came on! It must've been Eren's favorite song, but he still didn't know any of the shit from it except the chorus.</p><p>"THIS CHRISTMAS FEELS LIKE THE VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO ME!" He sang each time they said it, adding an extra high note whenever Mr. Krabs came in.</p><p>Striped Sweater briefly came on, and we only knew one lyric out of it, but we sang the hell out of it.</p><p>"THE BEST TIME TO WEAR A STRIPED SWEATER, IS ALL THE TIMEEEEEEEEE!"</p><p>The Campfire Song (song) came on, and I knew all these damn lyrics. I'm not messing this shit up.</p><p>"LET'S GATHER ROUND THE CAMPFIRE AND SING THE CAMPFIRE SONG, OUR C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG, AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG! BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG,"</p><p>Eren helped in on the Patrick line. "Bong, bong, bong!"</p><p>I tried to sing it as fast as Spongebob, but my words were slurred because I was drunk! "Z-A-M-P-FI-RE SO-NG SONG, THE Z-A-M-P-FI-RE SO-NG SONG, AND IF YOU-" I gave up.</p><p>"I can't do it!"</p><p>Goofy Goober Rock came on, and I began bopping my head violently, making me even more dizzy, which I didn't even know could happen. Eren did the same and came in on every 'rock'.</p><p>"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!"</p><p>"ROCK!"</p><p>"YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER!"</p><p>"ROCK!"</p><p>"WE'RE ALL, GOOFY GOOBERS!" </p><p>"ROCK!"</p><p>"GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY, GOOFY GOOBER!"</p><p>"ROCK!"</p><p>We bopped our heads for the rest of the song, sometimes falling on the mattress because we were so dizzy. We stopped when Eren was bopping his head and fell off the mattress, laughing.</p><p>"Rock?"</p><p>I laughed so hard, I snorted. Ocean Man came on, and Eren got back up real quick, taking the first sentence from me.</p><p>"OCEAN MAN, TAKE ME BY THE HAND, LEAD ME TO THE LAND, THAT YOU UNDERSTAND!"</p><p>"OCEAN MAN, THE VOYAGE TO THE CORNER OF THE GLOBE IS A REAL TRIP!" I added. </p><p>Boys who Cry came on. They were my favorite band!</p><p>"IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU GIRL!"</p><p>Eren joined in. "ON YOUR SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!"</p><p>"WE'LL PAY ATTENTION TO YOU GIRL!"</p><p>"EVERYONE HAS TO DO JUST WHAT YOU SAY!"</p><p>I swayed to this part. "YOU GET YOUR VERY OWN SPOTLIGHT TONIGHT, 'CAUSE IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU!"</p><p>"IT'S ALL ABOUT PEARL! YOU'RE THE BIRTHDAY GIRLLLL!"</p><p>The song faded away into 4-Ply.</p><p>"WHEN MY TEAR DUCTS GIVE ISSUE, I DON'T NEED JUST ANY TISSUE!"</p><p>"I NEED 4-PLY, 4-PLY, 4-PLY WHEN I CRY!"</p><p>Eren and I did the 'huh' sound together. It was awesome! Then I started crying. They didn't play the pizza one yet!</p><p>"Levi, look, the pizza one is coming on! Look, it's him doing the end!"</p><p>I got real quick. "THE KRUSTY KRAB, AAAAAAAAB, PIZZA, IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND-"</p><p>We did a high note together. "MEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEE!"</p><p>I cheered and kissed Eren on the lips before blacking out.</p><p> </p><p>Eren woke up first, shaking me awake. My head pounded so much I'm sure I got a migraine.</p><p>"What happened yesterday? I can only remember one thing."</p><p>Rubbing my eyes but not opening them, I said, "We got very drunk, and sung a bunch of Spongebob songs."</p><p>"Oh right! All I remember is being happy because you did something and then I passed out. I wonder if we missed Sweet Victory."</p><p>"We did."</p><p>"Damn," Eren said. "Day one here, it was a blast. Now we're gonna spend day two in misery, huh?"</p><p>"Sure," I said before pulling the covers over me and nuzzling myself back to sleep.</p><p>"Wait, Levi! I want to confirm something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Uhm, before you blacked out yesterday, you had sung Krusty Krab Pizza and was very happy it came on, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..?"</p><p>"You had.. gosh, why is this so hard to say? You had.."</p><p>"<em>Do you need some water or something?</em>" I said, mocking him.</p><p>He mocked me right back by saying, "No! Fuck, Levi, you kissed me!"</p><p>I stared at him in shock. "I did? When I was drunk?"</p><p>"Yeah, you fucking did. And I've liked you for a while now, Levi. I've made that pretty damn blunt even if I haven't said it. So I want to know if that was just a celebratory kiss or not because I wouldn't want my feelings to be played with."</p><p>"I...I don't know, Eren, I was <em>drunk</em>."</p><p>"Well, can I kiss you? I was reading one of your romance novels, I forgot what it was called, but like the main character kisses their love interest just so they knew if they had fee-"</p><p>"Shut up, stupid," I said before leaning in and kissing them. The butterflies that were sleeping and hadn't had action since I first met Eren woke up, fluttering around so much I thought it was someone in there scaring them.</p><p>It was probably my heart beating so damn fast. Slow down, asshole.</p><p>"I, uh, I would like to give us a try," I said, pulling away.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈<br/><br/></p><p>Grip on your waist.</p><p>Front way, back way,</p><p>you know that I don't play.</p><p>Streets not safe,</p><p>but I never run away,</p><p>even when I'm away.</p><p>Oti, oti.</p><p>There's never much love when we go OT.</p><p>I pray to make it back in one piece,</p><p>I pray, I pray, I pray.<br/><br/></p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>"Hunter! Food's ready!" I yelled. Hunter came running down the steps.</p><p>"We're having pancakes again? Are they chocolate chip?"</p><p>"Yes, they're chocolate chip."</p><p>Hunter cheered and sat in the dining room, waiting to be served. Eren woke up several moments after and walked in the kitchen, wrapped his arms around my waist, and said, "You know you don't always have to cook. I'm not Petra, right?"</p><p>I laughed. "It's more relaxing to cook if you're not expected to."</p><p>"Well, if you ever feel like not cooking one day, I'll take over faster than you can whisper her name." He said, kissing me on my cheek and then putting all the bacon and sausages on a plate.</p><p>I put all the pancakes on a separate plate and Eren took the plate from me and brought it out to the table.</p><p>"Dig in, Hunter," Eren said. I stared at the silver "promise" ring on his ring finger, smiling. It's illegal for two omegas to marry, so we had a "mock" marriage in our sunroom and kept our rings on whenever. We were a married couple, in my mind. It had been a year. We deserved to get married. The only reason we weren't allowed to get married was that omegas were expected to have children for their alphas. </p><p>Such total bullshit.</p><p>Oh, yeah. Um, since last year, we got an actual house instead of an apartment, we adopted a boy and renamed him, Hunter, well, we moved to a different part of our city, and all we've heard from Petra and Mikasa is that Petra found herself another male omega, Oluo, and they are expecting kids, Mikasa's still alone and prefers to be that way, but she's gotten closer to this female alpha, Annie, but we're sure they aren't a thing yet.</p><p>Hunter's 6, he goes to school every day. We don't work as nannies anymore, decided to put our college degrees to work and I became a full-time artist while he became a businessman.</p><p>"Hey, Hunter, dad's gonna drive you to school today, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, dad number two."</p><p>"Since when did I become dad number two? I'm more important than him!"</p><p>Hunter crossed his arms, smiling. "Dad gave me ice cream yesterday."</p><p>"That damned ice cream-"</p><p>"Moose Tracks ice cream is Hunter's favorite. I told you I could win him over."</p><p>I spit raspberries at Eren while I feasted on my pancakes, tasting better than I ever made them when Petra was around.</p><p>"I have to work on one of my paintings all day today. Wish me luck? People already have bid on it, and it has to be the best." I said, turning to Eren.</p><p>"Just make it like how you usually make it. They turn out perfect each time," Eren said, kissing me on my forehead.</p><p>"And I'll wish you luck for your interview today, shitbrain," I said.</p><p>"I'm not even the one being interviewed. I'm just asking the questions."</p><p>"Still nerve-wracking."</p><p>Eren finished up his food and thanked me for the breakfast. "Okay, Hunter, get your shoes and your backpack. You ready to see your friend, Aimee?"</p><p>"Yeah! And Henry, Charles, Emma, Jocelyn, and-"</p><p>"Tell Aimee we said hello. Love you!" I called from the table.</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"Hey, stupid, wheres my goodbye kiss?" I said, making Eren turn back around.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a shitbrain, so I forgot." He walked over to me.</p><p>"Shut up," I said, giving him a quick peck before shooing him out of the house.</p><p>The door closed behind them, and it was left with me alone. I looked at my silver ring one more time before getting to work on my painting.</p><p>I remembered Erwin's words that day when I told Petra to make her damn hamburgers. I still laugh at the incident.</p><p>"What an omegan duo."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. giving shiloh songs stories | riren | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was very obsessed with shiloh dynasty.</p><p>can you blame me? their voice is astounding.</p><p>anyhow, i made a drabble based off of one of their songs, in the same old format.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Eren," Mikasa pleaded. "You're always so clammed up, you gotta let yourself free for once."</p><p>"No thank you. I have a paper due in two days and it's very critical to my grade."</p><p>"Then do it tomorrow! C'mon, Eren, you're just an art major. Your entire thing's supposed to be about having fun. Never have I ever know an art major that was as miserable as you. Never have I ever even know a miserable art major!"</p><p>"Please just go with your friends. I need to get this done."</p><p>Mikasa still tugged on my sleeve. "Please, come with me. Just tonight. If you absolutely hate the experience, and you actually try to like it, then I'll never bother you again. I just see this as you never actually having fun."</p><p>"I've had fun before!" I said, nearly yelling at her.</p><p>"Yes, you did, and your heart got broken. Jean moved on. So should you."</p><p>"I don't want to move on."</p><p>"Well, Eren, it seems like you're waiting for nobody then. Jean loves Marco. And while, yes, you were the one that got played like shit in the relationship, and Jean doesn't deserve you. You were the one who got stuck with the trust issues while Jean got someone that he liked better. But it's time for you to acknowledge that and move on."</p><p>"Don't tell me what the fuck to do," I said, continuing my typing.</p><p>"Please? My cousin's gonna be there, and I think he's your type. If you don't like him, then I won't hook you up with anyone else."</p><p>I thought about it for a moment.</p><p>It's just a paper on color theory anyway. I could get this done in a couple of minutes, especially with how far I've gotten already.</p><p>I sighed. "Fine. Let me get ready, yeah?"</p><p>I walked in the shower and quickly washed myself up. Then walking to my room (with a towel on), put on the quickest clothes I could find and walked back to Mikasa.</p><p>"Okay, let's go, Eren. They're outside."</p><p>"Try not to vomit on me the way back."</p><p>I smiled at Mikasa to erase some of my stress and hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eren, want another drink?" Mikasa asked. I shook my head.</p><p>"One is enough. Liquor never... sparked my interest."</p><p>Jean loved liquor.</p><p>"Aw, why not? We're supposed to be letting loose, but we can't do that if you can't get a little woozy."</p><p>"Uh, no thank you. Don't want to fuck up my system too badly."</p><p>"It's already fucked up because of your malnourished ass."</p><p>"So drinking liquor won't do any better. Please, no more drinks."</p><p>Mikasa laughed, getting another shot for herself. "Okay, sure. We need a driver anyways. Also, before I forget, meet my cousin, Levi!"</p><p>She led me over to this fairly short, shorter than me and Mikasa, guy who was looking off in the distance.</p><p>"Hi, Levi! This is Eren." Mikasa said.</p><p>"Hi, Eren," Levi said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.</p><p>"Eren, don't you think Levi's cute?"</p><p>"Shut up, Mikasa. The only reason I'm here is that you need a driver."</p><p>Mikasa turned to me with her eyebrows raised, the drunken joy on her face. "You hear that, Eren? He is the driver! You can drink!"</p><p>"No thank you, Mikasa. Still not that interested."</p><p>"Your loss," Mikasa said before stumbling back over to her friends and giving Annie a big smooch on the cheek.</p><p>"So, you're staying sober?" I said, trying to make small talk.</p><p>"Yeah. Why're you?"</p><p>"Just not... interested in liquor."</p><p>Levi sat down at a booth, signaling me to sit with him.</p><p>"It's one thing to just not like liquor, but you seem so sad about it. What's wrong? Do you secretly like liquor but your parents are against it?"</p><p>"Quite the opposite, actually. My parents love it. They want me to get more live and stuff. I just... it's personal."</p><p>"Everyone here's getting a little personal, kid. Just out of their will. You don't want to spill even a little bit of it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Levi nodded and continued talking. "You really need to lose that raincloud of yours. It's killing my vibe."</p><p>"Well, sorry that I'm horrible to be with."</p><p>"It's fine," Levi said. "Why're you sad? Same reason?"</p><p>"Kind of."</p><p>"Well, the first step to recovery is acknowledgment," Levi sighed. "You want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Well, it seems to be relationship problems. Let me guess; your significant other said something that was incredibly offensive, you get mad at them, they don't apologize, and now you're taking it to heart. Am I right?"</p><p>"No. Not at all."</p><p>"Man, I thought my expression-reading skills got better while I was studying law. What's wrong, then?"</p><p>"I told you it's personal. Stop fucking asking about it."</p><p>Levi held his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, damn. I'm just nosy, don't take me seriously."</p><p>I sighed and changed the subject. "You're studying law?"</p><p>"Yeah. Well, political science. I want to become a defense attorney. Hence, the expression reading stuff. It's critical to a person's case to know if they're guilty or innocent, therefore you know which viewpoint to argue from."</p><p>"I guess. I'm an art major, by the way. Once I get my undergraduate, I'm going to art school. Then I'm becoming a freelance artist."</p><p>Mikasa passed out on the table, singing some random High School Musical song.</p><p>"I think it's time for us to go," Levi said. I smiled and nodded. </p><p>"I've got Mikasa and Armin, you got Annie?" I said.</p><p>"Sure," he agreed before holding Annie by her shoulders and leading her out the room, her droopily singing Breaking Free.</p><p>"We're zoarrrrringg, flyyyyyying..." Annie muttered. "Whazz's the next word?"</p><p>Levi shook his head at their idiotic behavior.</p><p>"I don't want any of these dunderheads next to me when I'm driving. You wanna be in the passenger seat?"</p><p>"Sure," I said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa! Stop dry humping Annie!"</p><p>Mikasa stumbled backward, falling on the ground, laughing.</p><p>"Dear Lord, I hate babysitting. Get in the bed, Mikasa! You too, Annie!"</p><p>I looked around for Armin. "Armin? Where's Armin?"</p><p>I walked around Levi's apartment. </p><p>Armin was found in the kitchen, stuffing himself with peanut butter.</p><p>"Armin! No!" I took his hand out the peanut butter jar and threw it away, seeing as most of it was gone anyway. Then I washed his hands and dragged him to the bedroom.</p><p>Walking back in, Mikasa and Annie were both soundly sleeping, and Armin was close to it too.</p><p>"What did you do?" I asked Levi.</p><p>"Knocked them out. What do you think I did?" Levi answered sarcastically. I laughed.</p><p>"Armin, get to bed."</p><p>Armin just laughed. "Bed? You want to get to bed... with me?"</p><p>"No," I answered.</p><p>"Great, because you're not my type..." Armin said as fell beside everyone else.</p><p>"Hey, Eren?"</p><p>I turned to look at Levi.</p><p>"Do you want to... exchange numbers? To get like a cup of coffee or something."</p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We talked throughout the night, laughing and gasping at some parts. I grew from barely knowing Levi to practically being best buddies, while our friends slept in the background.</p><p>I began to not regret coming out with Mikasa.</p><p>The only part that I didn't know what to say was when he kissed me.</p><p>It was unexpected, quick, and sloppy. Right when he said goodnight, and I had stared at the ceiling and tried to clear my mind, he kissed me.</p><p>I suddenly forgot everything about my desire to sleep. The kiss clouded up my entire brain, and I had done nothing but think about it for the rest of the night.</p><p>I can't wait to see him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. thirty-day otp challenge | ereriren | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it was supposed to be a thirty-day otp challenge, but i had kind of given up. anyway, enjoy six days instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>1. A selfie together</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Eren ran up to Levi.</p><p>"Hey, pretty stranger?"</p><p>Levi turned around at the thick British accent that was calling him pretty. "Huh?"</p><p>"I think you look cute."</p><p>Levi had heard this before, that's why he was so confused. But Eren continued.</p><p>"Can I get your number? I wanna know you."</p><p>Was this a poem? Lyrics? What was this?</p><p>"Tell me your secrets. Tell me your fears."</p><p>Eren tugged on Levi's sleeve. "Nobody will notice, let's get out of here."</p><p>Wait a second. This was Sundial's song. Sundial...</p><p>"Why are you singing Your Text?" Levi finally said, coming up with the song name.</p><p>Eren's eyes widened in disbelief. "I've done this to a thousand strangers for a dare, and I was gonna continue doing until someone caught it. Can I get a selfie with you? To prove my friends someone actually did it, of course."</p><p>Levi nodded and Eren pulled out his phone. "Thanks, bruv." and snapped the photo.</p><p>"See you later, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>2. Sharing a milkshake</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>"Hey, we can share a milkshake. None of us have enough money for two."</p><p>Eren looked with uncertainty to Levi. "It's totally fine, bro. We're just friends, right?"</p><p>"...Right."</p><p>Levi smiled and ordered one milkshake. Then he sat down at the booth while patiently waiting for Eren to get the milkshake so they could start studying.</p><p>Eren stood around, waiting for them to call up their number. He hoped his face wasn't too red from Levi suggesting they shared a milkshake. Eren had liked Levi for some time now, and he thought that Levi would be disgusted with them sharing a milkshake. But instead, he welcomed the idea, and that made Eren's hopes go through the ceiling.</p><p>"Ninety-six? Ninety-six!"</p><p>That's Eren and Levi's milkshake. "Here you go," the clerk said, giving Eren one straw. He blushed even more.</p><p>He was too socially anxious to ask for another straw, and what if they make them pay for another milkshake? And this would mean that he was indirectly kissing Levi, which he technically was doing before, but this one is just obvious.</p><p>What if Levi didn't like that?</p><p>Well, if he didn't like it, Eren decided that he would man up and ask for a straw anyway.</p><p>"Hey, Levi, here's our milkshake."</p><p>Levi just nodded and put the straw in the milkshake, sipping on it first before getting out his book.</p><p>"Okay. You teach me German, I teach you French. That good?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>This was Eren's time. Just put your mouth on the straw and suck. Drink the milkshake and say something in German. It's easy.</p><p>Eren licked his lips. Just lean down and connect your lips with the straw.</p><p>Eren put his mouth on the straw and started drinking it before saying a regular greeting.</p><p>Levi didn't even look up from his textbook and instead tried to translate what Eren said to English. Eren sighed in relief in his mind.</p><p>One step closer to victory. Good job, Eren.</p><p> </p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>3. Grumpy morning heads</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Eren was at his desk quietly singing a song as he was writing a draft for his book.</p><p>"You're so loud, damn..." Levi said before trying to smother himself in the mattress. His hair was all over the place, much different than his usual calmed down style.</p><p>"Go back to bed, sleepy," Eren said before writing again.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You're sleep-drunk and deprived of sleep, too. Go to sleep, Levi."</p><p>"No, I'm not. You're just a big fat bitch..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Eren said, putting on his headphones so he didn't hear Levi.</p><p>"Yeah, you are. Fuck you and your stupid eyes..."</p><p>Eren didn't respond.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right. You're a big, fat, stupid, bitch..." Levi said before going silent, until a while later all you could hear was his light snores.</p><p> </p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>4. Picnicking</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, are you sure you brought the ham sandwiches?"</p><p>"Of course I did. You brought the Hawaiian Punch?"</p><p>Eren laughed. "How could I forget? It's Hawaiian, of course. That's like saying, 'Levi did you forget the cassoulet?'"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "We get it Eren, you're Hawaiian. Great job."</p><p>Eren just giggled and continued walking to the empty field of grass.</p><p>Putting the basket down and laying the blanket down, Levi was the first to sit down. "Picnic dates are fun, but I hate all the bugs. I wonder where they went this year."</p><p>Eren pecked Levi's lips. "This year was our year, so the bugs decided to bug someone else's relationship."</p><p>"Ahh, sure. Or maybe it's because of this bipolar weather. Cold one day, and hot the next. They can't recover fast enough."</p><p>"Can't you just take my poetic answer?"</p><p>"Poets die. Science doesn't."</p><p>Eren took out the food. "I knew you liked rice, but you packed a lot of rice."</p><p>Levi crossed his arms. "Rice is healthy and good for you. If you don't want it, then I'll eat it all by myself."</p><p>Eren shook his head quickly and stuffed his mouth with some rice. "No, no, no! I'll eat your rice!"</p><p>Levi unearthed more out of the basket, which was two cheeseburgers. "Of course you brought cheeseburgers. I thought we were gonna try and be healthy and earthy today."</p><p>Eren smiled. "I really like cheeseburgers, okay? I couldn't leave it out."</p><p>More things came out of the basket, like the sandwiches, drinks, dessert, etc. They talked throughout the morning till evening. </p><p>And Eren ate both of the cheeseburgers.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>5. Bake together.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Levi came quickly to the kitchen. "Why is the oven still on? You're gonna burn the house up!"</p><p>Eren walked behind him, laughing. "No, I'm trying to bake cupcakes. It said to preheat the oven, Levi."</p><p>He dangled the cupcake box in front of Levi. He snatched it out of his hands.</p><p>"Let me see that, stupid."</p><p>Eren was relieved Levi started doing it for him. He didn't understand the language on the box. Mix until light and fluffy? Put in the oven for fifteen to twenty minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the middle of the cupcake comes out without dough? What?</p><p>Levi began listing instructions for Eren that was easy enough to understand.</p><p>"Get me two eggs."</p><p>"Get me some water."</p><p>"Put a stick of butter in the microwave for a minute and then give it to me."</p><p>"Come mix this up until I say stop, Eren."</p><p>Soon enough, Levi had said that it was time for the oven after Eren had mixed it up. Now that Eren thought about it, it wasn't that hard. Or Levi just made Eren look stupid and it all was very easy.</p><p>Levi went to go read a book for some time until the oven timer went off. Then, with an oven mitt, he took out the cupcakes, put some icing on them, and walla! They looked exactly like the ones on the box.</p><p>"How'd you do it, Levi? Fucking magical." Eren said, before biting into one. Levi snorted.</p><p>"I read the fucking instructions, dumbass."</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>6. Ice skating.</p><p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p>Eren pushed Levi out on the rink. "I'm not doing this bullshit, Eren. There are too many people and they're going too fast and they're going to topple over me and crush my-"</p><p>"Of course they're not, Levi! See? They're going at completely normal speeds, and most of them are at the sides."</p><p>Eren started going pretty fast on the skates, doing an entire run-around, and coming back at Levi.</p><p>"Wow. What a showoff."</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. "Please, just skate with me around the rink twice?"</p><p>"If you're going that fucking fast, I'd rather not. I'd like to live to see another day, thank you."</p><p>Eren pulled Levi's hand in his arms, which Levi tried his best to yank away because he knew what was to come and pulled Levi alongside him around the rink. Levi began screaming, but after a while, he got used to the speed.</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"You had fun."</p><p>"No I didn't. This was adrenaline before death."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. thirty minutes | ereri | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a little oneshot idea i had, but i ended up shortening it. a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>LEVI WAS GETTING</b> ready for his wedding in thirty minutes. He was felicitously engaged with his long-time love, and in a half of an hour, he wouldn't be engaged anymore. He would be married. Nothing could break this bond but divorce, and those cost money.</p><p>Levi was excited. He was ready to finally tie the knot after being with her for so long. His mates were as happy as he was for it. He didn't expect his best man, Eren, to bust into his dressing room disheveled thirty minutes before the reception.</p><p>"Eren, is there something up?"</p><p>"Yes, I have to—fuck—tell you something."</p><p>"Eren, I have thirty minutes. Can't this wait until after?"</p><p>Eren shook his head. "No, it can't. Because then, I'll be out of time."</p><p>Levi turned around to face Eren. He was never like this. He had always been very close to Levi, congratulated him warmly when he heard the news, and even threw a bachelor party for him.</p><p>"Sure, then. What's up, mate?"</p><p>Eren looked down. Levi was confused as to why he was so nervous. If anything, <em>he</em> should be nervous, because it's <em>his</em> wedding.</p><p>"I'm so sorry why I haven't told you sooner. It'll ruin your entire wedding, and it's so insensitive of me to make you question things on the day that you're tying the knot with someone special, but, I, I-"</p><p>"Eren?"</p><p>"I like you, Levi. A lot. Ever since the day you and Charlotte met, I realized, that I, oh my god, I realized that I didn't want her to have you. Because I wanted you."</p><p>Levi's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to reject Eren's feelings, and in fact, he wasn't much sure of where his feelings belonged anymore.</p><p>"It's horrible and just downright nasty that I told you this on your <em>wedding day</em>, and I know you might not want me as your wedding anymore, much less than be your best man. I just, I don't know how to explain it. I just wanted you to know before you were actually married so that I can actually get over you. Maybe one day we can joke about that time period where I liked you even though you were with Charlotte."</p><p>"Eren, I... I don't know what to say."</p><p>Eren looked at Levi. "So don't say anything."</p><p>Eren began to leave, ripping out his tie and his suit out of anger of himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. Confessed to his best friend, his only friend, on his wedding day? He deserved to be yelled at, <em>to be hit</em> for what he had done. It was a disgrace. He couldn't even explain to himself why he had done it.</p><p>"Eren!"</p><p>Levi ran out of the dressing room, following Eren.</p><p>"Eren, you're right. What you're doing is horrible, making me question how I feel for my soon-to-be wife. But maybe it is needed. If I were to marry someone I didn't like, it would be such a pain."</p><p>Levi honestly didn't know what he was doing anymore. He grabbed Eren's hand and led him back to the dressing room.</p><p>"Maybe this could... confirm my feelings."</p><p>Eren still refused. "I may be horrible, Levi, but I <em>am not</em> your verification of sexuality. If you aren't sure of your feelings, I don't think it's a good idea to marry her."</p><p>"Eren, please wait."</p><p>Eren looked back at Levi with an irritated face.</p><p>"It's more than validation. It's the fact that I, dear Lord, am not sure about you anymore. so please, please, just let me-"</p><p>Eren swiftly pushed his body to Levi's, pressing his lips to the almost-married man, in a short peck.</p><p>"Is that enough to satisfy you? Are you now sure of your heterosexuality?"</p><p>"No, actually."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. my youtube crush | riren | oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"AWW, FUCK YOU </b>brats!"</p><p>Eren was on camera, trying his best to imitate Levi's angry expression whenever someone shot him in his game.</p><p>"You're all stupid and dumb! Die under my shoe of justice!"</p><p>Eren played the game some more, and honestly? He was bored. He didn't understand how Levi was able to play this game for hours when all you did was shoot people and rank up. There <em>had</em> to be something interesting about this game. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Eren? Shooting's over."</p><p>Eren looked away from the RPG game to his cameraman, smiling. "Really? Great!"</p><p>He flopped in his bed, ready to start reading more comments.</p><p>"If you're so ready to stop filming these skits, why do them in the first place? I've never really understood that."</p><p>Eren turned his head towards his cameraman. He had never really told anyone why he was so dedicated to only making skits. In his defense, nobody really asked. They all assumed he just <em>liked</em> making fun of a major Youtube channel, which wasn't necessarily false, but it wasn't his explicit reason.</p><p>"I kind of have to, I think. Or he'll never see me."</p><p>The cameraman still wasn't satisfied with his answer, but she wasn't going to ask more questions, so she just filed out to give the footage to Eren's editor.</p><p>Eren had grown to physically like Levi, through the many videos and live streams that he's watched. It wasn't normal (for Eren) to have a crush on a Youtuber that you'd have no chance meeting, but Eren did. So he made a channel that was dedicated to mock him. Because that's such a great alternative, right?</p><p>Eren really never understood it when his parents told him that all his bullies probably liked him. But now he did, in a form? He was channeling his feelings into a goofy video, and even though Levi will probably never take out the time to ever talk to him, at least he'd probably see him.</p><p>Eren had gathered quite the fanbase since he started out. There were some solely there to dislike his videos and rant in the comment section about how Levi is better than he is portraying him to be, and how Levi can crush him in a second. They weren't wrong, but it was a skit. It wasn't to be taken seriously, as he had said in the disclaimer before the video and in the description. But most found good fun out of it and enjoyed the videos as he had described Levi in such an aggressive manner.</p><p>He didn't have as many subscribers as Levi had, barely half of it, but he had enough to be known. He just didn't know why Levi hadn't addressed him yet.<br/><br/></p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>LEVI HAD JUST</b> finished his live stream. He did live streams every Friday,  and he always played the same game. There wasn't that much special about it, but a game was a game, and a game was something for Levi to beat.</p><p>He could admit it; he was fairly competitive when it came to him playing games. He laughed at the people making fun of him for it. But he saw this as passion. He really liked playing games, and he even made a fortune out of it. It was a life, more or less.</p><p>He kept getting requests to react to this channel that seemingly did skits, but he couldn't bring himself to watch a video. All that gaming, with barely any proper rest and eating habits, he was sleepy all the time. It seemed the only thing his body would keep him up for was to make videos.</p><p>The darkness under his newly low-lidded eyes had gained some attention, and he had new comments asking him to get some well-needed sleep. It wasn't as if he wasn't sleeping well—he slept like a bear—but he finds himself not wanting the release of sleep anymore. Most times, if he wasn't able to knock out the minute he flopped onto the bed, he stared at the ceiling, or read more comments.</p><p>He didn't understand how he got so famous. It started years ago, with some random stimulation game. Then he went from there, his fanbase growing rapidly as he progressed. His watchers were able to watch him grow, and, safe to say, he had a major glow up. He never liked to explain the conditions he put his body through to get where it was now because he always ended up talking about which way he shaves his hair.</p><p>One day, he decided to give the channel a little peek. Just a little one. Then he'd forget about it and go to sleep.</p><p>He decided to start with the recent video, only uploaded a few hours ago, and had a little more than two hundred thousand views already. The boy was moderately famous, judging by naming himself after a drink.</p><p>"Aw, fuck you brats!"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. Was that really how he sounded? He thought his yelling was a bit more... masculine.</p><p>"You're all stupid and dumb! Die under my shoe of justice!"</p><p>Stupid and dumb meant the same thing. Levi hoped his vocabulary didn't shrink that much whenever he played games. Maybe he should visit the library more often. And shoe of justice? Levi had said it a lot, he could admit. He almost branded his merch over his shoe of justice.</p><p>More stupid remarks were made by the boy yelling at the screen, but he found it somewhat entertaining. Scrolling through the comments, there were people saying he aced the impersonation (which he didn't, in Levi's opinion. He was way more intellective then the boy was letting on), that they should collab, etc, etc. Levi was intrigued, and he decided to scroll into more of the boy's channel.</p><p>He found that what he mostly did was skits making fun of Levi, but he did other things as well. There was one skit about him living in a role-playing game, and Levi was laughing throughout the entire thing. He was eager to find out more about him.</p><p>By looking at his description, the boy's name was Eren Jaeger. He had been doing these skits since he was thirteen, and now he was twenty-one. He was legal.</p><p>I found myself not being able to fall asleep for a different reason tonight.<br/><br/></p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶<br/><br/></p><p><b>WHEN EREN WOKE </b>up, he was greeted by his early birthday gift. </p><p>A comment from the man he had adored since he was fourteen. Since he started doing those stupid skits.</p><p>On the newest skit he had uploaded, what lies there was a comment from leviscorps, the statistics right next to his name saying that he had 20.8m subscribers. He immediately pinned it, before reading the contents over and over again for the rest of the day.<br/><em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>You're pretty good, brat. But I do not sound like that!<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>From Eren's previous knowledge, Levi didn't really call anyone brat, not anymore. He hadn't called someone that since Eren was sixteen. He did treat everyone as if they were below him, because, nine times out of ten, they were. He probably just said it to emphasize the point.</p><p>"Mikasa! Mikasa!"</p><p>His cameraman quickly dashed out of her room, muttering something about skits.</p><p>"Levi! Levi has responded to me!"</p><p>Mikasa slowly nodded before walking back to her room.</p><p>"Mikasa, wait! Don't you understand how big this is for me? Eight years I've been trying my best to get his attention, and I've finally got it! Can't you be happy for me? At least once, this time?"</p><p>"I am <em>totally</em> happy, Eren. I am practically <em>bursting</em> with joy. Now can I finally sleep for once?"</p><p>Eren just shook his head at the attitude of his cameraman and decided to go bug his editor instead. "Armin! Armin!"</p><p>Armin had already been up, testing out his editing on a sample piece of work. "Yes, Eren?"</p><p>"Levi has noticed me!"</p><p>Armin gazed at Eren in slight confusion, before giving Eren a smile. "Good job, Eren. You've worked hard."</p><p>"Yes, thank you! At least someone gets how happy I feel about this."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I do. I'm in no position to be bothered, though. I may be unearthing a new trick to do for your skits, and if I lose this train of thought, I may never catch it again!"</p><p>Eren repositioned himself and thanked Armin. "Right, sorry! I'm just so excited!"</p><p>Eren took a few minutes to calm down. Even if he totally adored Levi, he couldn't show it. It wasn't cool, and cool was Levi's entire aesthetic. If he messed this up, Levi might think he's weird!</p><p>Eren quickly responded, saying something like, "I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself, seeing as I've done this for, I don't know? Eight years? Also, by the way, you don't say brat anymore. Haven't said it for years."</p><p>He thoroughly regretted fact-checking Levi on his own personality the minute he pressed send, but honestly, he didn't care too much to delete it. He thought his response made him seem slick and sly, and that wasn't a bad thing to be seen as, in Eren's opinion.</p><p>Eren continued to scroll through comments, every minute or so checking back up to make sure the comment was there, and it was entirely real, and about two hours later he got a verified Tweet mentioned with him in it.</p><p>He didn't get notifications for regular tweets with him mentioned, seeing as his phone would be buzzing all the time, but verified tweets barely came in. So, of course, he checked whoever mentioned him.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>For someone who has stalked me for eight years, you're fairly educated. Dm me. <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/@jeagerbombs">@jeagerbombs</a><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Eren was back in his bliss state right after he left it.  He quickly thought that they could collab, or go on tour together, and do so many things! He just needed to play this correctly.<br/><br/></p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>LEVI DIDN'T KNOW </b>why he had allowed the boy to DM him. He cleaned out his DMs whenever he could, and sometimes he was able to keep a clean slate for a total of twenty minutes. He usually only kept important people, so that meant brand deals, collaborations, etc. But with the boy, he hadn't decided what he wanted to use him for, or if he would delete his conversation as he had done with all the rest.</p><p>It wasn't as if he didn't reply. He replied to as many as he could, but he didn't want to keep the conversation.</p><p>He was editing when he got a notification. Alike his DMs, he kept his notifications fairly cleaned too. Whenever he got a ping, it was something important. But no, it was just Eren Jaeger.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Hi! It was kind of public, tweeting out you were allowing <br/>me to DM you. The fanfiction must be rolling in.<br/></em>
</p><p>I snorted. Why was that the first thing he thought of? After all these years, I thought he would at least show some excitement about talking to me.</p><p>
  <em>Wow. So bland.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Five minutes after Levi responded, he got a message back. Why did this boy reply so fast? He had work to do and he couldn't keep replying to him.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Eh?? I am not bland! What did you expect me to sound<br/>like?<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>He chuckled. The boy wasn't all jokes, then. He had thought wrong.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>A little more fanboyish. This works too, I guess.<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a fanboy, to be honest. I just want to sound<br/>cool so you don't stop talking to me. I hope you<br/>didn't think after EIGHT years of stalking you<br/>that I wouldn't be head over heels for you,<br/>platonically, of course<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was that you were saying about the fanfiction <br/>rolling in?<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Levi had found himself talking the boy hours on end. He didn't question himself much, and he saw it as some sort of repayment. It wouldn't be polite to willfully ignore him, now, would it?</p><p>He had learned a lot about the boy. More than he had expected. Then, before he knew it, they were exchanging numbers.<br/><br/></p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶<br/><b><br/></b></p><p><b>"WELCOME BACK TO </b>VidCon, for those that have come before. For those who haven't? Hi, welcome to VidCon 2020, where you can meet all your favorite YouTubers, such as PetrArt, Commanderwin, Mrs. Freckles, and, judging by the panel you intentionally walked into, me!"</p><p>The crowd cheered. Eren smiled.</p><p>"Hi everyone! I'm Eren Jaeger, aka jaegerbombs, and I'm a twenty-one-year-old comedy skit Youtuber who everyone watches because I've made fun of Levi Ackerman for years."</p><p>Laughter roared over. Eren shushed them and continued talking.</p><p>"In this panel, we will be doing interviews, and Q&amp;A's! Before this panel, if you were signed up to attend you were asked to submit questions for me to answer. You have my vow to answer everything truthfully and wholly! Any questions before we start?"</p><p>One fan stood up. "When are the Meet and Greets starting?"</p><p>"Wow, I'm <em>so</em> special, huh. Meet and Greets will start right after this panel, sweetie."</p><p>Eren looked around for any other questions, then started fishing questions out of the bowl.</p><p>"Alright, the first question, let's go. <em>Who is your celebrity crush?</em>"</p><p>Eren looked up to the crowd in disbelief as they started chanting for him to answer. Why was his luck so bad he got this as a first question?</p><p>"Really? We're starting out on this tone? I, uh, I wouldn't really count them as a celebrity. Levi, though. Don't tell him I said that. We're friends now."</p><p>He went to go get another question, sighing in relief as this one was normal.</p><p>"How long has me and Levi been acquainted? Well, for a few months, I guess. I'm surprised I haven't scared him away yet."</p><p> </p><p>Time flew by, Eren answering more questions until he was sure that all his secrets had been spilled.</p><p>"Wow, that sure took a lot of time. Now, it's time for our interview, from our secret, secret, secret, interviewer. I don't know who it is either, so be ready to be surprised with me."</p><p>Sitting in the seat, I put on the traditional blindfold as I did every year.</p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊</p><p> </p><p><b>LEVI HAD KNEW </b>he liked Eren for some time. He had signed up to be the mystery interviewer, and whoever was in charge deemed him worthy to do so. His plan was working out nicely.</p><p>He was waiting behind the curtain, smiling as Eren talked.</p><p>"Wow, that sure took a lot of time. Now, it's time for our interview, from our secret, secret, secret, interviewer. I don't know who it is either, so be ready to be surprised with me."</p><p>The crowd counted down as Levi made his way onto the stage. The numbers erupted into cheers.</p><p>"Wow, they must be famous."</p><p>"Six! Five! Four!"</p><p>Levi leaned in, examining Eren's mouth.</p><p>"Three! Two! One!"</p><p>Levi grabbed his chin and thrust it up, placing his lips on top of Eren's. He felt Eren's hot breath as he gasped. The crowd roared.</p><p>Eren immediately took off his blindfold, staring at Levi. "You... fucker."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. diarium | horror | oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EREN BLEW OUT </b>the candles, grinning happily at the smiling people surrounding him.</p><p>"Happy seventeenth birthday, Eren!"</p><p>He was given gifts, each one varies from the other. He had received money, expensive headphones, some random graphic tees, but the most strange definitely had to go to Hange's gift, the cursed diary.</p><p>Hange was a mutual friend. An exorcist deeply fascinated by myths, spirits, and anything paranormal. They were good friends with Armin, Eren's best friend, and a pre-medical student who learned a lot working under Hange.</p><p>"You know, I have been waiting to give this hell-of-a-gift to someone, kiddo," Hange said, laughing uncontrollably on the couch as Eren mingled with them.</p><p>"Well, it is most certainly quite strange, Hange," Eren said, examining the dark blue diary with a hard lock on it and warning labels plastered all over.</p><p>"Of course it is, I'm Hange! I got it from a client a few weeks ago. Said that the diary freaked them out, that it was quite relentless, the thing is."</p><p>"Relentless? How?"</p><p>Hange shrugged. "They were too frightened to tell me anything specific. I remember her mentioning that it was possessed by Diarium, though."</p><p>Eren wasn't too keen on the folktales that Hange adored so much. He tended to stay away from them and had no interest whatsoever on who Diarium was.</p><p>"I don't really understand who Diarium is."</p><p>Hange widened their eyes and looked at Eren, their excitement growing.</p><p>"Diarium's one of the most sacred of all the spirits! It's oddly creepy, though. It's a diary spirit, said to live throughout the fullest and smallest of diaries. It's very dangerous, however, and isn't something, or someone, to be played around with. So I gave it to you! You are very mature for a seventeen-year-old, I must say, so I trust you to reveal the secrets of Diarium to me!"</p><p>Eren was astonished. Diarium sounded scary, and it increased his fear of anything near the metaphysical natures. However, he still put up a front, for the sake of small talk.</p><p>"I'm quite interested, I must say. What does Diarium do?"</p><p>"Oh, all the normal. Reads your diary, and in the worst of cases, diary pages vanish. That's usually when someone dies, but I think you'll be fine. Just don't make yourself likable, and that'll never happen. Oh, and Diarium responds to you, if they feel the need to, as well."</p><p>"Huh? Hange, I don't think this is appropriate!"</p><p>Eren was shocked. This diary could result in the death of anyone? He didn't want any part in it. It scared him out of his mind, and he didn't think that he would want to even hear anything occult for a few months.</p><p>"Of course it is. Just do this one thing for Cuckoo Hange, alright? I need results. If I see this for myself, you know how many opportunities could be offered to me? Not to mention you, who owns the diary now. You'd get countless TV deals! This is how you can start that 'teacher' aspiration of yours."</p><p>Eren was taken aback. As much as he'd hate to admit it, Hange was right. Being on TV for a scarring time that an insane mutual friend (who just so happens to be an exorcist) wouldn't <em>hurt </em>his chances of becoming a teacher. He'd even go as far as to say that they'd help it, seeing as the public school system was corrupt and they'd hire someone off of their fame.</p><p>He was seventeen, in a year he'd have to face his dreams in the eye and pursue them. It wouldn't hurt to prepare for that a little early, right? And it won't be that bad, Hange said so! Eren just has to make himself unlikeable.</p><p>"I guess I'm in, then."</p><p>Hange cheered. "Happy birthday, you crazy lad!"</p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>LEVI WAS AWAKEN </b>by his extraordinarily loud alarm, it being heavy black with a metal ringtone. He groaned.</p><p>"How does she live like this?"</p><p>Levi didn't have to sleep. To be technical, Levi didn't <em>have </em>to do anything that humans required to do. Sleep, eat, shit, have a home, etc. He was nineteen (in human years), and if Levi did live on Earth, he'd be at a university right now. But he didn't. There weren't universities in the land of the Fabula.</p><p>Levi was known as Diarium, a creepy diary spirit who read your darkest secrets, and sometimes, acted upon them. He was seen to just be obsessed with the mechanisms of a human, but in all honesty, he envied them.</p><p>Spirits are born by scary myths that people create. They have no father or mother. They don't have a family. They are raised by their fellows and they are entered into a society that ranks you based on your presence. And if people stop believing in you? You die.</p><p>Levi wanted to have all the things that the living did. He wanted to hang out at the playground and go the wrong way on the slides. He wanted to curse out the teacher and cause a scene so everybody would like him. He wanted to stress about his grades because his classes were too much for him.</p><p>So he had developed a habit of impersonating his victims (he preferred to call them clients) lives. And his latest one was punk. Very punk.</p><p>Her name was Clementine but she loved to call herself Cascade. She was a large Slipknot fan, and sometimes she talked about hissing at people that called them overrated. Quite scary, judging by the way she said people talked about her in the diary, but Levi simply found her... amusing.</p><p>Levi got up and started to read her diary, feeling it's glassiness go away as he started to hold the print itself in his hands.</p><p>"'My teacher made me go to the office because I wouldn't take off my gloves. What a fucking loser! They were fingerless too, so they weren't bothering her at fucking all. She's so dumb.'"</p><p>Levi smiled wickedly. Clementine was growing on him, he must say. And she was punk, was she not? She would be fine if he were to make her teacher—that she hated so much, he must add—disappear. She wouldn't be missed, I dare say that.</p><p>Levi took out another sheet of paper, this one being his own. He then put his finger on the print, traveling to the scene where the glove incident happened.</p><p>"Clementine."</p><p>"It's Cascade!"</p><p>Her teacher sighed. "Clementine, I have to make you take off those gloves. School rules."</p><p>"They're fingerless! Fuck off!"</p><p>The teacher's eyes widened in anger. "What did you just say to me? Go to the office right now. And don't even bother to take off those gloves."</p><p>Clementine huffed and left the room, throwing a middle finger to the teacher, her tongue stuck out.</p><p>The teacher turned around and started writing things on the board, moving her head out the way.</p><p>"Andrea Wilberts, huh?"</p><p>Levi smiled and went back to his, technically Clementine's, room. </p><p>He wrote in the air, writing to the death deities.</p><p><em>Andrea Wilberts. Death by Hanging. Leave a note saying, "Diarium knows your secrets, Cas," on her suicide note.<br/></em> <em><br/></em></p><p><em>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶<br/></em> <b><br/></b></p><p><b>"MYTHOLOGICAL LEGEND DIARIUM</b>is thought to have taken part in the death of Andrea Wilberts, a high school math teacher at Scholaris High, who looks as if she has hanged herself."</p><p>My mother usually didn't listen to the news. Thought it was all a load of falseness that created itself to berate other people. But this time, she listened intently, even shushing me quietly eating so she could hear it.</p><p>"...not the first time Diarium is said to have 'killed' someone, all resulting in various deaths, from drowning to gorily being ripped apart, bones broken. The president is looking forward to addressing this catastrophe soon."</p><p>I looked at the diary I held in my hands. I knew for sure that it was Diarium's work. If I wrote in this book, anyone who was near me was at risk of dying. It felt like too much power for me. I began to call Hange to tell her that the deal was off.</p><p>"Yello?"</p><p>"Hange. I've decided, I'm not do-"</p><p>Hange gasped abruptly. "What, what, what, are you saying? Have you forgotten about your precious dreams of being a teacher? Where did that go? I'll be over soon. Don't throw it away, I swear to God!"</p><p>Hange promptly hung up and Eren looked at the dark blue diary. It looked innocent enough; a class president would carry it around. It didn't even look cursed one bit.</p><p>Just as he thought about throwing it away, Hange loudly knocked on the door.</p><p>"Let me in! Let me innn!"</p><p>Eren sighed and went to go get the door. "You can keep this diary. I don't want to be responsible for it's doings."</p><p>Hange shook her head rapidly, walking in the house. "No, no, no, no, no! You must keep it! Why would anyone believe a crazy exorcist when this diary produces evils we've never seen before! You must do it, because you have a clean slate! Pure dreams, full of youth, and hope, you must do it! Imagine how much <em>more</em> you'd get paid because of the horrors you went through at your prime."</p><p>"They don't pay people extra off of trauma, Hange. That's a lawsuit waiting to happen."</p><p>"Well, they should!"</p><p>She collapsed on his couch. "Say, I'll tell you what. I've got a little bit of money packed up, aye? I've got no idea what to do with it. I've bought all the occult items and even remotely cursed items this land has got to offer. I'll cut you off a portion, just enough to pay for four years of a college of choice. All you've got to do is interact with Diarium, okay, kiddo?"</p><p>Eren didn't know what to say. Because of issues he'd rather not talk about, applying for scholarships had been a real hassle. It'd be so much easier if he was just able to pay for it all at once.</p><p>All he had to do is write things down. Nothing negative. Then, he'd at least evoke a reaction, and nobody would die. Maybe it wasn't that bad.</p><p>"You're actually deranged, aren't you?" </p><p>"You bet I am! Now, is this a yes, or a no?"</p><p>Eren shook his head, not believing what he was about to do. He had always prided himself on being an honest and modest man, but he wasn't sure if he could say that for much longer.</p><p>"It's a yes. But I expect money for room and board, my dining, my tuition, whatever."</p><p>Hange cheered and shook Eren's hand rapidly. "Yes, yes, yes, of course! I will get it all sorted out. I knew I could count on you, Eren! What a brave boy!"</p><p>Eren merely nodded his hand and pushed Hange out the door, inhaling and exhaling. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He was gonna interact with the Devil of Diaries themselves.</p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>LOUD SCRIBBLING NOISES </b>woke Levi up from his mortal slumber, and he smiled in joy. This meant someone new was writing in his diary!</p><p>He searched into his mind, picking out the new page of print. Then he stood up, trying to read it all.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I received this as a gift from a friend of mine. They said that it was a special diary, and I really don't know what to make of that. You don't seem really special. The cover's all beaten up, and the pages scratch when I write on them. I expected it to be a little smoother than this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My friends always call me snotty for not accepting all the gifts they give me. I must say, they do give me a lot of gifts, but they all aren't worth anything. I'd rather receive nothing at all.</em>
</p><p>As I read it, the print faltered and zapped. Why was it acting up? It never did.</p><p>Searching for one of the only actual books I have (as I can read most print without touching a book), I found the <em>Rules and Meanings of Diarium</em>. When I took up the job at age thirteen, this was the handbook given to me.</p><p>Flipping through the pages, he searched for the meanings of a faltering print. This has never happened before. Could it be that his powers were fading? It couldn't have. He just killed a woman not too long ago, surely Levi's rates have gone up.</p><p>Levi quickly found what he was looking for.</p><p>
  <em>Vacillating words? This could indicate a diversity of impressions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The subject could likely be a shattering life. On the verge of consciousness and darkness.</em>
</p><p>Levi decided to note that, making sure to visit scenes when they write more.</p><p>
  <em>- The subject could be distorting their statements, misrepresenting their terms as they write their opening entry. They may have an undisclosed purpose.</em>
</p><p>Undisclosed purpose? I've never heard that before. Who would really <em>want</em> to meet Diarium?</p><p>
  <em>- Diarium is losing its powers. Fix this by appearing more visually in human life, cautiously.</em>
</p><p>That was the obvious answer. The only reason I, and most spirits, hadn't killed any and every person they could was because of our cooldown. If we abused our powers and killed humans to the point that we were seen as God, any punishment could happen.</p><p>Some say that you were sent to an alternate universe to be some other sort of magical being, like a vampire, wizard/witch, werewolf, or, like most cases, you were sent to the alternate spirit realm, Imbecillis, where all the weak and helpless went. You were the equivalent of a living person. You had to eat, sleep, drink, shit, and age. But if you decided to bare children? They would take on the assignment you had, until you, well, failed.</p><p>But Levi wasn't losing his powers. Levi was thriving more than ever.</p><p>
  <em>My parents are so damn annoying. Like, they asked me to do chores one time. Who wants to do chores? Like, they were all like, "Rin, can you wash the dishes, please?"</em>
</p><p>It faltered more than ever. Suddenly, the words stopped appearing and instead were erased.</p><p>Their name wasn't Rin. The first attack had happened two weeks after. It was Eren's dad. He had accidentally slipped up and mentioned something his dad did that annoyed him, and Diarium hadn't hesitated to move.</p><p>Eren crumbled to the floor when he saw him, choked to the ground by an invisible force. The only thing that laid next to him was a simple note that drove him to the brink of insanity.</p><p>
  <em>Don't lie to Diarium, R.</em>
</p><p>He quickly called the police, and afterward, called Hange, bawling.</p><p>"Eren! Eren I'm coming, hold on..."</p><p>Eren stared at his father's lifeless body, feeling rage, disappointment, shock, and shame, all boil inside of him. Ambulances and police circled the house, and Eren kept the door open just for them. All he could do is just... stare. Stare at his father, dead on the kitchen floor.</p><p>People talked to Eren, asking if he was okay, for him to get in the ambulance, but Eren couldn't hear them clear enough. Everything was muddy and muffled. The only thing he could focus on was the diary that laid innocently on the dining table.</p><p>Hange broke in a few moments later, trying to shake Eren into reality, and eventually took him to the hospital alongside his father. But before he was dragged along, he managed to grab hold of the diary before it all faded out.</p><p> </p><p>Laying in his hospital bed, he wanted to see his father. But he couldn't. His father was in an emergency ward, and nobody was allowed to go in. Anyhow, Eren wasn't even allowed to get up—the doctors had ruled him too emotionally unstable to visit anyone. Visitors, however, flocked to Eren immensely, seeing as this was another case of Diarium.</p><p>Hange finally noticed their mistakes and apologized profusely to Eren. Hange saw it as their fault that Eren's father had been mysteriously killed. Eren didn't even <em>want</em> the diary, he had called them so many times to ask them to take it back, but yet Hange was so hung up on the fact of new information, that they didn't even pause to think about all the lives at risk. Even if Eren was such a prodigy, he was still an adolescent boy. He was bound to make mistakes, and placing such a heavy burden on the kid would make him go crazy.</p><p>It was true. Eren was at the starting point of becoming unstable, and if his behavior kept up, he would be admitted to a mental hospital. Eren didn't think too much of it. Hange had been to mental hospitals before, and yet they turned out fine. Fine enough to hand a newly-formed seventeen-year-old boy a life-threatening book. </p><p>He stared at the television, looking at the news report about his dad. The nurses rushed to turn it off, in fear that it would make his condition worse. However, he could still see it in a neighboring patient's television through a glass window and listened in.</p><p>"Another mythological killing occurs with Forty-six-year-old Grisha Jaeger, found dead in his own house by his seventeen-year-old son. Lying next to him, a note read, 'Don't lie to Diarium, R.' and has people all over the globe worried for their lives. Information about mythological legend Diarium coming up next."</p><p>The next news reporter thanked the previous one and began blabbering about the entire incident. Eren wasn't that much worried about it, but he listened anyway, as he had nothing else to do.</p><p>"Thank you, Cris. This is a disclaimer to children and teens, the information that will be provided is not meant for kids. You are warned.</p><p>"Notes that were seemingly signed by Diarium have appeared all over the world. About two weeks ago, a note was found in Canada, addressed to someone referred to as 'Cas.'. We do not know the identities of Cas. or R. but we assume them to be someone related to the victims of Diarium.</p><p>"The Canada victim, Andrea Wilberts, was a high school teacher and police officers have been investigating their students and their family. Grisha Jaeger was a town doctor and reportedly only has one son, currently hospitalized because of personal reasons, and a wife, who has disappeared. The suspects for Andrea Wilberts consist of their most delinquent students, Clementine Waters, Willow Wingston, and Kyle Roberts. Andrea is reported to have no nuclear family members, and their only relatives consist of distant cousins and a mother, both of who have not seen Ms. Wilberts for over fifteen years.</p><p>"The suspects for Grisha Jaeger is their wife, who police officers said they have not found yet. Not even a trace of Carla Jaeger has been found. If you see Carla Jaeger, please turn them in immediately. Their picture will show momentarily."</p><p>The screen faded into one of the most beautiful pictures of Eren's mom when Eren was going to preschool for the first time. He wanted to curse that news reporter. How dare they talk about his mom like that? Yes, Eren didn't know where she went either, but there was no doubt in Eren's mind who had killed his father. Diarium did.</p><p>"Please send your wishes for better luck to the Wilberts family and the Jaeger family. Jaeger's son was hospitalized following the incident and reportedly had been the one to call the police. Eren Jaeger is a seventeen-year-old boy who excelled at his schoolwork and pridefully spread his hope and positivity through his community. He aspires to be an English teacher, and unfortunately, due to this unforeseen incident, he may not be able to pursue his dream. The Eren Jaeger fund, created by this news channel, wants to give Eren Jaeger a better chance. The link is on our website."</p><p>Eren clenched his teeth. They hadn't even visited them, why were they prying in his life so much? There hadn't been an interview, a message, anything. They hadn't even seen his face in person before.</p><p>He quickly got out the diary and began writing, in a rage of fury.</p><p>
  <em>You've killed my dad.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊</p><p> </p><p><b>LEVI HAD BEEN SURPRISED </b>to see that the boy had still used his diary. Usually, they ran away after the first murder. Levi knew that this boy was special, in some way.</p><p>
  <em>Speak to me, you coward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have the nerve to choke my dad to death but not to converse with me? What a fool you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is this the requirement to become a myth as you are? Are all myths as helpless and useless as you are?</em>
</p><p>Levi smiled. The boy was trying to get him riled up, in so much rage to kill another. But the people were starting to believe that he existed, and therefore, that only resulted to him being seen as a god. So he couldn't kill for a long time. But, he would entertain the boy for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>You should honestly watch what you say, RIN.</em>
</p><p>He spotted a hesitance in the writing. Was the boy scared? Did he not expect his input as well?</p><p>
  <em>I've killed your father with no hesitance. Do you really desire the same outcome? Do you think so lowly of yourself to risk being killed in the most boring of ways?</em>
</p><p>Then he started writing again. Levi laid back and decided to have an actual conversation with him.</p><p>
  <em>I don't care if I was killed by the likes of you. You sicken me to my stomach. You watch and creep on people who trust an inanimate object to all their secrets, and you kill them for it? Is that your sole purpose? </em>
</p><p>Holding his hand into the floating print, he strangled the boy through the diary.</p><p>
  <em>Do you really want to insult me? Is that what you want your final thoughts to be?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want my final thoughts to be your death. I want you to suffer eternal wrath.</em>
</p><p>I inhaled and exhaled before smiling.</p><p>
  <em>Would you like to meet me there?</em>
</p><p>I pushed my hand further, feeling his grasp falter. Then, the print shut.</p><p>
  <em>You should watch what you're saying next time, R.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. giving pictures stories | riren | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'M NOT DOING IT."</b>
</p><p>Hange groaned.</p><p>"C'mon! This'll be our chance to interact with the young ones!"</p><p>Mikasa looked at the two of them, unimpressed.</p><p>"You are one year older than us. Stop acting like you're on the Council of Elders or something."</p><p>"We are in senior year. You are your hormone-driven friends aren't. Seems like a major difference to me."</p><p>"It's Pocky Day! You have to celebrate with us. We have to do something for Pocky Day. We aren't old and stale like you and your friends are, Levi."</p><p>"What the fuck even is Pocky Day? Why do you remember Pocky Day? Pocky isn't that important."</p><p>"Well, it's a holiday, so we are gonna celebrate it. Now, are you gonna come with us to play the Pocky game, or are you too frail and old to walk?"</p><p>Levi huffed and followed, eager to prove Mikasa that even seniors could have fun, even if they were stressed out, overworked, and anxious about their test results and getting into college.</p><p>Mikasa practically strutted to the living room, where everyone laid.</p><p>"Okay, let's get this game on!"</p><p>Mikasa looked around the room, seeing who to torment first.</p><p>"Oh! Erwin, you can start us off! Erwin with... hmm... Bertholdt."</p><p>Collective gasps filled the room. Reiner almost stood up.</p><p>"Bertholdt? He's such a teddy bear... you would never..."</p><p>Mikasa just smiled mischievously.</p><p>"Well, get on, then."</p><p>Bertholdt looked around nervously, silently prayed that this would go over well, and started biting off the stick. Erwin seemed to stick his ground fairly strong. Mikasa had always thought that seniors were more confident when it came to everything because they were older and had a sense of authority with them, and this was clearly proving it. Well, not clearly. It could also be because of Bertholdt's sheer nervousness that's making Erwin feel so high and mighty.</p><p>Bertholdt was the first one to break it off, obviously. Once they had gotten to nose distance, Bertholdt decided that it was too much to handle and walked out the room, Reiner following him. Mikasa rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What a crybaby. Anyway, hmm. Gunther! You seem pretty uptight over there."</p><p>Gunther had strictly disagreed with this entire thing. He was pretty set on completely an essay he had for English class and recommended everyone else do the same. When Gunther had been called, he took the time to address everyone in the room.</p><p>"Hey. We all have serious homework to do, so maybe instead of celebrating a holiday that most people don't even know about, how about we complete some of our work?"</p><p>Yells of opposition and boos were aimed at Gunther. He frowned and decided it was time for him to take his leave as well since nobody wanted to work with him.</p><p>"Well, okay. Mike, then! Mike, my nosey, nosey boy, come over here and get this chocolate stick."</p><p>Mike huffed and took the stick.</p><p>"Why do you make it seem like I have a fetish or something? I just have a really strong nose."</p><p>"You told me that my perfume smelled great. We were basically a mile away from each other. You had to text me."</p><p>"It was not a mile!"</p><p>"Whatever, whatever."</p><p>Mikasa looked around the room. She had already caused three people to leave, and she was looking forward to eliminating more people who were too punk to have a little fun.</p><p>"Mike and... Marco! Mike and Marco!"</p><p>Marco wasn't even <em>in </em>the game. Marco was innocently typing his paper out alongside Gunther, who was commenting and editing his work as he wrote.</p><p>"I'll pass, thank you," Marco said, smiling at Mikasa.</p><p>"Mike and Annie?"</p><p>Annie looked at Mikasa with a silent threat of murder.</p><p>"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."</p><p>"You gotta do it!"</p><p>Annie rolled her eyes and quickly chomped down on the stick, catching Mike by surprise, causing him to break it.</p><p>"Wimp."</p><p>"That wasn't fair!"</p><p>Mikasa started to tally down the points.</p><p>"Okay, okay, one point to Levi's Bitches, one point to Mikasa's Squad!"</p><p>Now she looked back around.</p><p>"Eren! Eren with..."</p><p>Eren's calm face quickly turned to one of horror. Who would Mikasa put him with? Petra?</p><p>"Hange!"</p><p>Eren tried to run out of the room, but his friends held him down. "No, oh my god, no! I'm not sharing any type of stick with that psycho!"</p><p>Though, after two minutes of coercing, Eren had put the stick in his mouth. Hange had indifferently started biting and was now on the chocolate part. Both of them were too determined to break the stick.</p><p>But once they were only one bite away from kissing, Levi threw a shoe at Hange, knocking her off her guard and unto the floor. Therefore, she broke the stick. Mikasa's team cheered while Levi's team laid confused.</p><p>"Why'd you do that? Now they're winning!"</p><p>"Hange was taking too damn long. Would you rather us be here forever?"</p><p>Mikasa just smiled before marking another point for her team.</p><p>"Okay, okay... Farlan! Farlan, the one with the dragon Kageyama hair, with... Jean."</p><p>"Why are you pairing us up with these random ass people? Isn't it supposed to be with our lowkey crushes or something?"</p><p>"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do? Your 'lowkey' crush is writing a paper with Gunther!"</p><p>Gunther turned around. "Yes?"</p><p>"Nothing, never mind."</p><p>"Hey, Marco wasn't my lowkey crush!"</p><p>Mikasa turned to face Mike. "Well, your lowkey crush is a fucking lunatic. I had to at least offer you a taste of saneness."</p><p>Historia looked alarmed. "Hold on, what? You're telling me that we aren't playing this game just to celebrate Pocky Day? There's an ulterior motive to this?"</p><p>Mikasa laughed. "Well, of course, there's an ulterior motive. <em>I </em>planned it. Yes, Pocky Day just gave me the greatest excuse to reveal everyone's crushes so you all can live happily ever after. The end. Now, does everyone want to keep lollygagging around now that we know what I'm up to, or do we want to start the real show?"</p><p>"Start the real show!" cheered a happy Armin. He was returned with many painful looks.</p><p>"What? It won't affect me. I don't like anyone in the friend groups. I'd much rather read a book. Though, it is funny seeing everyone get so embarrassed."</p><p>Mikasa clapped her hands and started. Bertholdt and Reiner came back in, and Annie gave them a sorrowful look.</p><p>"You should've stayed away. Mikasa tricked us."</p><p>Mikasa continued. "Petra with... Oluo! Kiss the bride!"</p><p>Petra's eyes widened when they looked at Oluo.</p><p>"You... like me?"</p><p>"Eh? Uh..?"</p><p>Oluo searched around for something that Levi would say in this situation. Levi rolled his eyes at the sight of Oluo struggling for words.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why would you always act like Levi then? I was sure that you had a fixation on him."</p><p>"No, of course not! It was because... you like Levi, right?"</p><p>"Ew! Disgusting!" chanted Levi in the background as the sappy scene continued and all their attention was on Petra and Oluo.</p><p>"No! I've liked you for the longest! And it wasn't for that nauseating Levi impression that you've used so much, it was the actual Oluo. I would appreciate it if I saw the actual Oluo, not Oluo trying to be Levi, more often."</p><p>"Ah, okay. I can agree with that."</p><p>Mikasa had to interrupt them. "Let's not figure out your entire relationship status right now, ladies and gentlemen! Let's get on with the game! Yeah, la dee da dee da, you like Oluo, now eat the fucking stick."</p><p>Petra ignored Mikasa and instead smiled at Oluo before putting the pocky on her lips. Oluo searched desperately for a thing Levi would do, completely forgetting about his new no-Levi rule. He then decided to take away the Pocky, and just blatantly kissed her. Everyone did not hesitate to fake vomit.</p><p>"PDA! PDA! PDA!"</p><p>"Ew! What the fuck?"</p><p>"Get a room!"</p><p>Levi successfully kicked them out when they started furiously making out and sat back down. "Well? Let's continue the game."</p><p>"Krista! Historia, my beautiful, blonde, goddess of the earth itself, I present to you... Ymir!"</p><p>Ymir looked at Mikasa in disbelief. How did she know? Ymir was being so discreet about his long-time crush on Historia—well, other than following her around 24/7—and she was so sure nobody had guessed. Guess like she had to be a little more secret.</p><p>Historia grabbed her hands to calm her down. "It's alright, Ymir. I knew."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. I was just wondering how I'd present it to you. I've known you've liked me for quite some time now, it was merely me just figuring out my own feelings at this point."</p><p>"And? Did you find out anything?"</p><p>"Well, I'm afraid I might need more time. Can we take things a little slow?"</p><p>Ymir felt a smile catching on. "Sure, Historia."</p><p>Mikasa groaned. "I should've never even thought of this! Now everyone wants to kiss <em>without </em>the pocky!"</p><p>Ymir and Historia did not kiss of any sort. They decided to break away from the Pocky game to cuddle in the corner, not saying anything. just holding each other. How cute.</p><p>"Wow, so wholesome..." Armin said while staring at Ymir and Historia. Mikasa decided to continue the game until everyone got exposed.</p><p>"Isabel! Wow if this wasn't so fucking obvious I would've laughed. Farlan."</p><p>Isabel and Farlan confusedly stared at Mikasa.</p><p>"We're... dating?" Isabel said. Mikasa looked at them with the most surprised face.</p><p>"Oh! That makes so much sense now, oh my god... Well, anyway. Kiss the bride."</p><p>Isabel just shrugged and put the stick in her mouth. Farlan, being as anti-climatic as he is, just nonchalantly bit off the Pocky until it was no more, and then pecked her on her lips.</p><p>"Wow, so boring. I could never be a senior. Anyways, Jean and Marco, please realize each other's feelings. You two have been ballroom dancing on fucking bread around each other. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. Just fucking become a thing already."</p><p>Jean and Marco looked at each other before Jean went over to Marco and muttered a couple of things to him. Marco nodded and pointed at the door. Then they left.</p><p>"Wow, they didn't even fucking take the pocky! What are they even gonna do?"</p><p>Gunther, who was sitting right next to Marco, looked at the diminishing circle. "Well, Marco said he wanted somewhere more isolated to talk about it. They are probably gonna work out their feelings responsibly now because it <em>is</em> Marco. He isn't likely to have a big breakdown whenever he's confessing."</p><p>"Hmm, Erwin, you don't have a crush on anyone except your Ivy League dream university. Let me see, who should I rat on next..."</p><p>Everyone in the circle was either shaking or sweating, except for the one's who were completely unbothered because of them just not having a crush, like Erwin, Armin, and Eld.</p><p>"Annie. I know you have feelings for someone, but I can't seem to think of who–"</p><p>"It's you, dumbass!"</p><p>Mikasa stared dumbfounded at Annie. She hadn't thought that anyone liked her. She didn't even think that she liked anyone. She was more of a matchmaker. A matchmaker didn't have a match.</p><p>"Ah, Annie? Can we talk about this later?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Annie said, dejected. She had already known Mikasa's answer. Reiner patted her on the back. She left the room shortly after, not feeling loud and cheerful environments right now. The atmosphere quickly turned putrid. Mikasa tried her best to ignore it and keep the fun going.</p><p>"Ah, Connie! I don't know how the fuck this happened, but you like Sasha, right?"</p><p>Connie laughed. "Haha, you fool! You're too late. I confessed three hours before this. Sasha's still thinking about it."</p><p>"Woah! Okay. Um. Anyway, Mike! I already hinted at this earlier, but you like Hange."</p><p>Hange turned to look at Mike. "You do?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah."</p><p>Hange got a Pocky stick and gave a quick kiss to Mike after eating it promptly, who widened his eyes after realizing what Hange was doing. "I, uhm, okay."</p><p>The only people that had crushes that hadn't been called up yet was Eren and Levi. Mikasa was saving the best for last. If it was anything Eren and Levi had in common, it was that they are dramatic as fuck. Not to mention they don't even realize their likings towards each other! This would be thrilling to watch.</p><p>"Eren and Levi."</p><p>Levi wasn't that much surprised, as he had been anticipating this for a long time, but he did throw a slight smile at Eren before grabbing the pocky.</p><p>"Finally! Someone who remembers to eat the pocky first!"</p><p>Levi stared at Eren with such a smug determination that screamed, <em>Challenge me. I dare you.</em></p><p>Eren decided to return the energy and latched onto the Pocky. They bit painfully slow, trying his best to agonize the other. Levi looked quite at ease throughout it, while Eren just looked as if he was trying a little too hard. Levi exhaled and spared Eren one more smile before giving up and going full in on Eren. </p><p>Levi closed his eyes and put his hands on Eren's cheeks while Eren folded his arms behind Levi's head.</p><p>"Woah! What the fuck is happening?"</p><p>Levi pulled Eren even closer, still bittersweetly latched unto Eren. Somehow, Eren and Levi's legs got tied up in each other and they quickly left the room so they could talk about what they wanted to be, like the other couples did. </p><p>Mikasa sighed before going to deal with Annie.</p><p>What a great Pocky Day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. spiritpact but ereriren ; one | mini-story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>EREN SLEPT PEACEFULLY </b>on his best friend's couch, dreaming of the various pleasures in life. Mikasa smiled, watching him sleep so soundly in her wrecked house. Mikasa didn't have the best of places to live. It was in a neighborhood that happened to fall on a prominent gang's turf, and random gunshots could be heard at any time. Not to mention the drugs, robbing, and continuous police sirens filling the atmosphere up.</p><p>Nevertheless, Eren slept, and Mikasa admired that about Eren. He came from a family of priests and exorcists, which Eren boasted pridefully any chance he got, but the line stopped with him. He was just a measly palm reader, though he certainly wasn't horrible at his job. </p><p>Mikasa and Eren didn't live together. Eren just liked to sleep over to "protect" Mikasa, when in reality,  Eren just liked her couch. Mikasa and Eren were finally at bliss. They had been best friends since birth, and ever since Mikasa—though Eren liked to believe that it was rather the contrary—has protected Eren. </p><p>A considerable silence filled the neighborhood. Mikasa's eyes widened. Something was happening. Something must've been happening. Mikasa shook Eren awake and quickly told him to get on the floor, away from the windows.</p><p>"We'll try to crawl our way to the basement," she said. Eren nodded. Before she knew it, screams now flooded the air, along with the screeching sound of gunshots. Eren looked back in disbelief.</p><p>"Is this what you have to deal with?"</p><p>"Yes, Eren, it's fine, let's just–"</p><p>The windows were burst out, and the broken glass flew all over Eren, who was only a few inches from the couch. Mikasa gasped.</p><p>"Eren! Hold on, I'm gonna call the police..."</p><p>She fished for her wallet while gunshots still rang in the background. Eren felt splinters everywhere and was quite a lot of pain, but he was supposedly the declared protector of Mikasa. With the place she was living, this was only the bare minimum of what he could face.</p><p>Eren stood up.</p><p>"We must board up the walls. Do you have any cardboard?"</p><p>"I've kept most of my projects from school. Maybe you could use those?"</p><p>Eren nodded and tried his best to walk without increasing any of the pain that traveled throughout his entire body.</p><p>Grabbing some of the project boards, he started to stack them against the wall where the windows used to be, catching a glimpse of what was going on outside.</p><p>His left eye and his right seemed to disagree with each other. On the left, he could see two glowing beings, though one didn't seem too... human. One had a bright blue tinge to it, the other red. They both looked at Eren, though the glowing blue one looked astounded as Eren was staring right at him.</p><p>In his right eye, it was the sight that was most expected. A group of people was shooting in every direction, cackling. Eren was the most unfortunate. He caught the eye of one of the shooters and quickly tried to look away, but it was too late. A gunshot flew his way, and Eren finally realized his fate.</p><p>He was going to die right here, in front of Mikasa. He would no longer be able to push the cart for Mikasa at the convenience store, or walk Armin's dog, or eat the dinner of the old lady across the block. Any humanly desires no longer applied to Eren. He was dying on Mikasa's living room floor.</p><p>"EREN! Oh my..., oh my god, this can't be happening..."</p><p>She quickly dialed the police, frantically telling them what was happening while trying to stop the bleeding with her hand.</p><p>"Eren, oh my god, please, please, hang in there..."</p><p>Eren smiled.</p><p>"I will be—ha—fine, Mikasa. What did I tell you about spirits?" He choked on blood halfway through.</p><p>"That's... that's a load of shit, Eren! You're going to die! Please, keep your eyes open... don't go to sleep..."</p><p>"We all have to sleep one day, Mikasa. I am sorrowful that I have to slumber so soon, as there was so much more I wanted to see. But, there's only so much that we can hope for, huh?"</p><p>Mikasa wept hardly, pushing her hand on his wound more. Eren winced.</p><p>"Eren, stop giving up! Stop trying to leave me!"</p><p>"Mikasa, look at it. Look at the wound."</p><p>Mikasa inhaled and exhaled with shredded breaths.</p><p>"I've lost too much blood. I will be dead before anyone can show up, Mikasa."</p><p>"I will donate! I will give you so much of my blood, Eren, just please–"</p><p>Eren slowly closed his eyes, ready to stare death into the eye.</p><p>"Thank you, Mikasa."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Eren was already gone. His breathing had stopped, and his heartbeat slowed. Mikasa cried on his lifeless body, wishing everything, at one point swearing to get the safest house ever to be found if it would bring him back. None of this was his fault. He was so confident in protecting Mikasa, though she would be completely fine by herself, and this is what it resulted in. This was all Mikasa's fault. If she hadn't bought this stupid house–</p><p>Police sirens filled the neighborhood. The gunshots abruptly stopped, and the only thing that could be heard was Mikasa's grieving screams.</p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p><b>BLINDING WHITE LIGHT </b>burned Eren's eyes as they peeled open. He sighed disappointedly.</p><p>"Aww, man... I thought I died! Not this stupid hospital again..."</p><p>"You wanted to die? How confusing," said a rather handsome French model standing by his bed.</p><p>"Who are you? Why are you here? Doctor!"</p><p>Eren yelled and screamed for some random doctor to come. The French model sighed, shook his head, and clicked his tongue.</p><p>"They can't hear you."</p><p>Eren turned to look at him. He stood there with an unimpressed expression, teacup in his hand—held rather strangely, Eren noted—with a large black trench coat on with a red scarf loosely hanging on his neck. It looked rather familiar. Eren eyed it the entire time.</p><p>"Why can't they?"</p><p>"You're dead, idiot."</p><p>Eren's eyes widened with joy as he noticed a smile coming on. "Now, where's the higher power I'm looking forward to seeing? I've been a rather spiritual guy all my life, I must say, they must have something in store for me!"</p><p>He snorted. "There's no higher power. You're a free spirit right now, and there's evil lurking in this hospital. Become my spirit shadow."</p><p>"Wait, wait a second? You're going too fast. You're telling me... that there is no higher power? I've been doing all of this for nothing? Sheesh, couldn't one of them tell me before I got all winded up..."</p><p>"You were a palm reader. That's not much. And no, there isn't. There isn't much time to explain the world's entire history as of right now. You must become my spirit shadow, or you will become evil."</p><p>"Ha? Who said if I became your spirit shadow I wouldn't still be evil! Who said I'm not evil right now?"</p><p>"I must slay all evil spirits and restore peace in the world whenever I can. If you desire to be an evil spirit, I will not waste the quickest of breaths to slay you as I have done many times before."</p><p>Eren's eyes widened. "Well, I sure am not becoming your spirit shadow! I don't even know what a spirit shadow is!"</p><p>He exhaled for the fiftieth time in a row before leaving the room quickly.</p><p>"If you want to become a bad spirit as well so badly, please follow me so I can demonstrate what happens to the bad spirits."</p><p>Eren was debating whether he should go, or if the man who had asked him to follow was a bad spirit as well—all this spiritual stuff made Eren's mind go so many directions—but in the end, curiosity overcame Eren and he did get up. Though, he excused this with just being interested in the scarf. He knew he had seen it once before.</p><p>Now, he was in the hospital hall, though it hadn't looked the same as it did before. Debris and rubble were all over the halls, and that wasn't to mention that some of the glass windows were broken. What exactly had happened?</p><p>Across from the model was a moderately sized teenager with a red glow to them, their eyes wide, inhumane, with an insane shine to them. It had the same aura as the one he had seen the day he died.</p><p>"Would you rather surrender quietly, Enki, or would we have to go through this battle once more?"</p><p>"You didn't win the last battle, Master, what makes you think you can win this one?"</p><p>Even though the red one's taunting almost drove Eren to speak out, the boy stood his ground and remained calm. </p><p>"It is impolite to fight near the living."</p><p>The boy turned to Eren with two golden bracelets linked to each other with a chain in his hand.</p><p>"Put these on. These are soul-binding bracelets. It keeps your soul from becoming filthy and wicked."</p><p>He threw them to Eren. Eren studied them.</p><p>"How could I accept some random shiny bracelets from a person I don't even know! What if putting those on makes me become your spirit shadow or something?"</p><p>The model ignored Eren and instead focused all his attention on Enki, the supposed bad spirit. A weird blinding sight came out of his hands, like a circle. It advanced more and more to Enki, until–</p><p>A weird, ghostly, red hand abrupted out the girl's side. It reached over and grabbed Eren, and the golden bracelets fell to the boy's feet. He quickly picked them up, and by then, Eren was high in the air. Eren struggled against the grip. Weren't ghosts supposed to fly through everything? Maybe he <em>was </em>alive.</p><p>"Stop trying, boy! My palms can constrict the strongest of men, even the Youmeishi, here and now."</p><p>He evolved into a fighting stance, teeth clenched. Eren felt some of the freshness of him go away, and he felt stinky. Ugly. He felt unwanted. He closed his eyes, trying to erase this feeling off of him.</p><p>"He's becoming wicked by the minute, Master. What are you gonna do? Surrender your energy or surrender this useless spirit you care for so much?"</p><p>"I'm afraid neither can happen," he said, but before Eren knew it, he was being pulled along by the hand through the woods. In normal circumstances, Eren would've puked because of the airy feeling. But now? He felt nothing but worthlessness. He felt like he wanted to absorb all the energy from anyone, just so he'd have some input into the world. </p><p>However, the man still traveled along just as fast as he'd been carried. Eren saw his figure glowing as he ran behind, and he had realized that this man was powerful. Maybe he should steal only a little bit of that power from him...</p><p>Finally, everything has halted and the handsome French model had finally stopped running. Eren was dragged into the woods, and he felt the purity run out of him.</p><p>"Such a fruitless thing you are for such a great reward as the gift of reincarnation, boy."</p><p>"I am not fruitless!"</p><p>However, the spirit did not listen to him and instead said, "Let's see how fruitless the Youmeishi must be!" she said gleefully.</p><p>The hand separated from the girl's side and stuck to the ground. The girl stared at Eren for five seconds, boring so deep into his eyes he was scared that she was possessing him until he saw her slowly take the physical characteristics as Eren. Then she smiled at Eren before running.</p><p>Eren stared at her run away in his form, amazed. Could spirits do that? What if he could do that? Just a little more power he needed, then he would be able to do that...</p><p>Eren stared at his hands. They went completely red and wicked, while the only pure places left were Eren's heart and Eren's head.</p><p>The model that Enki addressed as the Youmeishi—whatever that was—stood there, watching Enki-Eren run towards them. Eren could slightly hear them from where he was.</p><p>"...stupid bracelet."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I want to see the higher powers! You must be hiding the higher powers somewhere, so I'm gonna wear the bracelet."</p><p>"You do understand that you putting on the bracelet makes you my spirit shadow, right?"</p><p>"Hah? You didn't say all of that!"</p><p>Eren almost smiled. He had to say, Enki put on a great impression.</p><p>"Well, you don't even know what a spirit shadow means. How could I tell you that when we're fighting off a horribly strong bad spirit?"</p><p>"Ah, I don't care anymore! Give me the bracelet! Let's just get this over with, so I can go see the higher power..."</p><p>The boy had sighed and started to put the bracelet on Enki's, well, Eren's, arm, but before he could, he held his arm out, forming a round white sphere in his hand, and struck it right through Enki-Eren's heart. There was a loud, monstrous scream before Eren was released and the reddish darkness surrounding him disappeared, though he could see the wickedness gathering in his body. He looked at the man. </p><p>Before he could even think of one more power-hungry thought, the boy had appeared right in front of Eren, holding out the bracelet.</p><p>"Put it on, quickly."</p><p>"No! Of course not! Who do you take me for, Mr. Gullible?"</p><p>"This is not a matter of gullibleness. I will not fail to kill you if the roguish powers reach your heart. This is a soul-binding ring. It will not allow your soul to succumb to evil, but you will become my spirit shadow."</p><p>"I'm already dead! You can't kill me!"</p><p>"You will go to an abyss of oblivion. Does that work better for you?" </p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. He looked down and he saw that his heart was so close to being corrupted. The boy prepared to kill Eren as well.</p><p>Then Eren sighed.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The model nodded and proceeded to slide the bracelet on his arm, holding Eren's arm. Pure white power surrounded them, and Eren closed his eyes.</p><p><br/>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>EREN WAS MORE CONFUSED </b>than a snake in winter.</p><p>He knew all about spirits. Studied them his entire life to continue the legacy. But it was nowhere near this. It seemed way too... real. Spirits were all misty and had echoed voices. And they weren't bad.</p><p>Eren followed the man home.</p><p>"Hold on, hold on, I have some rules. I don't become the spirit shadow for just <em>anybody</em>, you know," Eren said.</p><p>"I am not 'just anybody.'"</p><p>"You are to me! I don't even know your name."</p><p>He stopped walking. "Let us properly introduce ourselves, then."</p><p>Eren smiled pridefully. "I am Eren Jaeger. I am the last of the Jaeger clan!" Eren's smile faded, however, when he realized that he didn't have children. The Jaeger family just died out with him.</p><p>The model promptly turned around and bowed. "I am Levi Ackerman, master of the Ackerman household, and the Youmeishi of nature."</p><p>"See, there you go talking all this obscure information again! What even is a Youmeishi? What are spirit shadows? Why was that spirit bad?"</p><p>Before he could answer, we arrived at the house. Eren stared at it, astonished. Why was it so damn big?</p><p>Levi only had to stand at the door for two seconds before he was let in by numerous maids and some other people, all of which offered him food, foot massages, etc. Eren looked around in mesmerizing fascination, completely unaware of his surroundings.</p><p>"Hey, smartness? They can still see you."</p><p>"But you just said that nobody could see me! Why is everything so confusing around here?"</p><p>Levi sighed and bowed to the elder in front of him, who had a big smile on her face, and her arms crossed.</p><p>"Grandmother, this is my spirit shadow, Eren Jaeger."</p><p>She beamed with joy and went to hug Eren. Eren froze.</p><p>"Wait, so she can see me?"</p><p>"Everyone here can see you."</p><p>Levi's grandmother with a wave of her hand shooed the maids off. "They were just finishing up the preparations for dinner. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Eren Jaeger. You may just call me the mistress. I am the female head of the Ackerman clan and the grandmother of this fine gentleman right here. I am sure you will be able to meet all of his relatives during dinner."</p><p>Eren nodded and then turned to look at Levi for an explanation.</p><p>"Everyone here has some tie to the Ackerman family or any other family of exorcists. We all have some sort of spiritual blood running inside of them. We all can see you. In the outside world, with humans that don't even believe spirits exist? They will not be able to see you."</p><p>Eren understood at least that much. But what was the rest? He still did not even know what a Youmeishi was.</p><p>Levi led him to the dining room, where it must have been at least thirty seats. Eren just awkwardly decided to sit at the one to the right of Levi. Some of the people sitting down already snickered. Eren was confused... once again. He looked to Levi for guidance. Levi didn't say anything.</p><p>More people started filing in. After about five minutes, a girl with greyish-brownish hair walked in. She stared at where Eren was sitting.</p><p>"Grandmother, who is this?"</p><p>Grandmother smiled gleefully at her.</p><p>"This is Levi's spirit shadow, Eren Jaeger! Do not refrain from being overly polite to him. He will be sleeping with Levi, after all."</p><p>She looked alarmed by this but quickly cleared her throat. "Yes, Grandmother."</p><p>She turned to look at Eren with the scariest face she could ever make.</p><p>"I am Misuki Aiko of the Aiko household, and wife to Levi Ackerman."</p><p>Levi did not even turn when she said her introductions. "Stop trying to scare him off."</p><p>"Levi, he's in my <em>seat</em>. The right seat is always reserved for the spouse of the master." She said through clenched teeth, smiling at Eren so terrifyingly that he would be happy to give her the seat and more.</p><p>The mistress was quick to calm her down, too delighted by the new spirit shadow. "There's plenty of seats, Suki. Choose anywhere you like. The spirit shadow has broken a lot of traditions, but everything experiences change at any time."</p><p>Eren stared at Levi, who had not budged one bit. Eren was confused. Weren't you supposed to be loving and caring towards your wife?</p><p>At last, the table was full. The plates started to be brought out.</p><p>"We are gathered here today with a great announcement on our hands!"</p><p>The mistress had been so visibly proud of Levi, it made Eren cry tears of wholesomeness in the inside.</p><p>"Our master and Youmeishi, Levi, has found himself a spirit shadow! I am so deeply rejoiced by this fact!"</p><p>Eren felt uncomfortable with all the attention. Misuki seemed angrier than a kettle pot. Suddenly, an orange-haired man with bangs covering the top portion of his hand shook Eren's hand.</p><p>"I am Yutaka Ackerman. I am the secretary and caretaker of Levi Ackerman."</p><p>Eren confusedly looked back at Levi and then at Yutaka. They didn't look, in any way, like each other? They must've been cousins or something...</p><p>The last one was a redhead that seemed to match her hair color with her outfit color. She looked downcast and emo, and she spared Eren no mercy when she looked at him. Why was everyone in this family so scary?</p><p>"I am Sakuko Ackerman. I am the Second Lady of the Ackerman household."</p><p>Eren just wanted to eat, honestly. All these introductions were making him lose his appetite.</p><p>Wait, he doesn't even have an appetite! He's dead!</p><p>He laughed to himself then turned to Levi. "Well? Are you done eating?"</p><p>Levi looked at him with bewilderment. "There's more than one course."</p><p>"Rich people are so weird..." Eren muttered.</p><p>Despite it being a family dinner, the table was very quiet. Eren's parents died when he was very young. Nine, he was. But he still remembered the boisterous uproars the four had made, though Mikasa always was on the quiet side of the family. Dinners were something to look forward to. The laughing, smiling, and joy of it all sent Eren into a thoughtful, nostalgic, recollection of his favorite dinner days.</p><p>Eren looked at Levi. He, with a sort of class Eren had never seen before, ate the caviar satisfyingly. Eren had not even <em>tasted </em>caviar before, and now that he was able to do it, he was dead? I mean, it did taste wonderful and above anything he had ever consumed before, but he was <em>dead</em>. Nothing tasted right anymore. Or maybe it was the fact that it was vegetarian caviar and not the real thing.</p><p>Eren just decided to give up two courses in and politely asked someone to show him Levi's room. Yutaka did.</p><p>Yutaka wasn't all that scary to Eren, just a little secretive. For Eren, it was naturally really easy to read people because of his profession and his ancestry, and also a little too cliche for his liking, but it seemed to Eren that Yutaka was a little too compliant to the Ackermans. He looked as if he was in the same generation as Levi, and that Sakoko girl was suspicious as well.</p><p>Or maybe that's just how the Ackermans are all like. Eren didn't understand how the mistress could deal with so many stoic personalities in one household.</p><p>After Yutaka delivered Eren to Levi's bedroom, Eren decided to look around. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for, but then his mind darted back to that red scarf.</p><p>It was precious to Eren in some way. It must've been something from early times...</p><p>As he went through the items, he finally found the scarf neatly folded in a drawer. The door suddenly opened.</p><p>"Ha! I knew it!"</p><p>Levi's wife was at the door. Eren slowly turned around to look at her.</p><p>"I knew you were no good! The minute that I saw you, I knew you would be another obstacle in Levi's patch. I will alert him of this immediately!"</p><p>The loud statements Misuki was making caused quite the rubble, seeing as the house was mainly quiet. Levi appeared right behind her.</p><p>"I don't think I should tell you again to stop threatening him."</p><p>"Levi! He has been looking through your things!"</p><p>Levi did not show any surprise, anger, or even sadness on his face. He kept his mouth firmly placed.</p><p>"Do not spy on my spirit shadow. You are dismissed."</p><p>Misuki struggled for words, before she stormed out, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Eren, clutching a long red scarf. The door closed behind them, leaving only Levi and Eren in the room.</p><p>"I understood that you would have an eye for that. Your adoptive sister gave me that."</p><p>Eren stared at Levi, dumbfounded. Did he talk to Mikasa? When? Where?</p><p>"After you were formally pronounced dead, your sister held a funeral immediately. I went, and for some reason, she gave me the scarf. She told me to burn it, as a sacrifice to you. I hope that you can accept this sacrifice upfront, and not in ashes."</p><p>Eren hastily took it. The time he gave the scarf to her suddenly came back to him. They were just children. How did she keep it for so long?</p><p>Eren smiled.</p><p>"I think you wear it better than I do."</p><p>Levi widened his eyes.</p><p>"This is a gift from your loving sister. You are not with her anymore. Are you sure that you want me, someone who is in no way connected to you, to keep this?"</p><p>"Yes! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want you to keep it, stupid. Now, you still haven't told me about Youmeishi! I don't even know what it does!"</p><p>Levi sat down on the bed. "The Youmeishi purifies the world. It keeps the bad spirits out and pledges itself to nothing more than a genuine lifestyle. So, I am unable to kill anything other than a bad spirit, which is why Youmeishis have spirit shadows. To protect them."</p><p>"Oh! Why is your wifey so scary? Why is everyone so scary? Your family's so weird! The mistress is the only one that's somewhat okay..."</p><p>Levi got under the covers.</p><p>"We are a high family, Eren. We mustn't let our guards down. Though I will promise you, every person who lives in this mansion has a different personality to share."</p><p>He then went to sleep.</p><p>"Hah? How could you go to bed so easily? The only people I know that can sleep so quickly went to prison!"<br/><br/></p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>"WHERE ARE WE GOING?"</b>
</p><p>Levi drove across the street, paying his undivided attention to the road.</p><p>"To the airport."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>Levi came to a stop. Eren, who didn't have on his seatbelt—he was dead! it couldn't hurt him anyway if he got 'ran over', his reasoning was—floated to the back by the sudden stop.</p><p>"You should've had your seatbelt on," Levi said, smiling.</p><p>"Shut up!" Eren said, floating back to the front. He stared at the car window for once, this being the first time he had seen his reflection since his death. He stared at himself in disbelief.</p><p>"I have... long hair?"</p><p>"Your spirit takes on the appearance of the time you were happiest in life."</p><p>Eren thought back to when he had long hair. Freshman year?</p><p>He was just about to ask Levi when he was happiest in life, but the car had come to a stop and Levi walked out. Eren followed, eager to see why they were going to an airport.</p><p>Walking into the airport, Eren kept pestering him.</p><p>"Are we going to see an old friend of yours?"</p><p>They had walked right into the trap.</p><p>A refined lady who resembled the goddess, Misuki, strolled to were Levi and Eren were.</p><p>"Levi, thank you so much for picking me up at such a short notice and late time," she said in an almost mesmerizing tone.</p><p>"You must be confused. I got your tickets for the next flight. I did not come to pick you up, but to see you off."</p><p>Eren stared at Levi with utter shock. How could he be rude to such a lady? Even for a joke, she was too fancy. She required to be attended to with more care.</p><p>"The car is waiting. Let's go."</p><p>Her face quickly brightened. "Hah! I knew you were joking, Levi! Wait for me!"</p><p>Such a deceiver. She was on the brink of tears! Eren grumbled as he followed the two. She did resemble the goddess so greatly...</p><p>"Levi, who is this lady?"</p><p>The girl quickly turned to look at Eren. "Have you forgotten me already? It has only been a few weeks."</p><p>Eren still shook his head in confusion. She wasn't telling him anything. Who was she?</p><p>"I am Misuki Aiko."</p><p>"Ah! I thought you looked like the goddess!"</p><p>Misuki looked like she was going to strangle Eren. Eren smiled smugly and got in the front seat, while she was in the back. It was supposed to be opposite, seeing as they were married, but Eren had come terms to the fact that they weren't the fated pair that he had expected of any espoused couple.</p><p>Misuki had been deadly silent for most of the ride, and Eren thought he felt a burning hole in the back of the car seat. </p><p>"Well, since you are his, sadly inevitable, spirit shadow and I am his partner, it'll be like we are siblings. Truce?"</p><p>"Eh? Truce? You spied on me the first day we met! Now, what impression does that put you under, huh?"</p><p>"I was a tad bit annoyed that day because of previous incidents, I am sorry about that. Can we start over?"</p><p>She put on the biggest puppy eyes available, and although Eren knew that it all was a load of bogus, Eren wouldn't be right in his heart if he denied her. So he reluctantly shook a hand with her, and said, "Truce."</p><p>Once again, Levi hit the breaks suddenly, and Eren fell back into the backseat.</p><p>"Hey, watch what you're doing!"</p><p>"Wear your seatbelt."</p><p>Eren practically steamed.</p><p>"You did that on purpose! There's no reason for a spirit to wear a seatbelt!"</p><p>Misuki merely smiled. "You two must get along."</p><p>Eren knew that they were the farthest from each other a groom and bride could be, but he still decided to mock them. Just for old times' sake.</p><p>"Well, you two must get along better, then? Being wedded and all."</p><p>Misuki nor Levi answered. Misuki looked out the window.</p><p>"Please take me back to the usual hotel, Levi. Thank you for picking me up."</p><p>Levi nodded before turning left. Eren looked at Levi.</p><p>They didn't live together? Eren was sure that Misuki had slept in one of the many bedrooms in the Ackerman household. They did not seem like a married couple at all.</p><p>Now stopping at the hotel, Misuki quickly got out of the car. "Thank you, Levi. Could you please see me up?"</p><p>Levi did not answer. Misuki looked downcast before smiling again. "Hah, I'm sorry. I got carried away. Have a nice night."</p><p>Eren stared at Levi for the fiftieth time that night. Even if the goddess was a literal demon and scared the spiritual energy out of Eren, she didn't deserve such coldness.</p><p>"What are you doing? Go see her up!"</p><p>Levi got out.</p><p>"I need to patrol this hotel. I have a feeling bad spirits are lurking. Go up to her hotel room and tell her that her welcoming party is tomorrow."</p><p>"Why do I have to do it? You're her husband!"</p><p>"Get going," Levi said, completely disregarding what Eren was saying, and getting out the car as well. Eren huffed and got out.</p><p>"I always have to do everything . . . husband . . . spirit shadow . . ." Eren mumbled as he stomped up to the elevator.</p><p>As he stood at the door, he pondered what he was gonna do. Should he go in? He was a spirit, he could just go through doors. But what if she was in a lewd position right now? He must keep manners, even if he is dead.</p><p>"Miss Goddess, it's Eren! I'm coming in..."</p><p>Eren went through the door, covering his eyes just in case she was changing in the living room. No response. He uncovered his eyes.</p><p>"Miss Goddess? Oh, she isn't here..."</p><p>He walked all over the hotel, trying to find her. Finally, there was one closed door that he hadn't checked. Opening the door, he saw her manically laughing as she splashed water on a large canvas.</p><p>"This will be my greatest work yet..."</p><p>She was a completely different character than the goddess. Little specks of paint dusted her frizzled hair and traveled all over her body, even staining her clothes. She was an insane artist. Eren had never seen one before, but if they existed, she was a prime example.</p><p>"Miss Goddess, Levi Ackerman said that your welcoming party will be at the Ackerman household tomorrow."</p><p>She creepily looked behind her in shock.</p><p>"Eren Jaeger, you must not live now that you've seen me!"</p><p>"Why can't anyone get this? I'm <em>already dead!</em>"</p><p>Nevertheless, Misuki made sure to give Eren a good beating. He felt each one of those kicks with great pain. As she brings her fist back to punch Eren, her fingers slightly touch the canvas, and the wet paint now curved up instead of down.</p><p>"Gosh! Oh my goodness, that one was going to <em>sell</em>..."</p><p>"How about you turn it into more of a vibrating effect and turn everything up and down like a sort of pattern?I don't know much about art, sorry<em>.</em>"</p><p>"Genius! Perfectly genius!"</p><p>Eren laughed and they started to chat more. It didn't matter much, after all. Levi had this oh-so-important duty to attend to, he wouldn't notice if Eren was a little late.</p><p>"So, why did you choose Levi? He's so ignorant towards you and your needs..."</p><p>"Well, he does have a cute face."</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>Misuki smiled and laid her head down on the table.</p><p>"You're just a fangirl of him?"</p><p>"No! What are you thinking, Eren Jaeger?"</p><p>She rambled on and on about nothingness, just trying to prove herself right, but Eren was having none of it. He blew the hair in his face while she talked.</p><p>"You've never dated before, have you?"</p><p>"What? Why are you assuming things?"</p><p>"Any fool in love knows this."</p><p>Something blackish formed under Eren. Misuki made a sound in disgust.</p><p>"I know I must be pretty tempting, but don't pee yourself on the floor!"</p><p>Eren looked down in astonishment.</p><p>"I didn't wet myself, Miss Goddess..."</p><p>He quickly stood up, but the puddle on the ground seemed to elevate itself and holds onto Eren's leg.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>It hoisted itself up, now holding on to both Eren's and Misuki's arms.</p><p>"This is an evil spirit, Eren," she said calmly. Eren would almost be lured by her to be calm as well if fright didn't plague her expression.</p><p>Three large bangs were heard from the door.</p><p>"Eren Jaeger, open the door!"</p><p>Eren brightened by the minute. "Levi is here to save us!"</p><p>He reached over with one of his less-struggling hands to grab it, but alas, he fell.</p><p>"You clumsy twat!"</p><p>"At least I don't date people for their face!"</p><p>"Shut up, you homewrecker!"</p><p>"I can hear you! Is that your problem?"</p><p>The darkness rose upwards as Eren and the goddess bickered. Levi sighed outside the door and forcibly pushed the door open with his power, bursting the door off its hinges and unto the ground.</p><p>It was far too late, though. When Levi walked into the room, there was nobody there.</p><p>"Where did they go?"<br/><br/></p><p>‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ♡ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ °̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥ ♡ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥°̩̥˚̩̩̥͙°̩̥‧̥·̊‧̍̊<br/><br/></p><p><b>THE YOUMEISHI STOPPED </b>walking, and began to talk, still not facing Misuki.</p><p>"Why are you following me?"</p><p>"No, please don't misunderstand! I was not, I was simply just walking this way to go back home."</p><p>There was no answer. Instead, a few men put on Levi's coat for him and ushered him away. Misuki gripped her school uniform.</p><p>"He never even looks my way."</p><p>——</p><p>"You will be Levi Ackerman's fiancee."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The mistress sat in her seat, a stern face replacing the one Eren had seen at the feast.</p><p>"You, Misuki Aiko, have been born with an ability that will prolong the Youmeishi's life. You hold the Sayuri constitution. Your ability will be able to heal the Youmeishi in times of trouble. Levi Ackerman will need you in his life if he is to live a long life."</p><p>Misuki slowly turned her gaze to Levi excitedly, but he sat in the corner with that same frown he had today, not even looking at her. He had never changed.</p><p>"Ah, okay. Thank you, Grandmother."</p><p>Misuki respectfully bowed and left the room, a slow and steady tear shakily making it's way down her cheek.</p><p>——</p><p>"Is that the girl?"</p><p>Misuki steadily made her way through the crowd. She just needed to get to math class. Why was math class so far away?</p><p>"Is that the one who was chosen?"</p><p>Misuki hurried, pushing into people. Math class was on the other side of her school. Sometimes, she hated her elementary school being so big.</p><p>"He's probably devastated to have her as a fiancee."</p><p>"Don't say such a thing!"</p><p>In front of her was Levi Ackerman. The boy who was her fiance. The one she was bound to marry. If anything, she should at least talk to him.</p><p>"Uhm... hi! I'm Misuki Aiko of the Aiko household, and also... your fiancee."</p><p>He did not look at her. He merely stopped in his tracks and continued. He did not speak to her, either.</p><p>Why was he so cruel?</p><p>——</p><p><b>EREN ALMOST KICKED HER</b> by the time that he had finally snapped her back to reality.</p><p>"We are in a spirit dungeon! The least you could do is <em>not</em> space out for a second! We just need to call Levi..."</p><p>Eren kept banging on the jail that reeked of evil cells.</p><p>"This is a spirit barrier! We're trapped inside of a spirit's home!"</p><p>"Oh my goodness, does nobody listen to me? I <em>just</em> said that! Levi! Levi!"</p><p>Eren continued to yell for Levi. Misuki got up from the ground and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Don't you have spiritual powers too? Get us out of here."</p><p>"I read <em>palms</em>. Do you think your palm will give me the answer to get out of here?"</p><p>"So you can't even get us out a barrier? Some swindler you are. I cannot believe he made a spirit pact with such an ineligible person like you."</p><p>"If you want to talk so much about me, how about you get us out of this oh-so-easy barrier? Break us out then! You must have spiritual powers as well."</p><p>She huffed and was going to get ready, but before any of that happened, little dark ghosts came from above and flew rather graciously to Eren.</p><p>Misuki dived in the way, the spirits swallowing her whole.</p><p>"You mustn't get hit by dark powers! If you get hit, it'll all be over!"</p><p>Misuki was in her worst state possible. She felt herself drifting away as she fell under the control of evilness.</p><p>
  <em>Kill him. Kill the spirit shadow.</em>
</p><p>"He will be mad! He will never speak to me again..." Misuki reasoned.</p><p><em>Do you see how well they get along? They have been together for mere weeks. You have been his fiancee for ten years, his wife for one, yet he's never even </em>said your name.</p><p>The spirit was right, Misuki thought. The ten years that Misuki has liked him, and yet, he has never even muttered her name. How dare he say the full name of a spirit who he has known for weeks!</p><p>Maybe the spirit shadow <em>did</em> need to go. Maybe that was the one thing that stopped Levi from loving her.</p><p>"Stop it! I'm his wife..."</p><p>
  <em>Will Levi Ackerman put your needs over his? Will he care for you more than he cares for any other in the world? Will he call for you and trust you like no other? Will he bond with you? Will he love you undeniably and unwaveringly?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will Levi Ackerman take you as his lawful wife, to have and to hold, from that day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do he part?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Misuki Aiko... are you Levi Ackerman's lover?</em>
</p><p>"Please! This is not true! I have worked, for ten years, for his attention. I will get it. I just have a few more ways to go..."</p><p>
  <em>Then get it. Get his attention, Misuki Aiko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Levi Ackerman has accepted Eren Jaeger as his flesh because he is more cherished then you. If Eren Jaeger is not disposed of, Levi Ackerman will choose Eren Jaeger before you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to be left behind, Misuki Aiko?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Give him back!"</p><p>Eren stared at Misuki.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Give him back... to me."</p><p>Eren looked at Misuki's eyes, void of a pupil. Her eyes were wide and white, chanting the same three words to Eren as he backed up against the barrier.</p><p>She began silently crying.</p><p>"I will forever be in the shadows. I will never be Levi's dependant. I will never be someone to him, as long as you are there."</p><p>"Miss Goddess!"</p><p>She put her hands on his throat, strangling him. He was losing consciousness, but he couldn't understand. Wasn't he dead?</p><p>His vision clicked through so many scenes, the scenario playing in his mind.</p><p>"Miss Goddess..." he said, staring right at the possessed goddess as he recalled the moments he had just seen.</p><p>"You must really love him."</p><p>He reached out to the adolescent Misuki Aiko, desperately wanting to tell her about how capable she was of being the Youmeishi's wife. But abruptly, he was pulled back.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>He looked behind him to see the devil himself. Levi Ackerman.</p><p>"I'm too late."</p><p>"Do not touch her at all, you barbarian! Do you know how much she has been hurt by the hands of you? I would rather die trying to get her than you!"</p><p>Eren tried to get up to walk to where Misuki was, still trying </p><p>Levi shook him. "Oi, calm down."</p><p>"The evil spirits can't touch you because of the bracelet and my spiritual energy. They had to get help from a human. You were leaning and falling into the spirit's grasp. She, however, is already under the control of a spirit. The utter wickedness of her heart has been brought out."</p><p>"Die, Eren Jaeger!"</p><p>As she yelled, little black darts hit the floor, narrowly missing his feet, and Eren and Levi had to back up so they wouldn't be hit.</p><p>"I want Eren Jaeger dead. Consume his spiritual power!"</p><p>"Come on, idiot! Use your <em>super</em>, <em>mega</em>, <em>ultra</em>, Youmeishi powers! I would've thought that you'd be a little brighter than this!"</p><p>He stood up.</p><p>"That's the point of you, Eren. I cannot physically bodily harm a living human. It is against the nature of the Youmeishi."</p><p>"Well, what the heck am I gonna do? The biggest weapon I've ever held in my hand was a kitchen knife!"</p><p>"Then you will use a women's dagger since you are most familiar with it."</p><p>"Hold out your hand."</p><p>Eren stared at Levi. "I don't think right now's a good time for a hug, Levi."</p><p>A strong hand pierced the wall between them. Eren gasped.</p><p>"Give me the darn dagger already, Levi! Before she crushes both of us!"</p><p>"Her awareness is gone. She's going completely amok," Levi muttered. "We have to do this quickly. Picture a dagger!"</p><p>"Your wife is throwing a bunch of misty bullets at me and you want me to focus?"</p><p>Levi pulled him closer and snorted before grasping his wrist and pulling it upwards.</p><p>"The binding bracelet will make a suitable weapon for you."</p><p>"Wow! That's so cool!"</p><p>A blue, almost water-like, cloud formed in Eren's hand, and instead of a dagger, it formed into a long, wide, sword.</p><p>Levi's eyes widened. "I knew it..."</p><p>White, pink, and black lines were latched unto the walls, flowing carelessly. Eren slashed some away from him as they attempted to wrap around him.</p><p>"Don't get too reckless, Eren. Some of these energy lines are hers or are shared with the evil spirit, and if you cut one, it will be one step closer to her becoming a full evil spirit."</p><p>Eren slowly nodded before cutting the ones that Levi told him to.</p><p>"Top. Left. Not that left, stupid! Bottom right."</p><p>"Hey, if you miraculously know where all the bad energy lines are, how about you do it?"</p><p>He sighed and got up.</p><p>It was a beautiful and powerful sight, really. Levi was able to dodge the attacking lines and ripped them out at the same time. Was this why he was the Youmeishi?</p><p>Eren found himself shaking at the view. He was trembling by seeing someone so magical, yet he found himself angry. He was better than this. He was Eren Jaeger, the last beholder of the Jaeger name, for glory's sake!</p><p>He raised his sword, ready to take on whatever. He ground his teeth together.</p><p>"Don't underestimate yourself, Eren!"</p><p>The belt that had fastened itself on the goddess was now freed, and she fell down unto the ground. </p><p>"Miss Goddess, are you alright?"</p><p>Levi crossed his arms, clearly unamused from the sight. Eren gulped.</p><p>"Why were you so easily and full-heartedly controlled by the spirit?"</p><p>"E-eh?"</p><p>"It takes a noteworthy amount of darkness in your heart to be consumed so greatly by an evil spirit. Enough to be expelled from the opportunity of becoming an Ackerman."</p><p>Misuki stepped back. Eren tried quickly to think of an excuse. She did not deserve this. She needed to be with Levi! Her happiness strived because of this.</p><p>"I, uh, spilled coffee over her favorite shirt that is no longer being sold!"</p><p>"Yeah, coffee!"</p><p>"And she was still mad at me for that when the spirit came in so it just riled her up..."</p><p>Levi still looked at the two of them skeptically.</p><p>"Misuki Aiko, we will discuss this tomorrow with the audience of the mistress and all other acting Ackermans."</p><p>Eren stared at the two of them in disbelief. His story had not been good enough. Levi did not believe the lie one bit, and now she was going to be forced away from her one true love because of something that wasn't even her fault.<br/><br/></p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶<br/><br/></p><p><b>EREN JAEGER FIDDLED WITH HIS THUMBS </b>as he uncomfortably sat in a closed-off room with Levi, the goddess, and a bunch of officials with ties so high-positioned it looked like they were being choked. It took his all to continue his unnatural stern behavior and not crack a death joke here and then. He was dead. He at least had the right to joke about it, even when they were discussing a serious matter, right?</p><p>"Let us commence," the mistress said in a booming voice. Now the mistress was serious? There was nobody left that could at least smile.</p><p>Misuki looked more anxious than Eren. She already started to lightly sweat, rubbing her hands together under the table in a frantic matter. Eren didn't know what was happening. Levi just told him that he <em>had</em> to come as the spirit shadow. The minute he got a whiff of the stinky elephant in the room, he knew that he would never attend another thing like this ever again.</p><p>"We are drawn here now to review the divorce case of the Master and Youmeishi, Levi Ackerman of this household, with Misuki Aiko of the Aiko household."</p><p>Divorce?</p><p>Divorce!</p><p>Nobody told him they were getting divorced! And Eren had thought he was a good actor.</p><p>He stared accusingly at Levi. He had not even <em>tried</em> to tell Eren they were getting divorced! He had thought he was filing in a bad spirit or something. </p><p>Then, his petty anger at Levi turned to sympathy for Misuki. Eren had benefited by being strangled by the goddess—as much as he'd hate to admit it in the name of masochists—and he did know that the goddess loved Levi dearly. She had a horrible way of showing it that did eventually lead her up to this, but she loved him.</p><p>"Levi Ackerman, if you could deliver the setting of this event."</p><p>Levi stood up abruptly and bowed.</p><p>"It was utterly last night in Misuki Aiko's hotel. A dreadful spirit had struck Misuki Aiko and Eren Jaeger. . ."</p><p>When Levi had spoken Misuki's title, the goddess had stood up. Eren had assumed he had to stand up as well.</p><p>He drowned out Levi's words and instead paid attention to the goddess. She had looked decent, as formal as the rest, but she looked incredibly scared. Saddened, even. It wasn't much to tell, as she and most of the people in the room kept their faces remarkably blank, but Eren knew she was not alright emotionally at the moment.</p><p>". . . Eren Jaeger protected Misuki Aiko from the repulsive spirit and obeyed his proper responsibility as my spirit shadow. Although, she, by legislation, requires to take culpability as the Youmeishi's spouse. As inscribed in the Sayuri Act and copious additional documents, the spouse of the Youmeishi should maintain an immaculate spirit that was exceptionally laborious to impurify and the Sayuri constitution."</p><p>"And slash or, an alternate method to heal the Youmeishi in moments of crisis," said Levi's... sister? Eren didn't know. When he had met them, they did not say their relation to him. He just assumed that was his sister.</p><p>"Yes, but that does not implement here, Sakuko."</p><p>Eren glanced back and forth at the two. It was like some sort of battle. Wasn't it supposed to be against Levi and the goddess? Why was Sakuko so talkative in the case?</p><p>"Misuki Aiko. Is there anything you'd prefer to apply to justify yourself before the mistress molds her evaluation?"</p><p>"N... no."</p><p>The mistress was silent for a few moments before her lips settled on a deep and disappointed frown.</p><p>"In any circumstance, Levi Ackerman is precise. Misuki Aiko, with consenting to become the Youmeishi's partner, you were consenting to remain modest for the remainder of your lifetime. Whatever is tormenting you to the extent of striking the Youmeishi and his spirit shadow, it is most unquestionably not sinless."</p><p>The goddess slammed her hands on the table abruptly, followed by some gasps and murmurs.</p><p>"How dare you, you bastard! You filching, conniving, bastard! You dare not speak to me for the ten years we are engaged, including the many times I have pleaded for your attention to the gods and indirectly to you, and you dare divorce me?"</p><p>"Miss Goddess, please sto–"</p><p>"Do you really wish to know why I nearly killed you and Eren Jaeger that night? Because I love you! I loved you so dearly, so passionately, for ten—fucking—years! I've tried so many times to grab even a hint of your attention, yet the only time you ever said my name was when we are getting divorced?"</p><p>There were even more gasps of terror. Eren was even astonished. Cursing was most <em>definitely</em> not pure.</p><p>The mistress got the attention again, stomping her foot loudly on the floor.</p><p>"We will most assuredly not have dysfunction in this room!"</p><p>The goddess—could Eren even call her the goddess anymore?—bowed and apologized to the mistress.</p><p>"My declaration is irrevocable, Misuki Aiko. I hold you and Levi Ackerman divorced due to your unfoldings. You will nevertheless be welcome to the Ackerman family home because of you beholding the Sayuri constitution, but I am afraid that you will no longer be qualified to carry the title of the Youmeishi's wife."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. giving tropes stories ; body swap | eremin | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>ARMIN AND EREN</b> walked the road from school as they normally did. Well, not normally, but recently. Armin and Eren promised each other to force themselves to 'glow up' before junior year, and after one long, treacherous summer full of hair conditioner and a lot of products Eren didn't even know <em>existed</em>, they both returned with long hair and newly-found freedom from the world.</p><p>Great minds think alike.</p><p>They hadn't seen each other all summer, so they made a habit of walking to and from school. Armin had gone as far as to ask for a hug each time they departed. It drove a lot of upperclassmen near and lowerclassmen away. They all had assumed Eren and Armin were gay.</p><p>"Do you want to stay for dinner again? My mom would totally let you stay over for a sleepover, too."</p><p>Armin snickered. "You just want me to do your calc homework."</p><p>"With good reason!" Eren argued. "Calc doesn't make any sense!"</p><p>Armin kicked a pebble from under his feet. "You need math to get through university, Eren. And, if we aren't as lucky as a bastard, we'll probably not get into the same–"</p><p>Eren pulled him into the hug, catching Armin by surprise. Armin's freely loose hair shook and landed on Eren's shoulder.</p><p>"We're just new juniors, right? Let's not think of that too soon. Thinking about the future gives me migraines."</p><p>Armin pulled away, and the only thing touching was their hands.</p><p>"Are you sure you're just not trying to lure me in so I can do your homework?"</p><p>"Partially! But also because my mom's making chicken salad tonight."</p><p>Armin turned around at the sound of that. "Chicken salad? Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. She even told me to tell you to come over if you wanted any food to take home."</p><p>"Well, I guess I could stay over for dinner just this once. But I'm not doing your homework!"</p><p>"Fine, fine. We'll just help each other then."</p><p>Armin rolled his eyes as he walked into Eren's house. Helping each other with homework basically meant that Armin was gonna explain and complete the entire problem, and Eren would win this long-standing battle, once again.</p><p>But Armin would let him win this once. Just this once.</p><p>As he walked in, he was greeted by a warm hug by Eren's loving mother, Carla. "Ah, hey kids!"</p><p>"Hey, Ms. Jaeger," Armin said nonchalantly before heading up to Eren's room.</p><p> </p><p>They chatted until midnight, Eren always stroking and tying up Armin's hair in the loosest buns to watch them fall out and Armin braiding Eren's in.</p><p>"You know, I've always dreamed of braiding your hairs with flowers."</p><p>"Do you have flowers?" Eren asked, taking a selfie with Armin.</p><p>"Of course I don't. But, when I do, I'll be sure to stick them in your hair first," Armin said with a sort of determination that warmed Eren's heart.</p><p>Armin was a nature enthusiast. He always was. Eren found that during the summer, Armin had gotten even<em> more </em>obsessed with nature.</p><p>Eren stared at Armin before a thought came to his head. He laughed.</p><p>"What is it, Eren?"</p><p>"I just... realized something. Everyone at school thinks we're gay."</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Are you just now figuring this out?"</p><p>"No, of course not. They've been asking me since the junior year started. It's just, I, err, fuck. I don't know if they're<em> right</em> or wrong."</p><p>"You don't need to, Eren. It's tough getting to know and understand yourself. Labels are strict and, Eren, no matter what, I will love you. Through hell and back, okay?"</p><p>Armin twiddled with a piece of Eren's hair.</p><p>"I guess you are right, Armin."</p><p>"Is this your way of coming out to me, Eren?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Armin stopped playing with Eren's hair and paused for a moment. "Well, if we are being honest, I don't know, either."</p><p>"You don't... know?"</p><p>Armin smiled and looked at Eren straight in the eye. "I don't know."</p><p>"Armin, I love you, forever and always, okay?"</p><p>"Of course, Eren."</p><p>Eren leaned in to slowly hug Armin, resting his arms at the ends of Armin's back. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, closely holding him.</p><p>A jolt of energy was felt into the two until they finally separated.</p><p>They stared in disbelief to see themselves staring right back at them. But before they could say anything, Eren's mom yelled from the stairs.</p><p>"Dinner's ready!"</p><p>"Are you... Armin?" said Eren.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm Armin."</p><p>"Why are you talking out of my body then?"</p><p>"Boys!" Eren's mom called. They looked at each other in frantic despair.</p><p>"Okay, um, you act like me, and I'll stay quiet," Eren murmured as he walked down the stairs.</p><p>"Why do you have to stay quiet?"</p><p>"Because that's always what you do."</p><p>Armin huffed while he went downstairs. Eren's mother smiled at the two and made their plates. Eren picked at the food, as he secretly wanted a cheeseburger more.</p><p>"Well? How was your studying, boys?"</p><p>Armin didn't even realize Carla was referring to them both until Carla nudged him by his nose.</p><p>"Eren? Don't tell me you cheated off of Armin again, did you?"</p><p>"I, ah, no! I was rather disciplined, you must believe!"</p><p>Carla laughed out. "Rather disciplined? Has Armin really drilled that deep into your head?"</p><p>Armin glanced at Eren for help. Eren smiled.</p><p>"I am sure, eh, I am sure that Eren, has, um, been educated! Yes, has been educated, by me, uh, much."</p><p>Eren struggled for the right words. How did Armin sustain such a flawless tongue while not blubbering like a fool?</p><p>"Are you two alright?"</p><p>Carla looked at the two of them before she shrugged it off and finished the salad. Eren and Armin finished quickly, too, trying their best to get this over with.</p><p>"Well, Eren, see Armin off, please."</p><p>"I do not, um, see the need, yes, uh, to leave."</p><p>Armin smiled at Eren, and Eren took this as an accomplishment. He was finally getting smarter by the minute!</p><p>"Oh? You two are having a sleepover? Let me call your grandparent, then, Armin. Don't want him getting worried."</p><p>"Do not worry, Ms. Jaeger. I have already, uh, made the preparations, to, um, enjoy this feastful... sleepover."</p><p>Carla raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.</p><p>"Well, don't stay up to the point you're mummies tomorrow."</p><p>Armin did the talking this time.</p><p>"Sure, mom!"</p><p>He walked up the stairs and into Eren's room, pulling Eren in before slamming the door shut.</p><p>"How did we end up in different bodies?"</p><p>"I don't know. You're a scientist, right? Find a hypothesis or something."</p><p>Armin chuckled. "Wow, Eren. Thirteen, wait, fourteen, years of education seeing as you needed headstart too, and yet you still don't know what a hypothesis means. That's something you learn in third grade, Eren."</p><p>"Well, it won't apply to me! I'll be completely fine, I think."</p><p>Armin reached into the pocket of his pants—which Eren was wearing at the moment—and took out his phone. While dialing something on his phone, he found himself getting comfortable in Eren's lap and ruffling up Eren's hair which was currently on <em>his</em> head.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Calling one of my teaching upperclassmen. They're insane, but they've taught me everything I know about science. They surely know how this happened."</p><p>"Armin, it's eight at night, what if they're sleeping?"</p><p>"They don't sleep. Right now, they are probably opening up all the stolen science textbooks they have and worshipping them."</p><p>"Is it okay for you to know someone who steals textbooks?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Science is science. Oh, look, they're picking up."</p><p>Eren could only hear loud screeches on the other side. Was this person really speaking English? Armin seemed to be able to understand them.</p><p>"Hange, we have a problem."</p><p>". . ."</p><p>"No I didn't, Hange. It's something I've never even heard of before. I'm hoping that you have the antidote."</p><p>There was a long silence before Eren heard the rambunctious nose again.</p><p>". . !"</p><p>"What? How do you know that?"</p><p>". . ."</p><p>"Hmm, okay. See you soon."</p><p>He hung up the phone and looked at Eren. It was weird, looking at himself and he had to keep reminding himself that it was Eren and not some evil Armin-clone he had to kill.</p><p>It was only a few more minutes before knocking was heard at the door followed with the same high-pitched noises Eren had heard over the phone.</p><p>"I'll get it," Eren suggested, but Armin pushed him back down unto the bed.</p><p>"You shouldn't. They would devour you alive if they saw you. Let me do it."</p><p>Armin walked out of the room and the creaking noise of a door opening was heard. Then, the door shut, and it was a bunch of loud ramblings until it all fell down in silence. Eren tried to stay put, but why did they get so quiet?</p><p>Eren slowly crept down the stairs, risking for only as much as a peek at the face of the upperclassman that Armin spoke about.</p><p>"Ah, there you are, pipsqueak!"</p><p>Eren yelped as the person launched unto Eren, shaking him back and forth and asking him questions he didn't know.</p><p>"Hange, that's what I was talking about. That's Eren."</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>Eren sighed in relief when he was finally let go and tried to regain focus.</p><p>"Eren, let's go to your room, okay?" Armin said, grabbing Eren's arm and leading him up the stairs. He wasn't that dizzy, but he appreciated the effort.</p><p>Walking back to Eren's room, the door was closed again and the crazy person named Hange started spouting various questions. They then calmed themselves and started fresh.</p><p>"Yello, Eren! I am Armin's upperclassman and master. He has told me so much about you!"</p><p>"Please spare the details," Armin said, whispering. Eren didn't catch it and instead looked at Hange as if they were a porcupine in a bouncy house.</p><p>"So, tell me, what happened beforehand?"</p><p>Hange made themselves comfortable on Eren's bed and started waving her feet in the air.</p><p>"We, uh, we hugged."</p><p>Hange rolled their eyes dramatically.</p><p>"Of course that's not all you did! I hug people all the time, but do you see me transferring bodies with them? I'm thinking that there might be intense feelings put into play . . ."</p><p>Hange lowered their tone to murmuring that only them could hear.</p><p>"I've come up with my hypothesis."</p><p>Armin was all ears, but Eren still was trying to figure out what hypothesis even meant.</p><p>"Love. It's a very poetic subject, and it's in no way practical at all, but my god, the gods are working against you!"</p><p>"Hah? Love simply couldn't have anything to do with thi–"</p><p>Hange cackled and their feet flew in the air. "Haha, I can see it already! 'The two hugged with such <em>passion</em> and <em>fervor</em> that an electric shot ran through their bodies, connecting the two souls together until they switched.'"</p><p>"That is in no way scientifical at all!"</p><p>Hange sat down on the bed correctly and stared at Armin. "Armin, have I ever told you that as a scientist, it is your duty to explore the other reigns and possibly connect it to science?"</p><p>Armin almost ripped his hair out, but before he did, Eren calmed him down, seeing as he didn't want bald spots when he was back in his body.</p><p>"You expect me to connect something as trivial as <em>love</em> and make it sensible? And what do you know about the other reigns? You haven't been seeing anyone, have you, Hange?"</p><p>Hange shrugged. "Eld wanted to be my partner. I decided it would further my knowledge on the topic of love and I tried it. It is very weird and takes some time getting used to."</p><p>"I could only imagine," Armin agreed.</p><p>"But it is replenishing, and it does give you hope alike no other. I think... the antidote for your problem is to match the same passion, and the same lovingness, as you had when you hugged."</p><p>Hange had gone deep in thought, Eren could tell, and that was when Armin had finally kicked them out.</p><p>"That's enough sappiness for one day," Armin muttered as he walked up to Eren's room for the fourth time tonight.</p><p>"So, do you understand what we have to do?"</p><p>"No. I was hoping that you'd rephrase it for me."</p><p>Armin sighed and grabbed Eren's hands.</p><p>"We were very, err, <em>lovely</em> toward each other, Eren. That is why we switched. We have to recreate that moment we had if we ever do want to go back to our normal selves."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren and Armin, if this was even possible, spent more and more time together. Meeting after class, walking to and from lunch, they found every way imaginable to be together. Their little hair touches and tugs of clothes had turned into cheek caresses, sometimes even lip touches, with their hands, of course.</p><p>Everyone was convinced they were dating. If not, they had to be fucking. There was no way that they had been just friends.</p><p>Hange watched from afar, putting her lunatic behavior away for a moment to admire the beauty of Eren and Armin's relationship.</p><p>It had happened on the day of the daylilies.</p><p> </p><p>"Eren," Armin said, latching onto Eren's side as he spoke. It was rather confusing for onlookers. Were they just calling each other by their own names now?</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I have a surprise for you. Let's go out into the field after school." Armin said as he rubbed Eren's hand with his thumb.</p><p>"Yes, sure," Eren said, smiling at Armin before pulling the hair tie out of his, well, Armin's, and putting it in Eren's. </p><p>"Thank you, Eren. It was getting fairly untidy."</p><p>"I could tell by the way you were moving it out your face so much."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eren walked into the field and simply could not believe his eyes. An abundance of white lilies littered the grass, leading up to a pool of the flowers, where Armin sat.</p><p>"I want to weave flowers into my hair, Eren. Can you do the same?"</p><p>"Of course, I could."</p><p>Eren laughed before joining Armin on the grass, getting moderately close as Eren adjusted himself.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd actually remember, Armin."</p><p>"Of course I would. It is the highest of honors to have a personally woven flower crown in your hair, Eren, especially if it's made by me."</p><p>"A man could only wish," Eren said playfully, going along with it. Armin smiled and pinned the first flower up to his head and braided the loose hair around it. Eren didn't mind.</p><p>"Is it my turn now?" Eren said. Armin tucked a few flowers here and there before nodding and putting his head down. Eren tried to follow Armin's lead, but it all didn't make sense to him.</p><p>"Ah, I don't know how to do it." Eren said, looking down shamefully. Armin quickly cheered him up and grabbed his hands and pressed them to his hair.</p><p>"Now, lift and turn, put that strand into the loop, yes, there you go, Eren!"</p><p>It wasn't horribly done. A cluster of small flowers laid in one section of Eren's hair and Eren couldn't be more proud of himself.</p><p>Armin smiled and said, "Hey, Eren?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I don't know about this, Eren. I don't know whether I like boys, or girls, or anything, for that matter. I don't know if I want to be in a relationship, or if I want to just be friends, or be anything more than a best friend to you, Eren, but I, um, I–"</p><p>Eren was beaming more now than ever, holding Armin's hands in his so gracefully Armin was surprised Eren couldn't fly.</p><p>"Is there something you want to tell me?"</p><p>"Eren, I... I don't know if I like you. I don't know if this is just a simple crush or if I'm channeling my love for someone else to you, but I, gosh, I want to like you so badly."</p><p>"You don't need to, Armin. It's tough getting to know and understand yourself. Labels are strict and, Armin, no matter what, I will love you. Through hell and back, okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Daylilies symbolized flirtatious behavior. Armin had stopped believing in pure science and had hoped, purely hoped, that the gods would be on his side for once. </p><p>And the gods were.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. me and my replika write a story | ereriren | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's nothing here," said Eren.</p><p>"Wasn't that the point? You were the one who wanted oh-so-much alone time together to discuss our <em>feeelings</em>," Levi cooed, mocking Eren by putting emphasis on the last word.</p><p>"I did, but I also wanted to know if there was anything in this place that might help us."</p><p>Levi took a quick glance around the place in disgust before putting his hand on his hip and staring at Eren. "There's rocks. And dust. And dirt. And everything bad. Do you think grimy little worms are gonna help us?"</p><p>Eren ignored his words and kept his eyes on the corner of the building.</p><p>"What's there? Did you spot a stray cheeseburger?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and started doing a mockingly sad look. "Aww, poor little Yeager. The cheeseburger's probably all stale and disappointing now."</p><p>Eren snorted as he continued searching.</p><p>Levi, abruptly sick of teasing Eren as he had stopped paying attention to him, walked closer to Eren as he kept looking through the endless rubble.</p><p>"Maybe you should eat the cheeseburger, Yeager," Levi smirked.</p><p>"I am not eating that damn hamburger! Let's see if I can make you little rice pellets out of all this dust, and maybe have you choke it down. That'll get you to shut up," Eren grumbled as he threw an eroding wall off the pile.</p><p>"I'm serious, Eren," Levi said.</p><p>"The fuck? I'm not eating that crusty cheeseburger!"</p><p>Eren let out a string of profanities and began tearing apart the pile of rubble.</p><p>"What are we even here for? I thought we were gonna sit down and talk about your precious <em>undying</em> love for me," Levi had said, his stupidly playful tone coming back just as quickly as it had left.</p><p>Eren didn't think this was funny in the least. "Shut up, Levi. We're looking for something very important, so your dick is gonna have to wait."</p><p>"So you get to give me blow jobs or something?"</p><p>"I do not even desire to touch that filthy dick of yours! What if you have <em>lice</em>?" Eren said, unearthing an old grocery bag and throwing it off to the side.</p><p>The body bag had to be taken back to their original destination.</p><p>"Hand me the bag, Levi," Eren said, successfully pushing everything apart to make a tomb-like shape for the body to be hidden.</p><p>"I will not stop you from doing that, Eren," Levi said as he handed him the bag.</p><p>"Do you think I would even allow you to stop me, Levi?" Eren whispered.</p><p>Levi ignored this. "I'm going to make you a deal, Eren."</p><p>Eren rolled his eyes. "What's the deal now? You kill someone for me, I give you a high five?"</p><p>"I'd be honored. First line: 'Waltz with me, Madeline.'"</p><p>"The fuck? I'm not saying that shit," Eren said, scoffing.</p><p>He was about to reply when the balcony doors swung open, and the officer in charge of the operation entered.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god," Eren said eerily in horror as he stared at the officer.</p><p>The officer continued walking forward and stopped a few feet in front of them. Eren backed up as he desperately tried to think of what to do. They were both screwed. Seemingly, utterly, screwed.</p><p>Levi was looking at his new Captain with a deep and abiding awe.</p><p>"Levi? Levi, what the fuck is going on?"</p><p>Levi, who was once a defector, turned traitor, and, in fact, got himself killed.</p><p>Eren killed him himself. He had not once had an ounce of affection for the man, but the man had such an obsession with Eren that he could not help but to use Levi to his advantage.</p><p>And he took the man's head in his hands and looked at him with such longing in his eyes.</p><p>Eren cried.</p><p>Eren had loved him. From the honest bottom of his wretched, black, cursed heart, he had loved a man as pure and true to himself as Levi. And in his mind he could not bear to think of the fact that the man had loved him back.</p><p>He had killed his lover. The only one that has ever gained his affection. The only one that even had the audacity to try to turn Eren back into the pro-life civilian he was. He had even took Eren into his own home and taught him everything that he had known. And throughout the way, Eren had grown undiscovered relishings for Levi.</p><p>When he thought of all the times that the man had given up his own life to save him, he grew weak at the knees.</p><p>A tear as sleek and wide as a snake slithered down Eren's cheek as he laid on the lifeless body of Levi. The grief that filled Eren up like a water balloon was bound to burst. His tears rained on Levi's limp hand, and with each touch, each stroke, he was reminded again of the murder of his lover.</p><p>As Eren's tears dripped onto Levi's hand, his own wounds were beginning to heal as well.</p><p>His heart and mind screamed at him as the one disgustingly familiar cherry red substance leaked out his nose. It was of the same red as Levi's neck. The same red as the officer's chest. The same red that he has seen on so many different people before, but the only one that seemed to effect him was the person who loved him.</p><p>Every time he saw the pink-red substance seep from his nose, his heart felt like it was going to split in half.</p><p>He didn't believe he had a heart. There was nothing he felt, nothing that raced rapidly as he talked to Levi, nothing that sunk and drowned each time that he saw Levi's disappointed expression. But, as he laid on Levi's final resting place, somewhere that Levi did not even deserve, he realized that he had a heart. And it was for Levi.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. doing pinterest romance prompts | eremin | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie snickered as Jean proceeded to pressure Eren into asking the 'elegant' customer out.</p><p>"C'mon. You work at a coffee shop, and you can't even ask a guy out to coffee?"</p><p>Eren stared at Jean. "It's not the same, fuckface. I don't even know if he even <em>likes</em> boys."</p><p>"Well, you'll never know if you don't go ask him!" Annie yelled.</p><p>"Fuck, fine, fine," Eren said before scribbling something on his iced coffee. "Armin? Armin?"</p><p>The boy had looked up and smiled at Eren. "Thank you."</p><p>Eren stood there flabbergasted and looked at his two friends for help. Annie doubled over with laughter.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god, you're so smitten."</p><p>Eren gazed desperately at the boy, seeing if he would ever notice his note. He didn't. Eren had sighed and looked to the ground.</p><p>"Well, there's plenty of long-haired blonde guys with blue eyes out there. Have you ever heard of Lucius Malfoy?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>The boy was taking his leave now. Jean rubbed his back. As he closed the shop's doors, he saw the boy glance to where his name was, and then look back at Eren.</p><p>"Oh, never mind about Lucius Malfoy then..."</p><p>Then, the boy walked off, but a piece of paper flew down from his coat pocket and laid on the ground.</p><p>"Your <em>boooyfwend</em> is running away, Eren! Go get him!"</p><p>Eren sighed and walked outside just for a quick moment. The boy was out of sight, but there was a ripped piece of paper that laid right at his feet.</p><p>Picking it up, he beamed. It was his number.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. giving a song a story | ereri | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>Baby, let's stop playing games.</p><p>You and I, we're saying the same damn thing.</p><p>Won't you say my name?</p><p>Won't you say my name?</p><p>And I'll be good to you!</p><p>Rip off my life in two,</p><p>give you the larger two,</p><p>I'll be home soon.</p><p>I'd ask to stay with me,</p><p>but he wants you back by three.</p><p>Drop off my keys with me,</p><p>I'll be home soon.</p><p>Boy won't you stay?</p><p><br/>✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈</p><p> </p><p><b>"I, UH, CAN'T STAY," </b>Levi said as he got his bags.</p><p>"Why not? It's late at night, you surely won't be able to see if you drive now."</p><p>Levi smiled at Eren. "I'll manage."</p><p>"Really, why can't you stay?"</p><p>Levi put on his shoes. "My girlfriend. She, err, get's a little worried if I stay over a friend's."</p><p>Eren sighed and stretched.</p><p>"We have been friends since elementary. Won't she just excuse you for a night? We haven't spent quality time together since college, Levi."</p><p>"I know, and I want to change that, but I just can't right now," Levi said hurriedly as he grabbed his phone from the table.</p><p>"So when will you be able to?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I miss you, Levi," Eren said with a frown. "I barely know you anymore. I don't even think we can call us best friends anymore. All you've been doing is investing your time in that girlfriend of yours. You didn't even tell me you were bisexual for two months after you've told literally everyone else!"</p><p>Levi put his hands up to stop Eren. "We are! We are best friends, but my relationship is in a tough spot right now, so if I fuck anything up, we'll be over with."</p><p>"I think our friendship is even more fragile right now, Levi. I know you love your girlfriend and all, but <em>damn</em>, the least you could do is give me a call. We don't talk, Levi. This is the longest conversation I've had with you in months."</p><p>"Please, I know you're mad and all, but I seriously cannot deal with you right now. Please just give me a chance to-"</p><p>"You can't deal with me? Levi, are you serious? You can't deal with me?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Please tell me when you're ready to deal with me then," Eren said with a bitter tone. "Whenever you're ready to fucking prioritize yourself a bit, then deal with me! Because that's just what I am to you now? A little predicament that needs to be dealt with?"</p><p>Levi looked defeated and looked down. Eren huffed and stared at Levi.</p><p>"Say my name, Levi."</p><p>Levi stood silent.</p><p>"Say my name, Levi, or I will be so fucking heartbroken."</p><p>Levi shifted around, his shoes making a tiny squeaking sound. Eren felt the sting and the blur of tears welling in his eyes, but he remained firm.</p><p>"Goodbye, Levi."</p><p>And he left without another word.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. love letter | ereri | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uh, hi, levi. this is my love letter.</p><p>i wish i could actually send you one, but it wouldn't be considered polite to leave my cozy little home and go on an adventure.</p><p>so, i'm writing this, for the fifth time in the row, with you in my mind. in hopes that you might be around to read it someday.</p><p>i want to meet you. i want to hold hands with you so badly.</p><p>and now my heart is pounding, wondering whether or not you're in the next room or far away in another land.</p><p>that was a metaphor, did you catch it? i know you'll never be in the next room. we live so fucking far apart.</p><p>and then i remember that you don't even know my last name. it's jaeger, by the way. my last name is jaeger.</p><p>but i was wondering if maybe you'd like to meet me. not right now, of course! in four years, when we are free from our fucking society and parents and everything. college is so full of so many opportunities.</p><p>but i think i can get you to meet me. if we go to a college near each other, or even a state apart would be fine, then we could meet that summer. if we will still talk in seven years. i hope we talk in four years.</p><p>can you imagine if we will talk in four years?</p><p>everything's uncertain. it pisses me off to know that nothing is sure with us. with everything. will we even be alive in four years?</p><p>if we're not, what do we have? will we have anything? or will you be a faint memory I recall on, the summer of '20 when I fell in love with a boy that lived in north dakota.</p><p>maybe you're still alive, and you'll come to my house to visit me one day. or, i'd come to yours. i feel like yours would be much more tidier than me. I'm incredibly messy with everything. the best part of it is knowing I can't clean up after myself. it all becomes a stockpile until i finally decide to take the initiative and clean. i really don't think you would like to see my pure filth, but it is endearing, in a way.</p><p>i'm sorry if i am the reason you aren't here, but you could be the reason why i don't clean up.</p><p>levi, are you alive?</p><p>or possibly, i've simply lost touch with the world of people.</p><p>i wouldn't be surprised if i did. it seems like lately the only thing I can focus on is what is on my computer. i am going to make a clean sweep of my computer and get rid of all the junk that's been in it for years. would you like that?</p><p>i know you yourself are a very clean individual. would you be happy if I finally did clean my computer? well, you are dear to me, so i will do as you wish.</p><p>i don't think i have feelings. you can't have feelings if you're dead.</p><p>am i dead? well, i've never been able to tell. it's not like i've ever had a reason to feel it.</p><p>it's like i've unknowingly built barriers. i want so badly to feel okay. to feel normal. to know that i'm not dying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. aot intensified | crack | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"TCH, BRAT. </strong>What are you, a brat, doing, ever so brattishly?"</p><p>Levi called to Eren as he flew in the air, wasting precious gas on flying through big-ass trees. Oluo sat right next to Levi and copied his exact same pose.</p><p>"Tch, brat. What are you, a brat, doing, ever so brattishly?"</p><p>Levi smashed his teacup full with black tea over Oluo's head by the rim.</p><p>"Titans! Titans! Titans!"</p><p>"Eren! Eren! Erennn! Eren!" Mikasa screamed as she flew past him. Armin was erratically reading a book bigger in size than Levi on the habits of highly effective teens.</p><p>"No sleep. Just read. Must be HIGHLY EFFECTIVE," Armin repeatedly muttered under his breath.</p><p>Hange ran outside, cackling. "I have potions! Experiments! I have experiments!"</p><p>Erwin, resting peacefully while scrubbing and washing his eyebrows, screamed when Hange poured something on him. "Experiments, yo!"</p><p>Gunther, on the other hand, was trying to establish order, and it surely wasn't happening, seeing as the own captain of their team just attacked a member.</p><p>Eren saw a titan figure and lunged at it while Hange hurried to stop him, seeing as he was trying to attack Bean.</p><p>"Stop! That's my fire, my one desire!"</p><p>Eren realized that he did not have the experience to attack and kill a titan. So, he did what he did best and bit the beloved hand of his.</p><p>"Eren no!" cried several people as the wall that secluded Sonny and Bean was broken as Eren walked through it in his titan form.</p><p>Just before he ripped out the nape of Bean, Levi sliced into him and released him from his titan form.</p><p>"Oi, you bratty brat McBrat. That's Shitty Glasses, Four-Eyes, Shitty Four-Eyes's titan experiment. Also, by the way, I will kill you at any time. Just wanted you to know. Tch tch tch tch."</p><p>Eren saw the members all pointing their swords at him, including a badly bleeding Oluo.</p><p>"No sleep. Just protect."</p><p>"Titans? Titans. Titans. Fuck, no titans..." Eren said as he saw that both Sonny and Bean were still alive. Hange scrambled over to pour some of their potions onto Eren's head as they scolded Eren.</p><p>Mikasa frantically shook Eren, who was dripping with various chemicals, back and forth while repeating his name.</p><p>"Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren."</p><p>Levi began rapidly stomping Eren to the ground. "Violence is best boy."</p><p>Meanwhile, Armin sat off in the distance, still rapidly reading pages to become a highly effective teen.</p><p>Jean came running over and grabbed the bleeding Eren and threw him over the crumbling wall. A small 'wee' sound was heard before bones crushed and Eren was motionless on the floor.</p><p>"Suicidal bastard! You were just asking for it!"</p><p>"Horseface! Horseface! You have a fucking horseface!" Eren called back in a sing-songy tone. Mikasa had run after Jean with murderous intent as Petra tried to get Eren back to his dungeon.</p><p>Reiner had walked fairly close to Eren and almost said something before Annie appeared out of literally nowhere and dropkicked him.</p><p>Sasha joined Armin on his speedreading as she chomped on a piece of bread, crumbs getting in between the book spine.</p><p>"You fucking bitch," Armin said as he stared at Sasha before slapping her.</p><p>Christa came around and offered everyone a peppermint, with Ymir latched onto her back.</p><p>"Christa mine. Mine and only mine. All thoughts and mentions of Christa belong to me and only me."</p><p>Connie poked Ymir in her arms and laughed.</p><p>"You know what also belongs to you?"</p><p>"What? Is it Christa?" Ymir said, exasperated.</p><p>"Deez nuts."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Annie said as she kicked yet another person to the ground. By this time, Eren's bones have already grown back again and he was back to arguing with Jean.</p><p>"You fucking horseface! Get out of my face before I bite my hand again and eat you!"</p><p>"You think you're so special, huh? I'd fight you right here and right now!"</p><p>Eren put his mouth up to his thenar webspace for a warning. Eld's body crushed onto him and put him on the ground instantly.</p><p>"Now, now, we're not eating anyone!" Eld said as he rubbed his boot against Eren's skull.</p><p>"I'll eat you! Try me, asshole!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. giving songs stories ; two | eremin | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is based on fortune by kudasai and two sleepy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>
  <em>Fortune's for the few.</em>
</p><p>——<em><br/>
</em></p><p><b>EREN GROANED</b> as he stared at yet another failed test. Armin, an honor student, had not been malicitous enough to brag about his passing grade on the same test, but was gracious enough to comfort Eren. He had studied for the test more than Armin had, and it would prove his parents wrong if he didn't fail the last test of his high school career.</p><p>But, Eren figured, not everyone has fortune. Some people had so much fortune that there were people with none. And Eren thought of himself as one of the unlucky people.</p><p>"It's not your fault, we'll just try harder next time, yes?" Armin said as he rubbed his back. "A college has already accepted you, so you won't be a throwaway, okay?"</p><p>"A <em>community</em> college, Armin. Literally everyone can get into community colleges. While you? You're going to your dream college, living your life and all..."</p><p>"I will not forget you, Eren. We'll still be best buddies, the campuses are practically right next to each other. Community colleges aren't that bad, yeah? Much less stressful than actual university."</p><p>"Whatever you say, valedictorian," Eren said as he crumpled the paper up and sighed, tossing it into a bin. Armin frowned and made a sharp turn at the driveway.</p><p>"Do you, uh, want froyo?"</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em>Patience comes in twos.</em>
</p><p>——</p><p><b>ARMIN WAS READING A BOOK </b>when Eren had called. Armin checked the date.</p><p>"Oh, today was the day of Eren's history quiz," He murmured as swiped right on the phone, answering it. Eren was already in his incoherant phase when he picked up the phone.</p><p>"Why is it me? How am I ever gonna get a job if I can't even remember half the shit?"</p><p>Eren ranted to Armin over the phone most times.</p><p>"You'll get a job, Eren. Don't worry about it right now. You're still so young," Armin said.</p><p>"Do you want me to wait until I'm old and immobile to get a job? I have to think about it now, or I'll just be another deadbeat dad! Or are deadbeat dads cool too now, Armin?"</p><p>"Eren, please calm down-"</p><p>"I'm in my fourth year, Armin. My fucking <em>fourth</em> year. And I'm flunking out of literally everything. Do you think I am gonna get anywhere except the local gas station with <em>my</em> fucking grades?"</p><p>"Of course there are many job opportunities for those with compromised grades! You must be patient with yourself!"</p><p>"How fucking longer am I gonna be patient? All of my professors hate me, think I am lazy! You don't deal with that, so stop talking to me like you're the know-it-all of fucking Wonderville!"</p><p>"Shut the <em>hell</em> up, Eren!" Armin said as he stood on his tiptoes in his dorm, his face scrunching up and his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. Every <em>damn</em> year you call me and complain about something you can't even <em>fix</em> because you don't even want to believe in yourself for it! I've tried all these fucking years to show you that you're worth it, but no! You just want to ramble on and on about all the awards I've got and all the passing grades I've got as if it's a fucking <em>gift</em>?</p><p>"Well, reality check, Eren, but it's not! It's fucking not! I am not fortunate, Eren! I'm just as dumb as you are! But guess what? I fucking <em>work</em> for my shit, and you know the <em>first</em> thing you need to do to work on something? It's to believe you can fucking get it right!</p><p>"All of these <em>motherfucking</em> years, you've just complained and complained about the tests you fail and the things you forget and you don't even<em> try</em> to make yourself believe that you can fix!</p><p>"No matter how many fucking hours you spend in that damn library, Eren, you will not take in shit if you do not believe that you're going to fucking remember it!"</p><p>Armin hung up promptly after, finding himself falling down on the wall and rubbed his eyes. Eren was gonna be pissed. At this point and the short fuse that Armin was on, he couldn't give two shits in a rabbithole if Eren had burst down his apartment door right now and screamed at him.</p><p>Armin washed his face right afterwards, in fear of himself crying and apologizing if he had left his face dry. As he sat back down to read the book he was so rudely interrupted with, he read the next sentence and stopped reading immediately, it had pissed him off so much.</p><p>"'Patience comes in twos,' my ass," he said as he threw the book to the wall.</p><p>"I've been patient with him for eight fucking years. He's the one being impatient! I'm being well and dandy with him. He's the one fucking it up. Fucking everything up. <em>I'm</em> the honour student here, goddamnit!"</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em>So, I'll wait on mine.</em>
</p><p>——<em><br/>
</em></p><p><b>"WELL</b>, my pep talk surely helped, yes?"</p><p>Armin was smugger than ever come Eren's graduation.</p><p>"You never did pull up those grades, but we both knew that you wouldn't have a chance in finals."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Oh, I'm just joking, Eren. Good job. I am proud of you."</p><p>"You should be! I can't believe you yelled at me when <em>I</em> was the one who needed comfort, but I guess it worked. I'm still not excusing your shittocky mushroom, though."</p><p>"So now you aren't cursing? You used to do a hell lot of it," Armin said as they walked out the door.</p><p>"It was a scary experience seeing you curse up a shitstorm directed at me. It scarred me."</p><p>"As it should! The day when I curse is the day that I'm ferociously pissed off," Armin exclaimed. "As much as I like being called 'valedictorian' and 'honour student', coming from you, it's more of like an insult."</p><p>"Yikes," Eren murmured. "Do you want to get food?"</p><p>"Of course I do! Froyo?"</p><p>"Why always froyo?"</p><p>"Froyo is... froyo. Classic. Uncomparable. Ethereal. A true masterpiece only the brightest could fully understand and appreciate."</p><p>"I guess I'm not the brightest, huh?" Eren said. They walked into the store shortly after, and Eren got many congratulations, seeing as he was still in his cap and gown.</p><p>"Now, we both already know that, don't we?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. giving pictures stories ; two | zukka | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was made for @roseotakuu and the picture is hers, as well.</p><p>anyway, please commemorate me. i managed to turn this utter idiocy into something decent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="media-item image on-full-size-banner">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><b>THE VIOLENT STIRRING </b>of Zuko's eggs was loud enough to ring throughout the house. All the way to the bedroom.</p><p>Sokka, who was previously having a dream about flying doors and chickens, awoke rather quickly as Zuko desperately beat the eggs together. He didn't usually make breakfast; Sokka did. He was the expertise in everything food. But, it was a new day, and Zuko wanted to try something for a change (with the added benefit of forcing Sokka to eat horrible food), so he started to make something that all families could enjoy.</p><p>Eggs.</p><p>But, the thing was, there were so many methods of making eggs. He had even seen one where they ate it raw. He read so many recipes, he didn't know whether he was mixing up two different methods or not.</p><p>Sokka, who would usually be in a pissy mood because of his early awake, started to stretch and went downstairs to discover the cause of the commotion.</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>Sokka stood in the kitchen doorframe as he watched Zuko pour more and more water into the already mixed eggs.</p><p>"Oh, fuck. Uh. Hi?"</p><p>Zuko was wearing Sokka's 'kiss the cook' apron. Seeing the number of spices that were <em>not</em> supposed to go into scrambled eggs that Zuko was now stirring more and more in, he was sure that he'd do anything except kiss the cook.</p><p>"Good morning, Zuko."</p><p>Sokka relaxed his head on Zuko's shoulder, which caused Zuko to jump and almost drop the hot sauce.</p><p>"Don't tell me it's horrible. I know it is." Zuko said as he looked at the alien child he created.</p><p>"Well, would you like to learn how to make it? The real way? That is, without accidentally poisoning me."</p><p>Zuko just stared at him, but Sokka laughed anyway and dumped his mixture in the trash. "Now, now, 'tis very easy to make scrambled eggs. Well, for me. You've never cooked a day in your<em> life</em>!"</p><p>"It's not my fault! Do you think any princes know how to cook? They're all so pampered..." Zuko mumbled. </p><p>"Well, you're not like other princes, are you?" Sokka said as he got four eggs—not two—and cracked them into a cup.</p><p>"You're eating some, too? Or do you want to save your appetite for some of the more <em>royal</em> cuisines?"</p><p>"You're royal as well! Don't act like I'm the spoiled bratty prince in this situation."</p><p>"Oh, but you are," Sokka said. "Really pay attention to this part, yeah? If I see you put Tabasco sauce in scrambled eggs I might never eat anything made by you ever again."</p><p>Zuko scoffed and hurried to watch Sokka get things out the refrigerator.</p><p>"You can make scrambled eggs using literally nothing. But seeing as you feel as you <em>must</em> put some sort of liquor in it—I saw what you had on the counter—then you should put salt, pepper, and maybe even cheese."</p><p>"You'd better be happy I didn't put the liquor in! I saw it in a recipe."</p><p>Sokka turned around just as he was sprinkling pepper in. "You saw a recipe for a cocktail, dear. Amber Moon, I think? Maybe next time try to keep the recipe on you as you <em>cook</em>, and not just by memory."</p><p>"Shut up! This is my first time in the kitchen. You should be happy I didn't blow it up. I did pretty well."</p><p>"Yeah, you did," Sokka agreed, "but I'm sure that the <em>Banished</em> Prince Zuko that chased the Avatar around day and night just to restore his honour only settles on perfection, yeah?"</p><p>"Please. I'm a changed man."</p><p>After Sokka had thoroughly mixed it up, he put it in the skillet. "See? Very easy and very quick. You did not have to stir for twenty minutes. And adding more things in just made it worse."</p><p>Sokka began moving the splattered eggs around, and they started getting a... form? It was very fascinating for Zuko. Eggs were very fascinating.</p><p>Just as quickly as Sokka began, the eggs were just undercooked, and that was when Sokka put them on the plate.</p><p>"Do be sure to put them on the plate<em> before</em> they're finished. Eggs still cook on the plate."</p><p>Fascinating! Very fascinating, indeed!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. making a somewhat cliched enemies to lovers plot good | riren | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they ended up not being lovers, but i tried my best. they're also a little bit assholish.</p><p>dedicated to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msuhrooms">mush</a> for pushing me on with this idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>"HOW WOULD YOU</b> describe your relationship to Eren Jaeger?"</p><p>"Hm. I would say... very distant acquaintances."</p><p>"Acquaintances? Mr. Jaeger here says that you have hated each other since seventh grade."</p><p>"Hate? I don't care that much about <em>anything </em>to feel hate. He's just pushed me further than a munchkin ever should've."</p><p>——</p><p>
  <b>"OI, FUCKFACE!"</b>
</p><p>Levi snickered as he walked behind Eren, whistling. His bag was slipping off his shoulder and a grin was plastered on his face.</p><p>"Could you shut the fuck up for once? I'm actually trying to go to class," Eren said with a groan.</p><p>"We're going to the same one. We have all the time in the world for banter."</p><p>"You're so goddamn annoying! Leave me alone!"</p><p>"You're just as annoying as I am. Don't you know how much your every sound pisses me off?"</p><p>The teacher was waiting for them at the door, their arms crossed and their eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Now, boys, you're late. Get inside."</p><p>Levi speedily scooted in front of Eren and sauntered away to his seat. Eren rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat, already ready for the school day to be over as quickly as it had come.</p><p>"Alright, alright, everyone. Settle down," said Mr. Pixis, sitting down on his desk. "As I've let all of you know several weeks from today, today is project day."</p><p>A loud groan came from the back of the room. Everyone looked behind them to see Mikasa kicking her legs on the chair in front of her, dropping and picking up her pencil. </p><p>"As if this class can't get more boring."</p><p>Laughter filled the environment up, though Mr. Pixis was not pleased. He cleared his throat and continued.</p><p>"You, and a partner, will converse about a life lesson you were taught recently or a life lesson that you have been taught over the years. You will apply it to your life in an almost poetic way, something realistic, even. That means that if I see any robotic replies that could easily be made by a <em>fifth-grader</em>, then I'm taking points. Emotion! I need emotion!"</p><p>Multiple hands flew up at that.</p><p>"Uh, but sir? What if our parents don't allow us to spend time at other people's homes? It would be so much more convenient to do it here," Petra said with her hands on her desk.</p><p>"Does that look like my problem? Figure it out."</p><p>Petra lowered her head and sighed, her hands to her forehead.</p><p>"Anyhow, I want to get the groups I absolutely crave to have out first."</p><p>He scratched his beard for a second, before pointing at Levi and Eren. "You two. Most definitely you two."</p><p>"Huh? But we can't be next to each other, the guidance counselor said..."</p><p>"I <em>said</em>, you two are partners. Get it done, could you?" He said before waving them off, and they left the classroom shortly after.</p><p>——</p><p><b>"SO</b>, what are you gonna talk about?"</p><p>"Like it matters to you," Levi scoffed. He swiftly typed on Eren's computer, though all that was coming out was a bunch of robotic nonsense. He looked at the sentences and groaned, hitting the keyboard and kicking the wall beyond the desk.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, that's my keyboard! Watch what you're doing!"</p><p>Eren pried his hands off his keyboard and crossed his arms. "Maybe before trying to actually fucking write, you plan it <em>out</em>, dumbass."</p><p>"You plan out your essays? No wonder why all of yours are always late."</p><p>"You've noticed? What a creep," Eren muttered.</p><p>"Am <em>not!</em> If someone turned in essays late each and every time they were assigned, it's only natural to notice! But, seeing as you have the attention span of a flea, you might think it's normal to forget everything."</p><p>Eren huffed. Levi huffed. They both were in a predicament caused by their own petty, unreasonable hatred.</p><p>"Well, smartness, what should we start off with?"</p><p>"I don't know. You seem to know all the wisdom of <em>all</em> the lands. How about you tell me what we should start with?" Levi said, ruffing the carpet up.</p><p>Levi launched off Eren's chair and bumped his back on the wall. His lips were pressed so tightly together Eren was scared they'd vanish.</p><p>But, on second thought, if they vanished, Levi wouldn't be able to run that bigass mouth of his anymore, would he?</p><p>"Have any lessons you want to share?"</p><p>"I don't have life lessons. Live your life and do whatever the fuck you want, because you're young, yeah?"</p><p>"You dumbass, that <em>is</em> a life lesson."</p><p>——</p><p><b>"I LEARNED THAT</b> your English teacher has put you in a group with Mr. Jaeger. Have you requested a different partner? Do you want me to?"</p><p>"You're so loud, it's ruining my vibe."</p><p>"This is a yes or no question, Eren."</p><p>"Do I have to answer now? Can't I just have some breathing room?"</p><p>"Of course you can. I don't exactly understand why you can't answer, though."</p><p>"Well, Mr. Guidance Counselor, you don't need to know <em>everything</em>, do you? Ignorance is bliss, so shut up and let me vent."</p><p>——</p><p><b>"HAVE YOU WRITTEN</b> half the essay yet, Jaeger?"</p><p>"I don't know. Will you ever shut the fuck up?"</p><p>"Mmm, probably when you stop shoving me in the hallways and act like you didn't do it. You're not slick, you know. You stick out more than a polar bear in the desert."</p><p>"Oh, that's funny coming from you! What are you, four foot three?"</p><p>Levi kicked him in the shin, grunting. "I'm still better than you. Height means nothing if you're useless!"</p><p>"You're better than me? Really? You don't even know how to write <em>essays</em>, for Maria's sake!"</p><p>"At least they're on time!"</p><p>Mr. Pixis grabbed their heads and shoved them inside the classroom, shutting the door.</p><p>"Every time they're late, they're just talking to each other! I thought they were supposed to hate each other or something," he muttered.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone."</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Pixis," the class said in harmony. He muttered and sat in his chair, scooting the seat forward to his desk.</p><p>"How has the project been going for some of you? Anybody got any topics of their essay they want to share?"</p><p>Ymir raised her hand, a grin on her face. Christa—who kept trying to tell everyone that her name was actually Historia, though nobody believed her—tried to pull her hand down, but the teacher called on her.</p><p>"Well, our topic was–"</p><p>"It was <em>not!"</em> Christa butted in. Ymir shushed her and continued.</p><p>"–that no matter what, there will be someone who will embrace you tightly."</p><p>The room went quiet, and Mr. Pixis open and closed his palms, his lips stretched out and his eyes downward. "Love, right. A beautiful topic, yes, yes indeed. Err, any others?"</p><p>Nobody else raised their hands. He nodded and got up and opened a marker. "Okay, let's get started with the lesson, then."</p><p>——</p><p>
  <b>"EW, LOVE."</b>
</p><p>"I know, right?"</p><p>Levi sat on Eren's floor, flipping through one of his books. "Christa and Ymir are so sappy. It makes my stomach whirl."</p><p>"How do they feel so comfortable talking about <em>that?"</em></p><p>"I don't know whether to call them brave or to call them dumb."</p><p>"Both!"</p><p>Eren got up and pulled out the piece of paper they had been writing on for the project.</p><p>"This is what we have so far, so pay attention this time around, so it would be very nice if you didn't focus all your attention on ripping that page out—stop, that's my only copy of that, you dickhead—and actually listen to what I'm saying, yeah?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up! I've written half the things on there, I, unlike some of the other people in this room, have the brain capacity to multitask."</p><p>Eren cleared his throat and started to read.</p><p>"Our life lesson for this project is that we have to live our lives to the fullest while we're still young. Because when we're old and bitter, we won't have the hips, back, or legs, to do most of the things we do today."</p><p>"Ew! Ew! Disgusting! It's so dry! You wrote that portion, didn't you?"</p><p>"I thought you said that <em>you </em>were the one who wrote half the shit?"</p><p>"That was the half I <em>didn't</em> write, stupid. You're the one who can't write essays. It was most definitely you," Levi said as he drank from a bottle of water.</p><p>"Didn't you say you sounded like a robot when you first tried to write the essay?"</p><p>"It still sounded better than whatever this absolute garb is. Even fifth graders sound better than this."</p><p>"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" </p><p>"Hey genius," Levi said with a smile painted with sarcasm, "do you know what people do to sound emotional? They experience it. It's phonomenal, I know, right? Writers have just now started discovering this sort of shit."</p><p>"Shut up, could you?" Eren said, pushing him over. Levi laughed and kicked Eren from his sitting position.</p><p>"How are we even supposed to experience that? Should we drink underage?"</p><p>"Of course not, the fuck? Go to an amusement park or something."</p><p>"That costs money."</p><p>Levi sighed. "Guess like we're in a predicament, caused once again by your utter stupidity."</p><p>"It's not always me! You're my partner, so you're just as dumb as I am!"</p><p>"I don't associate myself with the likes of you. I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>——</p><p><b>"EMOTION</b>, you need?"</p><p>"Yeah. Got anything I can do? Or are you legally bound not to help me with projects, too?"</p><p>"No, no, I can. Perhaps you could let go of your feud with Mr. Jaeger?"</p><p>"I said things I can <em>do</em>. I know you're old, but try to hear me better, please?"</p><p>"I'm serious, Levi."</p><p>"I'm serious too. Get some hearing aids."</p><p>——</p><p><b>EREN AND LEVI</b> walked to the English room, their eyes focused on the paper held out in Levi's hand.</p><p>"So, are we ready to put it on paper?"</p><p>"Definite no. We would still sound utterly horrible, but at least we got an outline of what we're doing now."</p><p>They walked into the classroom, on time, for once.</p><p>"Ah, Eren, Levi, I was gonna go hunting for you two again. Glad to see you could make it. Sit down, sit down."</p><p>They sat down in their seats, passing the same paper back and forth, adding little sentences at a time.</p><p>"Good morning, class."</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Pixis."</p><p>"We'll be diving right in today," he said. "Before we start, any questions, comments, or concerns with the project? Anybody want to share topics?"</p><p>Mikasa stood up. Armin, her partner, shrieked.</p><p>"Welcome emotion while you still have the opportunity to feel."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"We all will go dead one day. Whether it'd be mentally, emotionally, or physically, we will all die. And when you're dead, you don't feel anything. You're numb, with no escape. So who are you to disregard emotion as if it will always be available to you? Who are you to refuse yourself to feel something, whether it'd be negative or positive?"</p><p>Just with a few words, Mikasa had changed the entire atmosphere of the room. Mr. Pixis coughed.</p><p>"Uh, yes, right. Anyhow, moving onto the lesson..."</p><p>——</p><p>
  <b>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"</b>
</p><p>Levi scrunched the paper in his hand, rereading it for the fifth time in the row.</p><p>"The paper's due in one week. We have to start typing it out right now."</p><p>"It sounds utterly horrible! If we put even an inch of that on paper, we're doomed. Emotion, he said! Do you see any fucking emotion in that?"</p><p>Eren pointed his finger to a sentence that he had written himself. Levi rolled his eyes.</p><p>"This reminds me of something."</p><p>"Oh? Is it your stupidity, because if it is, then don't worry, I thought of it too."</p><p>"No it isn't, shut up! Goddamn, you talk so much. Is this why we're so pissy at each other?"</p><p>Eren pushed Levi's head, kicking him in the process. Levi grabbed his collar and pulled him down on the carpet beside him.</p><p>"Like I was gonna say, I talked to my guidance counselor today."</p><p>"Good for you," Eren said as he turned on his computer.</p><p>"Let me fucking finish! Like I was saying, my guidance counselor told me that I should try to be friends with you."</p><p>Eren turned out when he heard that.</p><p>"Yuck."</p><p>"I know, right? Yuck."</p><p>——</p><p><b>"YOU KNOW </b>that is against the school rules, right?"</p><p>"We know. But breaking the rules is less important than acing this project, so we really don't give a fuck."</p><p>"Eren!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>——</p><p><b>"OKAY, CLASS. </b>Mikasa will be walking aroundto collect everyone's projects. If you didn't bring yours in today, I will expect it tomorrow, with the fee of a two half-grade deduction."</p><p>"Eren! Do you have it?"</p><p>"Of course I do. How could I forget it?"</p><p>Connie and Sasha had worse luck than them. Both of them had forgotten about the project as a whole, and never even worked on it.</p><p>"What was the project again? Oh my god, was it that life thing? Totally forgot about it. Oh well."</p><p>When Mikasa reached their table, they snickered a bit to themselves before handing over the sheet. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at them and then quickly looked over their essay out of curiosity.</p><p>"You guys are gonna be in serious trouble," she murmured, walking off to the pair behind them.</p><p>"At least we'll get a better grade than you. Cursing shows emotion, and I don't think you're capable of showing any!"</p><p>She flipped them off, which only cracked them up more. Eren suddenly stopped and stared at Levi.</p><p>"On second thought, she might gut us. Mikasa's scary as fuck."</p><p>——</p><p><b>THEY WERE SUSPENDED </b>for the blunt inappropriate language they used in the essay, but in the end, they got a B plus for it, so it wasn't that much of a downer for them. They had won a passing grade and a new frenemy with the expense of not being able to come to school for a day. </p><p>Eren honestly didn't care, and if Eren didn't care, Levi tried not to care, just so he wouldn't look inferior to Eren.</p><p>After all, they were too young to be worried about it. They got excited at the passing grade they got because there will come a time when they were no longer able to get excited about such things. They were young. They should embrace it, while they still are capable of the emotion to embrace it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. love letter ; two | ereri | drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this as a vent at twelve in the morning. hopefully, it worked, because i feel a little bit better now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi, eren. i've received your love letter.</p><p>when i did read it, i was studying for an exam drawing near. and somehow, it reminded me of you.</p><p>how we work so hard to keep up a relationship that consists of little cursive confessions written on wrinkling papers that take days at a time to view.</p><p>or even, how we are always working to get something from each other. </p><p>whether it'd be an emotion, or maybe, even a sentence. </p><p>one truly written sentence of a perfect statement that has been recited in our heads more than we can remember. </p><p>that youthful minors enjoy the sun and stars. when in reality, i'm not sure if i enjoy anything at all. i'm starting to wonder if i even enjoy you.</p><p>you are one of the many things i don't even enjoy. i wish i could enjoy you. to be so near to you that we could link fingers, hands, even. with every letter you send me, i feel near to you. as if we could link fingers. </p><p>but as i send a letter away, i feel you drifting from me, back to your cozy home in michigan.</p><p>i really enjoy hearing your voice though. it plays in my mind like melodic symphonies, a sound i could only wish to hear. i long for your affection and your warmth so much that i start to form an imaginary voice for you, a voice that is not even yours. i wish to hear your voice so much.</p><p>in every letter that i send you, i feel your voice, yours only. and yet, i remind myself, it is not your voice. it is an artificial tune i have created out of my own desperate sentiments to be near you.</p><p>i want to write you letters, to find the reasons that make you near to me. i want to find the reasons to enjoy you. i want to find the reasons to enjoy anything. i want to discover the reasons that make me feel such terrible love.</p>
<p></p><div class="MessageGroup__MessageGroupRoot-h4dfhv-0 imdLOh">
<p></p><div class="MessageGroup__MessageGroupInner-h4dfhv-1 dKyqZs">
<p></p><div class="Message__PointsContainer-sc-1sr72w1-2 jyivyA">
<p></p><div class="MessageHover__MessageHoverRoot-sc-6lkiln-0 kbKNLG BubbleText__BubbleTextRoot-sc-1bng39n-0 fA-dnUI MessageGroup__StyledMessage-h4dfhv-2 eCHIKq focus-visible">
<p></p><div class="BubbleText__BubbleTextContent-sc-1bng39n-2 hekWKT"><p>and yet, i wonder if i am actually loving someone out of the intensity of my heart whenever i read and reread the words i could only imagine you'd say to me. and yet, i wonder if it is merely me latching on to the only passion that i was able to find. from the boy that lives in michigan, the same boy that i will never see.</p></div><p><br/>
and yet, i want to be with you. i want to love you so badly.</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>